As coisas mudam!
by AngelZinha
Summary: Emoções Finais. Sakura vai conseguir ajudar? A vingança vai aocntecer? Quantas vidas serão destruídas? Cap.NOVO ON!
1. Chapter 1

**Ela sempre foi a melhor amiga deles **

-Sakura o que você acha que eu devo fazer para ser mais gostoso?

-Naruto larga de chato e vai estudar!

-Qual a resposta da 2 Sakura?

-Ainda to na 1 Sasuke!

**Eles sempre faziam tudo juntos **

-Sakura você tem que vir conosco cortar o cabelo!

-Mas vocês vão em barbeiro Naruto.

-E daí é só cortar as pontas, que irritante.

-Tá bom Sasuke

**Eles sempre estiveram juntos**

-Por que eu tenho que comer Ramen todo dia?

-Por que fazemos isso há mais de 10 anos Sakura Chan!

-Você só reclama, que irritante!

**Só que algumas coisas vão mudar **

-Entrar no segundo grau foi o máximo cara, olha as gostosas!

-Nossa é o paraíso!

-Ei dá pra pararem se falar isso sasuke e naruto

-Qualé Sakura você não concorda?

-EU SOU UMA MENINA!

-Você é só a Sakura

-É verdade, que extressada!

-ARGTHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

**Ela vai ter uma ajuda**

-Ei para de chorar no meu caminho

-O que?

-Eu disse para parar de chorar no meu caminho!

-Eu... eu ... eu não consigoooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Quem é você?

-snif.. snif.. Haruno Sakura

-Eu sou Gaara o que tá pegando?

Uma nova fic vai começar... E muitas coisas vão mudar...

Sakura decide que não quer mais ser apenas uma amiga quando os seus dois amigos parecem sedentos por conhecer "garotas" ao entrarem no colegial. Só que ela passou a vida inteira só com os dois. Será que ela vai conseguir fazer Naruto e Sasuke perceberem que ela também é uma garota. Quintetos amorosos, beijos, agarração, mentiras, intrigas, festas, bebidas, sexo, brigas e muita confusão em...

**As coisas mudam!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Naruto não me pertence, mas pretendo mudar meu nome para Kishimoto mas ainda não fiz pq teria que mudar de sexo tb n.n_

**Resumo:** Sakura era a melhor amiga desde sempre de Sasuke e Naruto mas as coisas começaram a mudar e ser vista apenas como Sakura "amiga" que nunca reclama de nada estourou sua paciência e agora em um novo colégio ela decide que as coisas tem que mudar.

**Gênero:** Comédia, Drama, Romance, UA

**Oferecimento:** A Crazy Girl que foi a primeira a comentar nessa nova fic Obrigada!

**Chapter one Inicio **

As coisas mudam!

_Eu me chamo Haruno Sakura, tenho 16 anos e acabei de entrar no segundo grau. Moro com meus pais no condomínio da empresa na qual ele trabalha. Moramos na cobertura e temos dois vizinhos. _

_Meus vizinhos são as famílias de Sasuke que mora com seus pais e Naruto que mora com o seus avós Jiraya e Tsunade. O pai do Sasuke é diretor financeiro, meu pai é diretor de tecnologia e o Jiraya é diretor de marketing e escritor nas horas vagas. Graças a isso somos muito bem de situação financeira, já que além de trabalharem eles ta,bém são acionistas da empresa. Esse padrão de vida parecido acabou unindo nossas famílias, com laços muito próximos e vidas muito unidas. _

_Naruto e Sasuke são meus melhores amigos desde sempre, desde que me lembro de alguma coisa lá tem um cabelo amarelo do Naruto e um cabelo azulado do Sasuke. Nossos álbuns de infância são a prova do que eu digo, veja o meu álbum e o deles: os conteúdos são quase idênticos. _

_Nas primeiras vezes sempre estivemos juntos. Primeiro dia de aula, primeiro dia no parque de diversão, primeira vez no zoológico, primeira viagem no estrangeiro ( fomos na Disney), primeira queda de bicicleta, primeira etc... foram tantas primeiras vezes que nem te consigo lembrar. Eles também estiveram presenta na primeira vez que fiquei menstruada. Lembro até hoje o Sasuke apontando pro sangue o Naruto saindo correndo gritando que eu ia morrer, a côlica intensa e eles segurando as minhas mãos dizendo pra eu aguentar que a ajuda já estava chegando, então o papo que toda mãe tem com a filha que fica menstruada a minha teve comigo, sasuke e naruto. Lembro que nós ficamos chocados juntos, mas desde então todas os meses na mesma época eles ficam mais bonzinhos e pacientes comigo e eu percebi que eles não jogam futebol ou fazem qualquer coisa que eu me esforce muito. Não são fofos os meus melhores amigos? _

_Falar da minha vida é obrigatoriamente falar deles, estamos sempre juntos. Há exatamente 12 anos estamos juntos. Sempre juntos. Melhores amigos que aceitam os defeitos uns dos outros. Que podem falar dos defeitos sem parecer arrogantes. Aqueles que não precisam se falar com palavras bastam olhares. É desse tamanho a nossa amizade. _

_Estudamos juntos no colégio da empresa que vai da 1º série até a 8º série. Terminamos esse ano e foi no colégio que aprofundamos a nossa amizade. Como somos os únicos filhos de diretores que moram no condomínio os outros tendem a se afastar um pouco. Na verdade eles mal falavam conosco , eles simplesmente falavam superficialmente como se tivessem medo e os professores estimulavam essa separação com um tratamento diferenciado. É triste mas eramos só nos três, sempre assim. _

_Você deve estar se perguntando se eu não tenho uma amiga e a resposta pode te chocar: Não! Nunca nenhuma menina falou comigo. Talvez porque eu nunca gostei de boneca, estava acostumada a brincar com os meninos de bola ou dessas brincadeiras bestas que as meninas geralmente não gostam, tipo de bater, correr ou subir em árvores. Além de ter sempre Sasuke e Naruto comigo. Acho que isso intimidava elas. Não contei? Eles são lindos. _

_Naruto é um loiro de olhos azuis, só isso basta pra chamar a atenção mais além disso ele é energético e alegre. Tem um sorriso muito perfeito e contagiante e claro seu maior trunfo ele tem um tanquinho que não é normal em garotos de 16 anos. Sasuke é branco com olhos ônix e cabelo rebelde azulado mais lindo do mundo. Seu jeito sério é um charme a mais de poucas palavras quando é meigo faz o mundo mais especial e claro ele tem a bunda mais perfeita do mundo. _

_Nosso trio é perfeito: Um é sério o outro é bobo e eu sou a mediadora. Somos um grupo perfeito. Mas eu sou suspeita para falar nê! _

_Em resumo a minha vida é isso, meus pais e meus vizinhos. _

**XxxXXxXxXxXX**

-Sakura desce desse cavalo nós vamos para casa – gritava Sasuke

-Anda logo Sakura quero me preparar para a aula – gritava freneticamente Naruto

-Já estou indo – e a menina faz o cavalo ir na direção dos amigos e desce do cavalo rápido e se junta aos seus amigos.

-Nossa que pressa, nós nem temos o uniforme ainda! - resmungava Sakura que seguia em direção à casa com os meninos.

-É mas nós vamos na aula amanhã- gritava Naruto

-Quero escolher a roupa com calma - disse Sasuke

-Nem precisávamos ir – diz Sakura

-Nosso primeiro dia de aula e sem o uniforme e você quer faltar? - disse Sasuke com uma leve irritação.

-Nós temos que ir – gritava naruto

-Sou voto vencido – suspirou Sakura e com isso seguiram para o carro com as malas , eles estavam na fazendo do Jiraya avô de Naruto aproveitando as férias. Amanhã era o primeiro dia de aula no novo colégio , era a primeira vez que iriam sair de verdade para o mundo lá fora. E eles estavam animados. Menos Sakura que não estava muito animada.

Eles foram a viagem toda conversando sobre a nova escola e que roupas usarem. Eles já haviam combinado quase todos os detalhes e estavam animados.

Sakura seguiu para o seu apartamento e assim eles dormiram. Sakura meio aflita mais não tinha opção tinha que estudar e o Konoha é um bom colégio. Pelo menos no currículo que Sakura havia visto.

TRIMMMMMMMMM TRIMMMMMMMMMMM

-Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! - gritava Naruto ao ter a porta aberta e entrando sem sequer pedir autorização.

-Naruto você pode parar de gritar é de manhã. - disse a menina bocejando

-Você vai com o tênis all star de que cor? Perguntava o loiro aflito

-Eu vou com o preto – disse ela prendendo o cabelo com um rabo de cavalo

-Não vai não, eu vou com o preto inclusive já estou com ele ! - disse um Sasuke pronto para aula. Calça jeans, all star preto e camisa preta com uma estampa de cobra.

-QUE SACOOO SASUKEEEE!!!! Eu vou com que? - resmungava Naruto

-Então eu irei de verde – e com isso a menina seguiu para o quarto e calçou o tênis.

-Eu vou com o Azul – disse o menino indo em sua casa e voltando em seguida.

-Tô pronta – disse Sakura pegando sua bolsa carteiro preta, estava usando um calça jeans, uma blusa verde com uma lesma estampada e o all star verde.

-Eu também, podemos ir – disse Naruto sorrindo com a sua calça jeans, all star azul e blusa azul com a estampa de um sapo.

Eles seguiram para o carro e foram em direção à escola. Falando besteiras e fazendo besteiras. A ansiedade de Sakura aumentava mais seguiu sem problemas. Ao chegarem Naruto saiu do carro e em seguida Sasuke. Sakura estava nervosa, era a primeira vez fora realmente dos domínios de seus pais. Pode parecer infantil mas e se ninguém gostasse dela, mas antes que ela pudesse responde viu dois pares de mãos estendidas para ela. Ela pegou uma de cada e seguiu sorrindo para a escola.

_O que importa os outros? eu tenho os dois! E eles gostam de mim_ – pensava Sakura e então se tornou confiante.

Eles seguiram para o mural de distribuição de turmas. Era obvio que atrairiam os olhares além de lindos estavam sem os uniformes. Isso era óbvio mas...

-Ei olha o uniforme daqui é muito bonitinho – disse Naruto apontando pras meninas que passavam.

-Sim, e as saias são – dizia Sasuke e os dois se olharam e juntos falaram

-Curtassssssss

-Ninguém merece dá pra segurar os hormônios aí? - dizia Sakura contrariada mas os meninos estavam como eles diziam no paraíso.

-É muita mulher cara – dizia Sasuke e olha que ele era o mais controlado.

Sakura desistiu de reclamar e decidiu seguir para o mural e ver a sala que eles estavam.

Então a menina procurou o seu nome e viu a sala. Sala B. Então, ela olhou os nomes de seus amigos só pra conferir e então ela sentiu seu coração falhar. Ela estava com os olhos arregalados e isso chamou a atenção de Sasuke que se aproximou dela preocupado:

-O que houve Sakra?- perguntou o moreno

-A A – tentava dizer ela mas não conseguia dizer então apontou

-Sala A o que que tem? - perguntou Sasuke

-ESTAMOS NA SALA A? - gritou Naruto

-Sim idiota! - respondeu sasuke mas ele viu o que sakura apontava e era o nome dela. E então seus olhos arregalaram

-Nós estamos em salas separadas! - disse Sasuke incredulo

- O que????? - gritou novamente Naruto

- Nós estamos na A e a Sakura na B – disse Sasuke com a cara fechada

-Sakuraaa eu não quero outra sala além da suaaaa – lamentava Naruto

-Vamos na direção reclamar – disse Sasuke puxando Sakura e sendo seguido por naruto que reclamava que não queria estar longe da sua amiga.

Só que ao chegarem na sala de direção, o diretor não gostou da reclamação e disse que não teriam privilégios só por serem filhos de quem eram e que a definição das salas seriam fixas até o meio do semestre.

Eles saíram de lá por não terem mais o que discutir. Sakura ainda estava muda e sem ação.

-Sakura não fique triste nós vamos te buscar todo dia e estaremos juntos no intervalo. - tentava consolar naruto

-E sempre vamos estar juntos – dizia Sasuke passando os braços pela amiga e Naruto colocando a mão em sua cintura.

-Vocês vão me trocar – disse Sakura baixinho

-nunca, somos só nós três lembra? -disse sasuke com aquele sorriso sexy que só ele podia dar

-Ninguém nunca vai chegar aos seus pés Sakura – disse Naruto sorrindo animadamente

A menina não pode deixar de sorrir e então eles levaram a menina até a sua sala e até a sua carteira. Carteira que eles escolheram pois poderiam achá-la quando procurasse. Todos ficavam olhando para aquele trio interessante na sala. Eles pareciam estar em um mundo particular e riam de suas próprias brincadeiras e manias. Em pouco tempo Sakura se sentia mais aliviada e animada. Claro eles estavam ali por ela. Eles eram os melhores amigos ainda. Faltando apenas um minuto pro inicio da aula Sasuke e Naruto se foram e sakura que estava sentada em uma janela começou a olhar para fora e soltou um suspiro entediada. Seria um longo ano para ela. Com certeza um longo ano.

**OooOOoooO**

_Eis que chega o final do primeiro cap. Sei que é meio chatinho mais eu tinha que mostrar como era a vida da Sakura e dos seus companheiros. Foi mais uma introdução D Espero que tenham se divertido. No próximo cap. Os personagens principais entrarão em jogo. E vocês conseguiram captar que Sakura, Sasuke e Naruto são muito unidos nê??? _

_Então se conseguiram eu fico extremamente feliz essa era a intenção! Respondendo algumas das perguntas eu não tenho nenhum casal definido ainda, eu acredito que a fic vai se produzindo. Mas sei que a Sakura vai ser alvo de diversas pessoas, mas a bobona é inocente demais.Vai ver que é Por que ela foi criada só com os dois ela pode cometer o erro de achar que todos os homens são iguais._

_O Sasuke e o Naruto irão reagir cada um a sua maneira e eu acredito que vai ser muitooo engraçada D _

_Os quintetos amorosos chamou a atenção de muita gente e olha aja gente nos quintetos Mas vai ser beeeeem engraçado só nom vou contar ainda quem será! Espera um cadim D _

_Os casais serão definidos nos decorrer da série, no desenrolar sabe? Fica mais eomcionante e é a primiera vez que eu vou fazer isso kukuku n.n_

_Mas eu já tenho uma vilã em postos D E dessa vez apesar da Ino tb se enquadrar no lado negro da força ela não vai ser a titular. Na primeira parte em mente eu tenho uma outra pessoa pra vilã! Vai ser tãooo divertido! _

_Terá muitaaaa gente nessa fic e acredito que lá pro terceiro ou quarto cap já dê pra dar uma visualizada nos primeiros casais nê! _

_Vejo vc´s lá!! E obrigada por acompanharem mais essa fic D E claro as pessoas que favoritaram a fic sem nem mesmo e ter posto um cap _

_Obrigadaaa!!! _

**E vou dar um aviso! Rápido: As minhas outras duas fics a Enjoy e a brincadeiras de amor eu irei refaze-las! Motivo? Elas foram feitas logo que eu entrei no ff e tão muito ruins o inicio, erro de configuração, partes cortadas, falhas e etc.. Vou melhorar ta! E por isso vamos fazer relançamento 2.0 !! kukuku! Espero que me acompanhem ta! **

Angel Sakura aka AngelZinha


	3. Chapter 3

_Naruto não me pertence, mas não podemos dizer o mesmo do gaara e do sasuke ò.ó _

**Resumo:** Sakura era a melhor amiga desde sempre de Sasuke e Naruto, mas as coisas começaram a mudar e ser vista apenas como Sakura "amiga" que nunca reclama de nada estourou sua paciência e agora em um novo colégio ela decide que as coisas tem que mudar.

**Gênero:** Comédia, Drama, Romance, UA

**Oferecimento:** A Makie Chan por sempre ler as minhas fics e o melhor comentar!

**Chapter Duo - Mudando... **

As coisas mudam!

Sakura estava sentada em sua carteira devidamente escolhida por seus amigos admirando a paisagem da escola. Era bem legal o jardim, gramado e algumas árvores. Um parquinho e alguns bancos espalhados pelo gramado. Em frente duas quadras poli - esportivas. Ela olhava como era enorme em comparação a sua outra escola. E nem percebeu quando o professor e o resto dos alunos entraram na sala. As o professor, que tentou dar uma desculpa esfarrapada por seu atraso, percebeu a novata.

-Ora ora e não é que nós temos uma aluna nova! Venha aqui e se apresente por favor – disse O professor olhando para Sakura

-Er hum... –disse Sakura com a cabeça baixa indo até a frente da Sala.

-Eu me Chamo Haruno Sakura muito prazer – disse a menina cumprimentando seus companheiros de sala com muita vergonha. Conseguiu muitos comentários e a maioria era favorável e de como ela era fofa. Especialmente um olhar de um certo ruivo que estava na ultima fileira carteira.

-Eu sou Kakashi o professor, qualquer coisa pode me perguntar – disse ele sorrindo e Sakura nem achou estranho ele usar uma mascara no rosto. Ambos trocaram um humilde sorriso e Sakura seguiu para a sua carteira.

A aula correu normalmente e quando o sinal do intervalo tocou Sakura estava arrumando as suas coisas quando ouviu alguns gritinhos histéricos de pessoas que passavam por ali e as meninas da sala e alvoroço. Mas ela não estava interessada em saber o que era e sim em ficar pronta para encontrar seus amigos. Nunca estiveram tanto tempo separados. E se assustou quando uma mão puxou seu cabelo...

-AI AIII ME LARGAAAA!!! - gritava a menina sem entender, mas ouvindo uma risada que ela conhecia bem!

-NARUTOO VOCÊ TA MORTOOO!!! – gritou a menina e deu uma rasteira no garoto que caiu de bunda no chão.

-Ai, você é tão violenta! – disse o loiro passando a mão na bunda

-Ninguém mandou puxar meu cabelo – disse a menina ajeitando o rabo de cavalo e estendendo a mão para o amigo levantar.

-Estava com saudade – disse a menina sorrindo

-Eu também – respondeu a voz mas não era a de Naruto

-Sasuke some daqui era pra mim – gritou Naruto se levantando e seguindo para a porta com a sua mão no ombro dela.

-Vocês tavam demorando demais – resmungou Sasuke

-É que eu tava guardando as minhas coisas – disse Sakura já acostumada com o amigo

-Mas eu vim te buscar côo ousa me deixar esperando – disse Sasuke

-Eu ta,bem vim te buscar Sakuraaaaaa – disse Naruto

-Eu senti falta de vocês dois – disse a menina sorrindo

-Eu também Sakura, você não sabe como foi terrível estar só com o Sasuke ele... – e assim continuaram falando e deixando todas as pessoas boquiabertas. Aqueles dois deuses gatos e gostosos tinham vindo até ali somente para buscá-la. E pareciam ter tanta intimidade, pra poderem andar abraçados. Irmãos com certeza não eram com aqueles cabelos Rosa, Azul e Loiro. Sem responder qualquer dúvida ou sequer perceber que elas existiam, eles seguiram para o local aonde iriam desfrutar seu primeiro intervalo.

-Eu quero comer aqui nessa árvore – disse Sakura

-Não, quero ir pra mesa – disse Sasuke

-Eu quero comerrrr logoooo!! – gritava Naruto

-Por favor eu queria tanto comer aqui, por favor – pedia Sakura fazendo bico

-Oh Sasuke seu se coração vamos comer aqui – disse Naruto que sempre era facilmente influenciado por biquinhos e manhas.

-Droga – disse Sasuke sentando

-Naruto você compra – Disse Sakura mostrando a quantidade de pessoas no balcão

-Deixaa Comigoooooo!! –disse o oiro que foi animado em busca do Lanche perdido!

-Idiota – disse Sasuke ao ver o loiro pulando de alegria ao seguir pro balcão.

Sakura olhando o amigo solta um suspiro e Sasuke olha pra ela

-O que foi? – perguntou o rapaz sem rodeios, ele não era do tipo que enfeitava e depois perguntava.

-Nada – disse Sakura

-Larga de ser fresca, como se eu não te conhecesse – disse o rapaz arqueando as sobrancelhas e com um sorriso de canto de lábios. E essa era uma das muitas armas de Sasuke, o arquear de sobrancelha com sorriso o deixava muito atraente e ele sabia disso.

-É que eu me senti sozinha – disse a menina abraçando as pernas e escondendo a vergonha

-Isso é obvio. Nós sempre estivemos juntos e nós também sentimos a sua falta. – disse Sasuke acariciando o cabelo da menina

-Obrigada – disse ela sorrindo

-Ei que tal fazermos futebol juntos? – perguntou Sasuke apontando para um campo aonde praticavam esse esporte.

-Excelente idéia! – disse sakura se animando

-Mas os times são divididos em feminino e masculino – disse uma voz que não era de Sasuke nem de Sakura e que fez ambos olharem para cima

-Mas a Sakura joga melhor que quase todos os homens Ino– disse uma voz atrás de Ino

-Desculpe me intrometer – disse a menina sorrindo

-Que nada! – disse Sasuke que estava abrindo um pacote que Naruto trouxe

Todos se sentaram e o papo foi fluindo, mas Sakura se sentia meio incomoda com a presença de ino. Ela sabia que era idiotice mas ainda assim ela sentia.

-Então a gente vai dar um jeito a Sakura te que entrar no mesmo time que a gente – disse Sasuke

-Mas ela é uma menina- protestou Ino

-Não ela é a SAKURA – disse Naruto sorrindo e fazendo Sakura corar de vergonha e fazer Ino sorrir animada.

-Ei, eu sou uma menina – disse Sakura em sua defesa

-Sakura quantas meninas podem me bater? – perguntou Naruto

-Quantas quiserem? – pergunta Sakura

-Tá vendo, qual menina daria uma resposta assim?! Sakura é a Sakura e ponto – disse Naruto como se encerrasse a questão.

-Quem é o capitão? – pergunta Sasuke para Ino

-Neji do Segundo ano, cabelo liso e olhar arrogante. As pessoas se conhecem, pois a maioria estuda aqui desde o jardim. – Disse ino como se as pessoas quisessem saber de tudo

-Beleza é só falar com ele. – disse Sasuke

-Por que não o feminino? – perguntou Ino encarando Sakura

-É por que eu não acho que o nível vai ser bom – disse Sakura dando os ombros

-E também por que ela tem que estar conosco – disse Sasuke

-Por que? Vocês são namorados? – perguntou Ino

Os três se olharam sério e depois caíram na gargalhada.

-Namorados? Hahaha – eles riam e então Ino caiu na gargalhada também.

-Eu já sabia a resposta – disse ino e piscou o olho para Sasuke

-O que é aquilo? – perguntou Sakura olhando para um grupo que estava rindo alto

-Ah elas são atletas. A de cabelo castanho é a Tenten capitã do time de Futebol feminino. Ela é a estrelinha da escola comigo. A do lado dela é a Hinata Chan ela é muito fofa, pois é muito tímida. Quero apertar ela. E no mais elas só andam com meninas bonitas. – disse Ino animada

-Nossa – disse Naruto

-Bem gostosas – disse Sasuke que ao invés de cutucar Naruto cutucou Sakura

-Eww que nojo! – gritou Sakura

-Foi mal – disse Sasuke rindo

-Olha como elas são fofas – disse Naruto

-Bom eu vou lá cumprimenta-las.- disse Ino que na verdade só queria se exibir pros meninos.

-Ohh Olha a ino, ela ta rebolando – disse Naruto babando

-Se ela mexer um pouquinho mais vai aparecer a calcinha. – disse Sasuke sem piscar.

-Ei dá pra pararem e nem é um dia e vocês já conhecem as meninas – ralhou Sakura.

-Elas quase agarraram a gente na sala. – disse Sasuke como se não fosse nada

-Quando a gente ta com você elas nos evitam, mas sem você foi meio constrangedor – disse Naruto coçando o cabelo e vermelho

-Ai meu deus sério? – perguntou Sakura

-Sim, mas não nos importamos. Decidimos ir pegando – disse Sasuke e batendo na mão de Naruto

-Como assim? – perguntou Sakura horrorizada

-Sabe beijar, pegar e essas coisas – disse Sasuke dando os ombros

-Não tem vergonha de falar isso na minha frente não? – disse Sakura se levantando

-Ah qualé Sakura, é só você – disse Sasuke dando ombro

-Sim, você sempre sabe de tudo da gente. – disse Naruto

-Vamos pra aula – disse Sasuke seguindo para a sala

-Vamos – disse Naruto e Sakura ficou parada olhando os dois se afastarem...

-Ei vai vir não? – gritou Sasuke

-Anda! – disse Naruto

A menina lentamente se aproxima

-Ei Sakura vc é insubstituível – disse Naruto

-Com certeza – disse Sasuke e ela ficou mais aliviada...

Quando chegaram no corredor os meninos passaram na sala da Sakura.

-Ei eu levo vocês agora – disse a menina sorrindo

-Beleza – disse Sasuke

Eles seguiram até a sala onde eles mostraram aonde sentavam e ficara conversando um pouco quando chegou Ino.

-Sasuke sasuke você prefere rosa ou azul? – perguntou Ino atrapalhando a conversa

-Azul por que? – respondeu o rapaz ríspido

-Aha eu sabia!!!!! – gritava Ino e Sakura havia sido esquecida ali

-Naruto Rosa ou Laranja? – perguntou Ino

-Laranja claro! – disse o jovem loiro

-Eu acertei as duas – se vangloriou Ino e em seguida uma ruiva de sorriso atrevido se aproximava

-Eu também disse isso, eles não tem cara que gosta de coisas inocentes – disse a menina ruiva

-Sakura só olhava aquilo e decidiu se levantar para que fosse percebida quando estivesse saindo mas...

-É que a minha calcinha é azul e estávamos falando que cor vocês preferiam – disse Ino e o papo estava esquentando. Quando da porta...

-SASUKE NARUTO – Sakura havia gritado os dois.

-Ei tem uma menina chamando vocês na porta – disse a ruiva apontando Sakura

-Que se Dane ela – disse Sasuke olhando ino que estava quase mostrando a tal calcinha azul e Naruto que babava sequer teve o trabalho de olhar.

A menina sentiu seus olhos encherem de lágrimas e saiu correndo de lá direto para a parte de trás da escola.

Lá ela foi para um canto e abraçou as suas pernas e começou a chorar.

-Nada ia mudar não é? Mentirosos! – dizia a menina enquanto as lágrimas caiam.

Ela sequer percebeu a aproximação de uma pessoa. O rapaz parou e ficou alguns minutos olhando a pessoa na sua frente que chorava como uma criança.

-Ei dá pra sair da minha frente? – disse o rapaz grosseiramente

-Ah claro, mais um homem que maravilha – disse a menina com raiva no olhar

-ei, antes de me crucificar qual crime eu cometi? – disse o rapaz olhando intrigado para a garota

-É homem, sendo assim é tudo igual! – disse a menina com o olhar brilhando por causa das lágrimas que ainda teimavam em cair. O jovem procurou alguma coisa em sua mochila e se abaixou calmamente estendo a garota.

-Toma um lenço – disse ele

Sakura olhou pela primeira vez realmente para o rapaz. Ele era ruivo, de olhos verdes penetrantes. Corpo de fazer inveja em qualquer pessoa e para completar o conjunto uma voz rouca e baixa. Sakura se sentiu envergonhada de descontar a sua raiva em um desconhecido. Pegou o lenço e assôou o nariz e foi devolve-lo.

-Er pode ficar – disse o rapaz

-Obrigada – disse Sakura sorrindo pela primeira vez para o jovem

-O que houve? – disse o rapaz sentando do seu lado

-É meio complicado! – disse a menina suspirando

-Eu não costumo ser gentil por isso aproveita – disse o rapaz curto e grosso olhando profundamente a menina

-É que ... – disse Sakura

-Se não vai contar to indo – disse o rapaz se levantando

-Calma eu contooooooo – gritou Sakura e segurou a blusa do rapaz... O jovem sorriu e sentou novamente.

-É que é a primeira vez que eu venho para a escola que não é da empresa e eu não me acostumei. E meus amigos parecem que me tratam côo menino. Nós fomos criados juntos mas eu sou uma menina e eles só sabe falar de meninas e estão me excluindo de certa forma. Acredita que eu fui na sala deles e eles sequer me notaram porque umas meninas estava falando de calcinhas! Acredita??? E o pior é que eu sei que sou igual um menino mas to me sentindo mal. E se ninguém gostar de mim? Eu só tenho os dois e se eles me trocarem? O que eu vou fazer? – disse a menina com seus olhos novamente cheios de lágrimas.

Gaara não compreendeu bem,pois ela misturou diversos assuntos em um só. Mas uma coisa ele compreendeu e não entendeu.

Na frente dele havia uma garota de longos cabelos sedosos, olhos verdes, pele branca e corpo definido. Aparentemente com uma cintura fina e rosto de traços delicados. Em que momento alguém poderia ver um menino ali?

-Olha o que e acho é que você tem que mudar o ponto de vista deles se isso te incomoda – disse Gaara ainda encarando a menina

-Como? – perguntou Sakura interessada

-Ora sendo uma menina, pergunte isso pras suas amigas – disse o rapaz dando os ombros e percebeu que a menina corou cruelmente. Será?

-Você não tem uma amiga? – perguntou o rapaz timidamente e viu a garota balançar a cabeça.

-Nenhumazinha? – perguntou o rapaz novamente e a menina escondeu seu rosto entre as pernas.

Ele sacou seu celular e discou um número. Sakura estava tentada a olhar mas ela não queria levantar seu rosto estava sentindo arder de tanta vergonha.

-Temari tenho um serviço pra você... Você adora barbie não é? ... Eu sei que sim. ... E daí o que? ... Quer morrer sua loira de farmácia? ... Olha uma garota que eu conheci hoje e ela nunca teve uma amiga! ... É verdade sua retardada ... Tipo ela quer aprender a ser mais feminina. ... Não sem noção nenhuma ... Pode fazer o que quiser ... Sim é sim ... Te apresento na sala ... Já to indo!

E ele desligou o celular e sorriu pela primeira vez estendendo a mão para Sakura.

-Eu sou Sabaku no Gaara – disse ele ajudando Sakura a levantar

-Eu sou Haruno Sakura – disse ela se levantando

-Vamos pra sala e pode deixar que eu vou te ajudar – disse gaara

-Obrigada Gaara - disse a menina sorrindo e segurando a mão dele seguiram para a sala.

Gaara se sentiu corando ao ver a menina segurando a sua mão, mas se lembrou. Ela não tem senso do comum. E suspirou. Ele viu que era muito trabalhoso ser bonzinho.

Subitamente a menina parou...

-Gaara você é meu amigo? – perguntou a menina com a maior cara de felicidade.

-er.. hum.. Acho que sim – disse Gaara por fim

-EBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – gritou a menina e pulou nos braços de Gaara.

-Ei calma – dizia gaara tentando controlar a menina

-Que bom... – e assim seguiram para a sala, já era o intervalo e troca de professor.

OS dois entraram na sala e Gaara foi pro seu lugar. E fez um sinal para Sakura se aproximar.

-Temari pula uma carteira! – disse o rapaz para a loira que olhou intrigada

-Por que? – disse a menina

-Por que agora a sakura senta aí – disse Gaara

-Mas o Sasuke e o Naruto escolheram aquele lugar pra mim – disse Sakura perplexa

-Mas agora eu escolhi esse aqui – disse Gaara e olhou feio para a menina

-Estou pegando as minhas coisas – disse Sakura rapidinho ao ver a cara de malvado dele

-Quem é? – perguntou Temari vendo a menina correndo para juntar suas coisas.

-É a menina que eu te disse – respondeu gaara olhando Sakura

-É ela??? – disse Temari admirada

-Sim – e nesse momento a menina chegou

-Essa é a Temari, minha irmã – disse Gaara para Sakura

-Er.. hum, oi Temari –disse Sakura corando, era a primeira vez que teria uma amiga e não queria estragar. Então temari se levantou e agarrou Sakura

-QUE FOFAAAAAAAAAA!!! Oii Sakuraa Channnnnnn – disse a menina como se sakura fosse uma criança de prezinho.

Sakura sorriu. E Gaara também.

-Eu não gosto de amigas mas vcocê será uma exceção – disse Temari e então

-Nós somos amigas? – pergunta Sakura baixinho

-Clarooo – disse Temari apertando as bochechas da Sakura e ela corou um pouco ao ver o Sorriso que e a menina fez.

No decorrer da aula Sakura, Temari e Gaara conversaram bastante e então eles entenderam os medos de Sakura e sua vontade. E Temari disse que vai fazer da Sakura a menina mais menina de todas. Na verdade ela só queria brincar de trocar roupa n.n

-Ei Sakura me dá seu celular– pediu gaara e Sakura deu o menino confirmou sua suspeita e ao ver a câmera mirou em si mesmo e tirou uma foto. Em seguida anotou seu número. Fez o mesmo com Temari e devolveu o celular para ela.

-Me dá seu número – pediu Temari e a menina que ainda estava chocada com a foto que gaara tirou de si mesmo falou automaticamente.

-Sakura você já sabe usar o uniforme? – perguntou Temari

-Claro, é só vestir – disse a menina como se Temari fosse retardada e então Temari e Gaara a abraçaram juntos. E isso chamou a atenção da sala. A família Sabaku não era muito conhecida por sua cordialidade. E eles estavam **abraçando** uma pessoa.

-De que planeta você veio? – dizia Temari carinhosamente

-Só vestir? Foi demais essa – disse Gaara passando a ao na sua cabeça. Sakura estava se sentindo uma débil mental.

-O que eu fiz? – perguntou a menina corada

-Ainda bem que você tem a gente! – disse Temari sorrindo

-Anota seu endereço aqui – disse Gaara e Sakura obedientemente escrevia.

**OoOoOOoo**

**Bip Bip **

Ino abria seu celular para ler uma mensagem.

_Ino, é a Kin. Você não vai acreditar no babado forte! Os irmão Sabaku barra pesada estão nesse momento_

Ino olhou incrédula pro celular. A mensagem acabou ali? Então ela começou a ecsrever uma mensagem.

_Kin sua puta o que aconteceu?_

_Ino_

Ficou feliz por logo em seguida seu celular apitar.

**Bip Bip **

_Calma, não precisa ofender! Os Sabaku estão abraçando a novata. Ele inclusive pediu o celular dela. Estou boba querida! Ele obrigou ela a sentar perto dele e tudo. E a Temari está chamando ela pra ir na casa dela. É o babado do ano!!! _

_Kin_

Ino sentiu seu queixo cair lentamente. O que era aquilo? Só podia ser mentira. Os Sabaku eram famosos justamente por não se misturarem com ninguém. Se isso for verdade... Seria muito problemático para ela. Já que ela era, como ela definia ela mesma: **A melhor caloura**!

**OoOoOooOOOo**

-O que as 5 da manhã? – reclamava Sakura

-Sim, as 5 – respondeu Temari

-Como eu vou? – reclama mais Sakura

-Eu vou te buscar – disse Gaara sem dar importância

-Sério? Mas eu devia vir com os meninos – disse Sakura fazendo biquinho

-Não, você tem que se ajeitar, você não que as coisas mudem? – perguntou Temari cruzando os braços

-Quero – disse ela de biquinho

-Então decidido – disse Gaara como se isso acabasse a discussão.

-Tá nê! – disse Sakura e Temari pulou nela e a menina não pode deixar de rir.

A aula terminou bem e Sakura estava ajeitando suas coisas quando as pessoas na porta começaram a comentar e apontar.

-Gaara devolve o caderno – pedia Sakura sentada na mesa olhando o ruivo

-Calma – dizia o rapaz

-Temari posso bater nele? – perguntou Sakura rindo

-Por sua conta e risco – disse a menina arremessando uma bolinha de papel no Gaara que se levantou e foi na direção da Sakura

-Não fui euuuuuuuuuuuu eu juroooooooooooooooooooo – gritava Sakura que saia correndo e gritando.

-Você me paga – disse Gaara que pegou a menina no colo e começou a fazer cosquinhas nela.

-Paraaa eu vou morrerrrrrrrrr – gritava Sakura rindo.

-AHANNNNNNNN – gritou Sasuke na porta

-O Carro já chegou Sakura – disse Naruto

Os dois estavam sérios olhando a cena. Eles na verdade estavam chocados mas Sakura então viu. No pescoço de Sasuke tinha uma Ino pendurada e no de Naruto uma Tayuya.

A menina ficou um pouco triste mas então gaara fez mais algumas cosquinhas para que a menina sorrisse e a largou enquanto pegava o caderno para devolver.

A menina pegou suas coisas e acenou para os amigos.

-Sakura atende o celular – gritou Temari

-Claroooo – disse ela enquanto cruzava a porta e via a cara de gaara se fechar com a saída da menina.

-Será que foi amor a primeira vista? – perguntou Temari

-Vai se danar – disse Gaara enquanto guardava as suas coisas e Temari ria.

-Foi mal – disse Sakura indo com os amigos e as suas acompanhantes para o carro.

-Por que saiu do lugar que a gente escolheu? – perguntou Sasuke ríspido

-É que tava longe do Gaara e da Temari – disse Sakura

-Quem são eles Sakura? – perguntou Naruto fazendo biquinho

-Eles são meus amigos da sala. – disse Sakura

-Grande Coisa – disse Sasuke

-Eu fiquei sabendo que o Gaara te abraçou no meio da aula, confere? – perguntou Ino

-Mais ou menos – disse a menina corada

-O que ELE TE ABRAÇOU???? – gritou Naruto

-Ele e a Temari – disse Sakura vermelha

-E você deixou? – perguntou sAsuke

-Ei parem de falar de mim e vocês? Olha ainda estão com meninas penduradas no pescoço. – gritou Sakura

-Ahan, querida por favor eu me chamo ino. – disse Ino rispidamente.

-E eu Tayuya – disse a outra Sebosa

-Eu não me importo com o nome de vocês, as duas não são minhas amigas – disse Sakura e saiu correndo em direção ao carro.

-E quem quer ser? – disse Ino em voz alta mais quase caiu no chão quando Sasuke a arrancoui de seu pescoço e saiu em direção ao carro, no mesmo tempo que Naruto também fazia o mesmo.

-É acho que a gente meio que esqueceu da Sakura – disse Naruto baixo

-É, eu vi – disse Sasuke

-Vamos ANIMA- LAAAAAA SESSÃO DE CINEMAAAA – gritava Naruto enquanto entrava no carro e pulava no colo da menina fazendo a mesma rir.

-ARGTH QUEM ESSAZINHA PENSA QUE É? – gritava Ino batendo o pé!

-EU Não SEI E NEM QUERO SABER – gritou Tayuya.

-ELA ME PAGAAAA!! – Gritou Ino

A tarde correu normalmente, eles assistiram filmes juntos e comeram muitas besteiras. Somente coisas que Sakura gostava. Eles estavam fazendo aquilo, pois achavam que tinham negligenciado a amiga.

Eles estava m por fim vendo um filme qualquer onde a protagonista estava com calcinha azul e seduzindo um rapaz.

-Olha sasuke parece a Ino, Por fim você viu a calcinha dela? – perguntou Naruto

Sakura só revirou os olhos. Novamente aquele assunto. A tarde estava tão boa...

-Claro. Só não peguei por que não quis – disse Sasuke

-A tatuya me mostrou o sutiã – disse Naruto babando

-Ei vou deitar – disse Sakura se levantando

-Mas são só 10 horas Sakura – disse Naruto

-É que eu vou acordar cedo – respondeu rápido a menina

-Nós também – disse Sasuke

-Mas eu quero deitar – disse a menina por fim

-Então ta. Vai ! – disse Sasuke encerrando a questão

A menina seguiu para o quarto dela saindo da casa de Naruto onde estavam.

"_Eu sou mesmo uma idiota_" – pensou Sakura antes de colocar o pijama e tentar dormir, mas não sem antes avisar aos seus pais que iria sair mais cedo.

**TRimmmmm Trimmmmmmmm**

-Alô – respondeu Sakura em sua cama

-Ainda acordada? – perguntou uma voz séria e quando sakura olhou a tela era Gaara

-Gaaraa – disse a menina alegre e isso fez o rapaz do outro lado abrir um singelo sorriso.

-Vai dormir logo que eu não quero atraso – disse o rapaz

-Já to na cama de pijama quer que eu ligue a webcam? – disse a menina anima.

-Vai dormir – e com isso Gaara desligou o Celular deixando ua Sakura rindo... Não queria ter nenhuma idéia que pudesse se arrepender depois.

"_Ela só não te senso de comum_" – pensou ele

**ooooOOOOooOOo**

-A Sakura ta super estranha – disse Naruto

-E qual é a daquele cara fazendo cosquinha nela? – retrucou Sasuke

-Temos que reobrar nossa vigilância – disse Naruto sério

-Sim – disse Sasuke

-Mas vai ser difícil faze isso e ter que cuidar das outras garotas – disse Naruto babando

-É verdade! – disse Sasuke pensando

**OoOOooOOoO**

END CHAPTER 2 !!!

Espero que gostemmmm está sendo super divertido escrever e gente as coisas começaram a andar! A dupla dinâmica dessa fic vai ser Temari x Sakura. Essas duas vão aprontar muito. Já que a Temari por opção não quer se juntar ao grupo das SC – Sem cérebro! Nome dado por Temari às Patys bestas.

Próximo cap vai ter confusão E viram à idiota da ino fazendo a Sakura se sentir mal! Ecow! E olha que ela nem é a vilã da história ò.ó

Enfim xD vejo vocês no próximo cap!


	4. Chapter 4

_Na minha lista de compras de encontra Naruto portanto ele é "quase"meu!_

**Resumo:** Sakura era a melhor amiga desde sempre de Sasuke e Naruto, mas as coisas começaram a mudar e ser vista apenas como Sakura "amiga" que nunca reclama de nada estourou sua paciência e agora em um novo colégio ela decide que as coisas tem que mudar.

**Gênero:** Comédia, Drama, Romance, UA

**Oferecimento:** Lele, pois ela me ajudou lendo o cap e também me escutando e claro me animando para escrever logo! Lele nova amiga querida!

**Chapter Tree **_Novos Ventos... _

As coisas mudam!

Eram 4:55 da manhã e um jovem rapaz discava um número em seu celular, ele estava e frente à um lindo portão de um condomínio luxuoso. Um vento frio passava por ele e mesmo agasalhado o vento que batia em seu rosto fazia todo o seu corpo reagir.

**TRIMMMMMMMMMM TRIMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Uma menina de pijama de ursinhos e cabelos rosa girava em sua cama com o insistente barulho do celular.

**TRIMMMMMMMM TRIMMMMMMM TRIMMMMMMMMM**

-Pega a espada e mata o monstro – dizia Sakura que ainda estava adormecida.

**TRIMMMMMMMMMMMMM TRIMMMMMMMMMM TRIMMMMMMMMMMM**

**TRIMMM TRIMMMMMMMMMMTRIMMMMMMMM TRIMMMMMMM**

Sakura pega lentamente o celular ainda sem abrir os olhos.

-Hum – diz a menina

-ACORDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TA FRIOOO VOCÊ SABIA?????????? – gritou Gaara e fez a menina cair da cama

Ele simplesmente ouviu o barulho da queda...

-Ei ta tudo bem? – perguntou ele a menina ainda caída no chão com a barriga descoberta responde

-Sim, já é hora de acordar? – perguntou ela

-Já passou da hora – disse Gaara

-Onde você ta? – disse a menina tentando sentar-se na cama

-Em frente ao seu portão – disse ele de forma enigmática

-O queeeee?? – disse a menina que correu pra sua janela e pôde avistar de longe u rapaz que estava em uma...

-MOTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! – gritou ela excitada

-Algum problema ? – perguntou Gaara

-Nenhummmmmmmm!! Eu sempre quis andar de moto, to descendo – disse ela agora animada

-Normalmente as meninas tem medo você sabia? – disse gaara provocando-a antes de desligar

-E daí? – perguntou Sakura já indo pro banheiro

-Vai se arruar que ta frio – disse ele e desligou. Sakura olhou pro telefone e suspirou

-Educado como sempre

A menina tomou uma ducha rápida , escovou os dentes e prendeu seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo. Pôs uma calça jeans e uma camisa preta acompanhada de seu sobretudo de couro preto.

-Eu sabia que era uma boa comprar – disse Sakura se olhando no espelho e vendo um reflexo do que ela seria se fosse motoqueira. Ela fez alguma poses com cara de má e começou a rir dela mesma em frente ao espelho.

-Com essa cara eu não assusto nem uma criança de jardim – e pegou a mala com as coisas que Temari havia dito ser essencial. Ela saiu de casa e seguiu correndo para o portão de entrada acenando como louca para gaara. Gaara simplesmente ficou olhando-a

"Como ela consegue ficar tão bonita com qualquer coisa?" Pensou gaara vendo a menina tão desejável com botas e calça jeans.

-Chegueiiii – disse a menina sorrindo e esperando o porteiro abrir o portão.

Gaara apenas acenou com a cabeça e sentou na moto. Sakura sorriu ao ver a moto de Gaara era linda. Vermelha com um dragão preto pintado e rodas diamantadas.

-OHHH não sabia que você é rico Gaara – disse a menina passando pelo portão

-Eu não sou, meus pais eram mais morreram faz alguns anos. – disse o rapaz dando os ombros e acelerando a moto

-Meus pêsames – disse Sakura por ter tocado em um assunto delicado

-Sem problemas disse o rapaz

-Ah espera – disse a menina que estava quase subindo na moto e agora retornada na direção do porteiro.

-Sempre que o Gaara ou Temari Sabaku estiverem aqui podem liberar o acesso direto como meus convidados. Anota na lista de pessoas de livre acesso por favor. – Disse a menina e voltou para a moto

-Sim senhorita Haruno – disse o rapaz cumprimentando a menina

-Hum, então posso invadir a sua c asa quando quiser? – disse Gaara em um sentido malicioso que sequer foi notado

-Clarooo está convidado – disse a menina sentando na moto. Gaara apenas suspirou.

-Idiota – disse ele enquanto acelerava e Sakura sequer lembrou de responder ao sentir o vento gelado em seu rosto.

-UHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- gritava a menina

-Cala a boca – respondia Gaara mais bem estava gostando da menina que ao invés de pedir para reduzir côo todo mundo pedia incitava ele à acelerar ainda mais.

-Maisssss rápidoo gaaaraaaaaaaaaa – gritava a menina

-Se eu for mais rápido você vai cair – disse Gaara e nesse momento sentiu a menina se apertar um pouco mais forte em sua cintura e fez seu corpo esquentar um pouco.

-Pronto tô mais segura que nunca acelera- Gritava Sakura

-Chegamos – disse Gaara entrando em uma casa que mais parecia uma casa de samurai.

-Ohh que legal a sua casa é estilo tradicional – dizia Sakura de boca aberta. Ela sempre esteve em contato com imóveis mais modernos e alguns com estilos ocidentais. Então ver de perto uma casa que mais parecia um templo era quase como um parque de diversões.

-Podíamos montar um clube de luta aqui – dizia a menina

-Você tem cada idéia de retardada – disse Gaara descendo da moto com Sakura

-Ei, assim você me magoa – disse a menina chutando Gaara. Mas antes que ele pudesse revidar Temari abriu uma das portas.

-SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – gritou Temari vindo em sua direção e a menina saiu correndo em direção da loira

-Temariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – ela pulou na direção de Temari com a intenção de dar-lhe um beijo

-SAKURA PARAAAAAA – gritou Gaara mais era tarde demais, a menina de cabelos róseos se jogou em cima de temari e ela ainda estava com o capacete da moto fazendo assim as duas colidire e Temari quase se machucar,

-ME desculpeeeeeeee – dizia Sakura com lágrimas nos olhos ao ver Temari com a testa um pouco vermelha

-Não foi nada – dizia Temari mas a menina estava realmente envergonhada e isso fazia Temari aperta-la entre os braços.

-mulheres – disse Gaara antes de sentar no sofá e ligar a televisão.

-Que casa animada – disse uma voz descendo a escada. Era um rapaz mais velho e ele levava um boneco de madeira em suas mãos.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA um Pinoquioooooooo!!! – gritou Sakura que foi em direção ao boneco

Gota em todos presentes na sala

-Desculpe ela está pior porque acordou cedo – disse Gaara como se explicasse alguma coisa

-VocÊ gosta deles? – perguntou o jovem que desceu as escadas

-Sim – disse Sakura que mexia com os bonecos côo se fossem eles que falassem

-Ohhhh alguém que compreende a minha arte eu sou Kankurou- Diz o rapaz

-Eu sou Haruno Sakura, muito prazer – disse a menina

-Sakura vamos tomar café e nos arrumar – disse Temari puxando a menina que se esforçava em continuar brincando com o boneco de madeira.

-E eu vou indo pro trabalho, Se divirtam – e com isso ele foi indo em direção a porta

-sim, tchau senhor Kankurou e Tchau Pinóquio – disse a menina ao boneco

-Você é meio doidinha não é? – perguntou Temari

-Hãn? – disse sakura enquanto comia uma torrada com geléia.

-Você gosta de umas coisas diferentes, é isso que ela quer dizer – disse Gaara

–Eu gosto do que eu gosto ué! Qual o problema nisso? – perguntou Sakura com a boca cheia e fazendo torrada voar pra todos os lados.

-Nada Sakura Nada! Continue assim – disse Temari sorrindo E isso fazia Sakura se sentir idiota, mas a comida tava gostosa demais pra ela protestar. Realmente ela era amiga de Naruto.

Depois da refeição as meninas seguiram para o quarto da Temari e a batalha começou.

-Meu Deus você sabia que é menina? – perguntava Temari olhando de perto as sombrancelhas da Sakura

-Eu sei, mas é que eu não ligo muito- diz Sakura dando ombros

-Dá pra notar! – diz Temari atacando as sombrancelhas da amiga

-AIIIIIIIIIIII AIII PARAAAA – gritava Sakura mais a Temari continuou e continuou...

-Sakura essa saia ta no cumprimento errado- diz Temari

-Mas é do tamanho que veio – disse sakura

-É que as meninas usam um truque. – e Temari foi na direção de Sakura e dobrou o cós da saia e pôs um cinto em cima.

-Viu é assim que se faz – disse Temari

-Mas não ficou tipo curta demais? – perguntou Sakura olhando a saia que estava num tamanho normal, normal o suficiente pra mostrar as lindas pernas de Sakura.

-Toma eu já previa que você era uma sem jeito e comprei esse short pra você usar por baixo – e Temari entrega um short bem curtinho, mas que fazia Sakura se sentir muito melhor. Com isso Temari se afastou para ver a sua obra prima.

E realmente ela havia conseguido o que queria. Sakura estava linda. Ela havia dado um jeito nas sombrancelhas e também feito uma maquiagem delicada que realçavam seus lábios e seus lindos olhos verdes. E assim elas desceram as escadas pois já estavam em cima da hora para o colégio. E não poderiam entrar atrasadas.

-Vamos senão a gente perde a aula – disse Temari puxndo Sakura e descendo as escadas aonde Gaara já estava esperando.

-Suas lerdas vamos – disse Gaara se levanto e deixando lentamente seu queixo cair.

Aquela era a Sakura? A menina molequinho? Como ela poderia estar tão... Gostosa?

Ela estava com o uniforme que era composto de uma saia de pregas quadriculada preta e branca, sobre a saia um cinto de camurça preto bordado, a blusa da escola estava um pouco curta e quando ela se mexia aparecia a sua barriga bem trabalhada e às vezes quando se mexia muito seu umbigo também dava o ar de graça. A camisa branca de botões com alguns abertos e a gravata frouxa dava um ar sensual. Os seios foram realçados e a cintura fina também. O blazer preto da escola dava op ar de seriedade ao uniforme.Nos pés usava um sapato boneca com uma meia branca. Nas mãos uma bolsa de camurça preta bordada. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e nas pontas cacheads caindo sobre a blusa e sobre o decote. Seus labios brilhantes o tornavam totalente desejaveis. Gaara então levou um tapa de Temari e saiu da sua viagem em Sakura.

-Vamos estamos quase atrasados – disse Teamri acordando o rapaz.

O uniforme masculino era igual só que o invés de saia era calça quadricula e ao invés de gravata vermelha era azul.

-Ficou legal??? – perguntou Sakura indo pro carro que Temari acabava de entrar

-Digamos que é impossivel alguém te ver como menino agora – disse Gaara que ao entrar abriu a janela e sentiu o vento gelado esfriar seu corpo que estava bem quente.

-Obrigadaaaaa aos doiss – gritava Sakura no carro rumo ao colégio

**OoOOOOO **

-Cara não acredito que a Sakura tenha saído sem a gente – disse Naruto pela milesima vez entrando pelos portões do colégio.

-Nem eu, e pra onde ela foi? – resmungava Sasuke

-A gente sempre foi juntos pro colégio- Dizia Naruto e olhava em cada canto do colégio a procura de uns cabelos rosas.

-Quando eu achar ela vou puxar aqueles cabelos rosas até ela chorar – disse Sasuke com uma cara muito sádica.

-E eu vou chutar ela até ela ficar roxa – disse Naruto também com um olhar insano

-POR ISSO VAMOS ACHA-LA – gritaram os dois juntos e seguiram pelos corredores em busca de Sakura

**OoOOoOOOOo**

-Nossa chegamos em cima da hora – disse Sakura saindo do carro

-Que sorte não ter trânsito! – disse Temari saindo do carro também

-Vamos – disse Gaara e o trio seguiu para sala...

**OoOooOOO**

-Cara não acredito que ela não estva na saladela ainda – resmugou Naruto

-Aonde ela se enfiou? – perguntou Sasuke

-Ela está estranha ultimamente, desde que entramo na escola – diz Naruto

-Será que aconteceu algo? – perguntou Sasuke e os dois se olharam mas antes que pudessem falar alguma coisa foram interrompidos pelos gritos de um garoto histerico.

-CARAAAAAAAAA VENHAAAAMMMM ATÉ A SALAAA A – gritou o menino que tinha uma cara meio animal.

-A GAROTA MAIS GOSTOSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – gritou o rapaz e assim sairam um monte degente em direção a sala A

-Vamos lá? É a sala da Sakura – disse Naruto

-Bora – disse Sasuke e os dois seguiram para a sala da menina e se surpreenderam com a quantidade de rapazes na janela da sala.

-Cara ela é a melhor – falou um rapaz

-Eu estou apaixonado – dizia outro

-Ela é perfeita – disse o outro

-Olha olha apareceu o umbigo dela OHHHHHHHHH – dizia outro.

-Ela agora está sendo abraçada pela Temari.

Os dois rapazes se olharam e foram em direção a porta e quando entraram o susto foi enorme. Quando eles entraram uma menina com uniforme estava sendo abraçada por uma menina loira. Ela estava usando o uniforme e estava... Deslumbrante.

Os dois sentiram o queixo cair amis ainda quando a menina virou e os rapazes puderam ver que era a: SAKURA!

-Que diabos de roupa é essa???????????????? Isso é o uniforme????????? – falaram os dois juntos e puxaram Sakura para fora da sala sendo seguidos por olhares de todos.

-Ei calmaaaaaa – gritou Sakura sendo puxada

-Temos que conversar – disse Sasuke

-Sim – retrucou Naruto e eles seguiram para o patio.

Sob o olhar atento de algumas pessoas dentre elas um ruivo...

**OoOoOooOOO**

_FIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM o/ _

_Espero que gostem, está meio parado mas a partir de agora a coisa anda e num ritmo frenetico. Espero que divirtam-se! E em breve posto o proximo cap que vai ser muito agitado sim a ideia já tá toda na cabeça! _

_Se vocÊs comentarem eu vou ficar feliz e postar mais rápido por isso Submit Review ali o/ e me Faça Feliz! _

**Pedido: **

**Gente eu faço parte da comunidade do orkut** Fanfics Datte Bayo e é um grupo excelente e gostaria de convidar a todos você que entrassem. Tem autores muito bons lá. Recomendo o Clubinho da Akatsuki para rir. Espero vocês lá!

Angel Sakura aka AngelZinha 


	5. Chapter 5

_Sasuke é meu sim, o Kishimoto roubou a idéia dos meus sonhos!_

**Resumo:** Sakura era a melhor amiga desde sempre de Sasuke e Naruto, mas as coisas começaram a mudar e ser vista apenas como Sakura "amiga" que nunca reclama de nada estourou sua paciência e agora em um novo colégio ela decide que as coisas tem que mudar.

**Gênero:** Comédia, Drama, Romance, UA

**Oferecimento:** Tainan o/ Pq ele é um maninho querido que eu adoooro de paixão nê!

**Chapter Quarto **_O dono dos olhos brancos... _

As coisas mudam!

-Que raios de roupa é essa? – gritou Naruto quando eles estavam afastados o suficientes para falare o que eles queriam sem o olhar sedento daqueles rapazes

-Um uniforme? – perguntou sakura sarcástica

-Nem Parece – Diz Sasuke emburrado

-É igual ao de qualquer menina na escola – disse Sakura apontando para algumas meninas que passavam

-É só que nelas não está assim! – Diz Naruto apontando horrorizado para o uniforme

-Como assim? – perguntou sakura interessada

-Está está está parecendo com aquelas meninas que estavam se ofereceendo para nós – disse Sasuke num jorro e olhadando pro lado

-Pelo menos eu não vou me agarrar em nenhum cara – respondeu sakura com raiva

-Não e aquele Ruivo de ontem? – perguntou Sasuke voltando a olhar a menina

-Ele tava encostando em você – disse Naruto cruzando os braços

-Pera aí, vocês estão reclamando do meu amigo Gaara que estava me fazendo cocegas mas não se lembram de vocês que estavam vendo peças intimas das garotas? – diz Sakura com um ar debochado

-É diferente – diz Sasuke entre os dentes

-Muito diferente – diz Naruto vermelho.

-Tenha dó não é? Se vocês podem fazer novos amigos eu também posso – E falando isso Sakura virou as costas e foi em direção a sala, Sasuke segurou seu braço fortemente e quando a menina ia virar sentiu um braço tocando-a delicadamente.

-Sensei Kakashi – disse a menina sorrindo para o intruso

-Sakura está na hora da aula, vamos? – pergunta o professor com os olhos que pareciam sorrir, o rosto estava coberto por uma mascara.

-Claro sensei, tchau meninos – diz a menina alegremente acompanhando o professor e deixando dois rapazes eburrados.

-Apesar do que ela disse ser verdade ela não vai se safar assim – disse Naruto

-Ela quer punir a gente? Então veremos – disse Sasuke

-Ela não escapa no intervalo – falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

OoOooOOO

-Obrigada sensei – disse Sakura

-Disponha, ser bonitinha trás problemas não é? – disse Kakashi olhando a menina

-Quem dera fosse esse o meu problema – disse a menina suspirando e olhando para a frente com olhos... ao ver de Kakashi... Tristes...

-Está triste? – perguntou o jovem calmamente mas antes que ela respondesse viu entre os pertences do professor um cd que ela gostava muito. Sinfonias de Mozard Especial.

-AI meu deus, sensei você tem esse CD?????? – perguntou a menina excitada e apontando para o CD

-Sim sim eu comprei em um leilão – disse o rapaz se gabando

-Nossa, eu estou a séculos procurando por ele e nunca encontro. – diz a menina soltando um suspiro.

-Você gosta de música clássica? – perguntou ele

-É claro, é o melhor tipo de música e mexe com nossos sentimentos mais íntimos – disse a menina

-Se te alegrar um pouco eu te empresto – disse o rapaz estendendo o CD para Sakura

-Jura? Posso mesmo? – disse a menina com um rosto animado como uma criança que estava ganhando um presente de Natal. Essa imagem fez Kakashi olhar bem para a menina.

-Claro, pega, me devolva quando você terinar de apreciar – disse o professor afastando os pensamentos que "não" poderia ter com uma aluna que é pelo menos 8 anos mais nova que ele.

-Obrigada eu vou cuidar com carinho – disse a menina que pegou amigavelmente o CD e entrou na sala para assistir a aula do professor. Que estava estranhamente animado em comparação com os outros dias.

**OoOoOOOO**

-Aquele professor – resmungava Sasuke

-Desde que entramos nesse colégio só temos tido problemas – suspirou Naruto

-Nem me fale! – disse Sasuke

-Era tudo tão perfeito – sonhava Naruto

-Hmmf – foi a resposta de Sasuke

Os dois ficaram relembrando de certos momentos engraçados que passavam diariamente quando estavam sempre juntos. As quedas da Sakura, as brigas entre Naruto e Sasuke e sakura tentando remediar, as brigas pra escolher filmes, os bilhetes trocados na aula, Tudo parecia tão distante.

O que eles não perceberam foi um par de olhos timidos que seguiam cada movimento que eles faziam. Uma garota de gestos delicados que se escondia atrás de lisos cabelos pretos e uma timidez exagerada. A garota seguia os movimentos que o loiro fazia e se divertia com as caras e bocas. Estava enfeitiçada pelo jeito descontraído do rapaz.

**OoOOoOOoO**

Sakura prestava atenção na aula ansiosa que acabasse para ior pra casa ouvir o cd quando sentiu um papelzinho voando na sua mesa.

"_Sakura que bicho deu lá? _

_Gaara o que vamos lanchar?_

_Temari"_

A menina pego o papel e respondeu em seguida passou para Gaara que também era destinatário do bilhete. Gaara abriu o bilhete e um singelo sorriso passou pelo seu rosto.

"_Aconteceu nada.. Eles vieram brigar comigo por que eu estvaa assi. É UM UNIFORME IGUAL AO DE TODAS AS MENINAS! Enfim... Já relaxei. O que vamos comer no Recreio? _

_Sakura"_

Sakura pegou o papel que caiu em sua mesa e seguro o riso ao ler o recado do Gaara.

" _Vamos comer grama. Ou talvez comer um pouco do cabelo chiclete da Sakura. Eu lá sei o que vamos comer. Que pergunta cretina. E Sakura larga de ser fresca e para de reclamar igual há uma menina, ops você é menina desculpa ae o/ _

_Gaara" _

Temari abriu o bilhete e sorriu ao ver o rumoi das coisas. Respondeu e passou para a frente e Sakura passou para Gaara que sorriu e guardou a folha no bolso.

"_Eu não sou fresca eu sou só uma menina delicada e meiga coo uma barbie.Ecow eu disse isso? _

_Sakura "_

"_Juntos no Recreio? _

_Temari"_

"_Claro! Quero comida! Eu como muito! Me alimentem!!!!!! _

_Sakura"_

**OoOOoOOO**

-Droga de professor que prendeu a gente até mais tarde – disse Naruto guardando as suas coisas

-A Sakura não tá na porta – diz Sasuke olhando a porta.

-Sasuke KUNNNNNN vamos lanchar juntos? – pergunta Ino se atirando nos braços de sasuke

-Hoje não tenho que resolver uns problemas – diz o rapaz curto e grosso

-Anda logo Sasuke – diz Naruto que já havia ignorado Tayuya que estava ao seu lado

-Indo – diz o rapaz

"Será que é ela que eles estão procurando?" – pensa uma menina de olhos timidos escondendo o rosto entre os cabelos.

**OooOOOOO**

Eles passam pela sala de Sakura e vêem que está vazia. Então seguem para a àrvore que comeram ontem.

-CONFUSÃOOOOOOOOO – grita um cara

Os meninos se olham e decide ignorar o problea que parecia estar na quadra para procurarem Sakura.

OoOOooO

-Por que não? Eu garantoq eu sou boa – diz a menina

-Mas para entrar no time **MASCULINO** você tem que ser **HOMEM** – diz um jovem com desprezo

-Mas eu não quero jogar nem nada, só treinar com vocês – Diz a menina

-Não adianta. NEGADO! **Eu sou o Capitão**! – disse Neji como se tivesse encerrando a questão

-Então eu te desafio! Se eu vencer você deixa eu jogar com vocês? – propõe a menina

-E se eu vencer? – pergunta Neji começando a se interessar

-Eu faço o que você quiser – disse a menina

-Por que tanto interesse no time? – perguntou o rapaz antes de respnder

-Tenho 2 amigos que vão entrar no time e eu quero continuar praticando com eles – disse a menina dando os ombros

-Feito então, mas se prepare porque meu pedido vai ser cruel – disse o rapaz comum sorriso malicioso

-Isso é se eu perder, mas eu não vou – disse a garota prendendo os longos cabelos roseos em um rabo de cavalo.

-Três gols? – perguntou Neji seguindo para o gol.

-Perfeito – disse a menina, mas antes foi puxada por Gaara

-Você tem certeza disso? Vale a pena isso? – perguntou o rapaz que desde o inicio estava ouvindo e se controlando para não intervir

-Absoluta, eu me garanto – disse a menina indo em direção ao campo

Sakura olhou para trás e acenou para eles.

-Se ela perder acho que vou ter que bater no time de futebol inteiro. – disse Gaara num suspiro

-Maninho você é tão engraçado – Temari diz sorrindo

-Tem certeza garota? – pergunta Neji que já estava segurando a bola.

-Acho que deveríamos perguntar isso para você – disse Sakura sorrindo animada

-Eu avisei – disse Neji e o desafio começou.

**OoOoOOo**

-Cara cadê ela? - resungava Naruto

-Procura e cala a boca idiota – respondeu docemente sasuke

E então eles se aproximaram da quadra e os olhos se arregalaram...

**OoOOooO**

-Neji se eu fosse você desistia – disse a menina que estava com a bola

-Eu deixei você fazer o primeiro gol para não ficar chato- disse Neji

-Sei, então lá vou de novo – disse a garota de cabelos roséos que avançou em direção a Neji. Ele tentou tirar a bola da perna da menina mais ela levantou a bola com a ponta do pé e passou por cima dele, deixando um Neji com os pés vazios atrás, ao descer a bola acertou o pé exato da menna que deu um chute certeiro no canto direito do gol fazendo assim seu segundo gol em cima de Neji.

-GOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL – gritava o público

-Só falta um Neji – disse a menina sorrindo

-O jogo só acaba quando termina garotinha – disse Neji que ainda estava confiante. "Esse deve ser o truque máxio dela. Já sei que ela não sabe diblar embaixo só passou a bola por cima" – pensou Neji e o seu ego. Ele era muito convencido para aceitarq eu Sakura poderia ser melhor que ele.

Sasuke e Naruto estavam boquiabertos.

-Aquela – disse Sasuke entre os dentes

-O que ela está fazendo? – perguntou Naruto ao ver um monte de olhos famintos para a menina que estava sorrindo e comemorando um gol

-Eu não sei mas vou descobrir – disse Sasuke indo em direção à quadra mas foi interceptado por Temari antes que pudesse terminar.

-Ei, vai aonde? – perguntou ela

-Tirar a Sakura dali – disse Sasuke

-Não pode – disse Temari

-Posso saber por que? – perguntou Sasuke com cara de deboche

-Ela está disputando uma vaga no time masculino pra treinar com vocês – disse Temari dando os ombros

-Como assim? – perguntou Naruto

-Ela só pode treinar no time masculino se ganhar o capitão e ela está fazendo isso você sabe por que? – disse Temari apontando para a menina que agora começava a ter a camisa do uniforme bem grudada ao corpo devido o suor do jogo.

-Pra jogar com a gente? – diz Sasuke

-Que menino esperto – diz uma voz rouca que Sasuke pôde notar vinha de um rapaz Ruivo e que olhava para ele com um ar de desgosto.

-Sendo assim... – disse Naruto que se aproximou do campo pôs as mãos ao redor da boca...

-FORÇAAAA SAKURAAA CHANNNNNNNNNN – gritou o loirinho

-Como se alguém fosse ganhar dela – disse Sasuke cruzando os braços indignado.

A menina olhou os dois amigos que estavam agora como plateia acenou para eles e sorriu.

É claro que não passou despercebido pelos presentes que morreram de inveja dos rapazes. Sasuke apenas deu um sorriso de canto de boca.

-Por que a confiança nela? – perguntou Temari

-A menina é um gênio no futebol – disse Naruto orgulhoso

--

Sakura olhou para Neji que estava planejando como fazer um gol e ele toou distância e deu um chute certezo por cobertura. Ele fez um gol a longa distância.

-Covarde ne tentou passar por mim – disse Sakura com cara feia.

-Não queria te fazer passar vergonha – disse Neji sorrindo com maioridade

-Não se esqueça que já são 2 contra 1 pra mim! – disse Sakura pegando a bola e indo para o seu lugar.

--

A menina olhou para Neji, ele era um presunçoso apesar de ser bem gostoso. Sakura decidiu que ele deveria aprender a ser mais humilde. Olhou para Naruto e Sasuke e fez um sinal de Ok. Os meninos arregalaram os olhos e começaram a fazer sinais negativos para a menina quie deu os ombros.

--

-SUA IDITAAAAAA NÃOOO FAZ ISSOOOO!! – gritou Sasuke ao ver a menina fazendo embaixadinhas com a bola baixa.

-Não faz o que? – perguntou Gaara preocupada

-ELA VAI MOSTRAR A CALCINHA PRO COLÉGIO TODO! PAREM O JOGOOOOO – Disse Naruto desesperado

---

Sakura pegou a bola e deu um chute alto mais ao invés de ser pra frente ele foi paratrás, Neji sorri com o erro da enina e partiu para cima, Sakura pegou a bola e bateu com a canela o que voltou a bola para a frente, parou a bola no chão e passou por entre as pernas de Neji, levantou a bola com os dois pés e fez uma embaixada com o joelho para a bola ter altura com isso ela se preparou e deu uma bicicleta certeira no canto esquerdo do gol. A menina caiu no chão e coo previsto a sua saia caiu mas ao invés da calcinha foi um shot que apareceu para o público.

-Ainda bem que eu dei aquele short para ela – suspirou Temari

Sakura estava levantando com a ovação da torcida. Neji estava boquiaberto pela atuação da menina. _Ela era o que um gênio? O Pelé de cabelos roséos? Por que diabos uma pessoa daquele nivel estava ali?_ – Dentre esses pensamentos ele vai em direção a menina e estende as mãos para ela terminar de levantar.

-Bem vinda ao time – disse Neji

-Obrigada – disse a menina e nesse momento o sinal para retorno das aulas tocou

Muitos eram os elogios que Sakura agradecia carinhosamente, mas ainda maior era o olhar das pessoas para sua blusa e seu cabelo colado sem eu corpo por causa do suor.

-Como você é tão boa?- perguntou Neji ao puxar Sakura para um lugar mais afastado

-Eu treino com meus dois amigos Sasuke e Naruto desde os 5 anos – diz a menina como senão fosse nada

-Os tais amigos que você quer jogar juntos não é? – perguntou interessado

-Sim, preste atenção neles, são tão bons quanto eu – disse Sakura feliz por elogiar seus amigos.

-Certo, vocÊ é a única novata que já está na equipe, O trabalho é Duro vamos ver se ua menina vai aguentar – disse sorrindo

- Vamos ver se vocês vão me aguentar – disse Sakura que viu seus amigos indo na direção

-Por que nãoi o time feminino? – perguntou Neji antes da menina se afastar

-Não tô a fim de competir só de me divertir com meus amigos – disse a menina com um sorriso iluminado

Neji ao ver a menina se afastando pôde notar o quanto era bonita. Cintura fina, sios grandes, cabelos longo e liso, Bunda redondinha e sentiu um sorriso brotar na sua face.

-Ei Sakura mais uma coisinha – gritou o rapaz lá de longe para Sakura que já estava com Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara e Temari

-Sim? – perguntou ela co a voz alta para que Neji pudesse ouvir, nesse momento a menina estava soltando o longo cabelo do rabo de cavalo e o vento balançava-os delicadamente.

-Você tem namorado? – perguntou ele sorrindo maliciosamente

-Não!- respondeu ela normalmente

-Que bom – disse ele se virando e percebendo alguns olhares furiosos na direção dele.

Mas ele não se importava afinal era Hyuga Neji.

**OoOOoOOOoOOOO**

-Naruto Sasuke Vamos poder jogar juntoss – disse a menina com uma alegria imensa

-Você não deveria ter feito isso – disse Sasuke

-Nem sequer reconhece o esforço que ela fez – disse Gaara com desdem.

-O assunto é entre nós aqui – disse Sasuke apontando para ele, Sakura e Naruto

-Sinto informar mais nós também somos amigos dela – disse Temari entrando na discussão

-as nós somos amigos dela há mais tempo – retrucou Naruto

-Mas eu queria jogar com vocês dois porque não estamos nem sequer na mesma sala – disse Sakura baixinho

Todo mundo olhou para ela. Ela era meio retardada ou o que? Eles estavam discutindo e ela nem havia percebido.

-É por isso que eu te amo – disse Temari apertando a menina

-Eii larga ela – disse Naruto puxando a amiga

-Agora que já foi não tem jeito – disse Sasuke

-Certo, agora falta a gente entrar no time – diz Naruto

-Você também vai Gaara? – perguntou Sakura

-Só vou assistir os treinos, odeio suar – disse o garoto

-Eu também vou assistir – diz Temari

-Que "bom" – diz Sasuke

-E tem aquele capitão – e todos exceto Sakura pararam pra pensar nele.

-_Definitivamente temos que ficar de olho_ – pensaram Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara e Temari.

OOoOooOOOooo

_Fimmm o/ Opa mais um cap???? Eitchaaa!! Que rápida xD mas mas não acostumem... É que tive um tempo vago e acabei escrevendo... Masssss isso não é uma constante, foi um caso extraordinário... Possivelmente o próximo cap só semana que vem !! E se eu receber muitos comentarios xD chantagem emocional Sem comentários eu fico sem idéias. Na verdade o próximo cap tah na minha cabeça já OS atos de viilania vão começar e mais um jovenzinho vai entrar na area e pertubar a calma da Sakura o/ Yeah! _

_Gostaram desse cap? Achei bem divertido de escrever! Sakura OwneD Neji 3 Isso foi magicow dheudei Essa fase de apresentar os personagens é meio desgastante maaais vocÊs aguentam e tá bem divertido lero lero! _

_Propaganda: _

_Casa de verão o/ na comunidade Fanfics in Datte Bayo é um romance muito bom! _

_Angelzinha aka Angel Sakura_


	6. Chapter 6

_Ser ou não ser eis a questão! Ser má e roubar o Sasuke ou não ser e ficar sem Sasuke?_

**Resumo:** Sakura era a melhor amiga desde sempre de Sasuke e Naruto, mas as coisas começaram a mudar e ser vista apenas como Sakura "amiga" que nunca reclama de nada estourou sua paciência e agora em um novo colégio ela decide que as coisas tem que mudar.

**Gênero:** Comédia, Drama, Romance, UA

**Oferecimento:** Comunidade Fanfics in Datte Bayo!

**Chapter Quarto **_A dupla do mal !_

As coisas mudam!

O resto da aula correu perfeitamente bem. Sakura, Gaara e Temari ficaram trocando bilhetinhos com besteiras. Sasuke e Naruto corriam para conseguir copiar tudo do quadro antes que o professor decidisse apagar. As aulas estavam calmas apesar de serem puxadas.

-Nem Acredito que acabou – dizia Sakura se espriguiçando

-Nem eu – Diz Temari deixando seu corpo cair na mesa de cansaço

-Essa parte final foi bem puxada – disse Gaara

-Sim, mas deu pra pegar legal – disse Sakura mostrando o caderno cheio de anotações

-Sua CDF- gritou Gaara pegando o caderno para ver

Nesse momento Sasuke e Naruto entravam na porta da sala da menina.

-Vamos? – pergunta Naruto

-Só guardar as coisas – diz Sakura pegando o seu caderno

-Já vai nê? – pergunta Temari fazendo um meio bico

-Sim amorrrr da minhaaa vidaa, não me esqueça nessas horas infinitas até amanhã – diz Sakura sorrindo

-Nuncaaa minhaa azeitonaaaaaa de empadinhaaaaa que eu amoooo – respondeu Teari entrando na brincadeira. As duas começaram a rir, Sakura deu um beijo em temari e outro em Gaara. Que segurou a menina antes que ela fosse e direção à porta onde estava seus amigos.

-Se não me atender eu te mato – disse ele sério

-Uiii que medo! Mas eu atendo tá – disse Sakura sorirndo e fazendo Temari sorrir tabém, mas antes de Sakura cruzar o corredor ela na porta da sala deu um berro.

-NÃO VAI ME TRAIRRRRRR CHERRY – gritou ela

-NUNCAAAA DOCINHO ! – respondeu Sakura gargalhando de tanto rir. Era super legal ter uma amiga e principalmente ela sendo alguém tão divertida quanto a Temari.

**OoOOoOOoOO**

-Que amiga estranha – disse Naruto ao ver Sakura ainda rindo quando entravam no carro

-VocÊ acha? – diz Sakura

-Mas a Sakura também não é normal – disse Sasuke alfinetando a garota

-Você acha? – novamente respondeu Sakura

-Tá be felizinha hoje não é? – perguntou Naruto

-Você acha? – respondeu Sakura novamente

-Se você falar mais um você acha eu te dou uma porrada Sakura e eu falo sério – diz Sasuke

-Tá bom, tá bom parei – disse a menina rindo

-Como tá a ecola ? – perguntou Sakura para os meninos

-Um saco e pra vc? – diz Naruto

-Comigo tá bem legal. – Diz Sakura

-Dá pra ver – diz Sasuke e dá um tapa na cabeça da menina

-Ai Sasuke, isso vai ter volta – disse a menina chutando o moreno e começando uma briguinha no carro entre eles.

Ao chegarem em casa eles estavam cansados e todo dessarrumados.

-Ai meu deus, vou tomar um banho e tirar um cochilo – disse Sakura tentando ajeitar o cabelo

-Isso que dáacordar cedo demais – diz Sasuke

-Tá tá vejo vocÊs depois – disse a menina entrando na sua casa e indo direto para o banho. Naruto e Sasuke se olharam e como dois rapazes saudaveis que eram cairam na pancadaria sem Sakura e muito mais violenta. Sem qualquer motivo só pra terminar a brincadeira do carro. Sakura ouviu o barulho e só pôde pensar

"_Esses meninos"_ enquanto ia pro banho...

**OooOoOOooOO**

Sakura tomou um banho demorado e revigorante, colocou um short curto preto e um top tomara que caia rosa, seus cabelos ainda úmidos do banho deixavam gotas de água escorrer por seu corpo. Foi direto para seu quarto e deitou em sua cama quando abriu um reluzente sorriso e seguiu até sua bolsa da escola, abriu e tirou um CD. Sinfonias de Mozard Especial. Ela colocou no som, pegou os fones de ouvido e aumentou no último volume. Aquilo era paz... Ela deitada em sua cama com seus olhos fechados, sendo aquecida pela luz do sol que entrava pela sua janela e deixando a sua mente fluir. A música clássica sem dúvida era uma das coisas que Sakura mais amava. Ela estava relaxando quando Sasuke entra no seu quarto

-Sakura – chama o rapaz mas então ele percebe que a menina está com fones e ouvindo a música

-Essa... – diz ele mais para por alguns segundos e não deixa de admirar a amiga.

A pela alva, o rosto angelical e os longos cabelos espalhados pela cama. A menina exibia o corpo bem definido com a pouca roupa e a agua escorrendo por ele só ajudava a firmar a opinião de que ela era realmente bonita.

E Então Sasuke engoliu seco. Foi a primeira vem sabe-se lá quantos anos que Sasuke viu não como Sakura "nossa amiga" e sim como Sakura "uma garota". AO se dar conta disso ele saiu em disparada em direção a porta.

-Ei idiota chamou a Sakura pra jogar video game – perguntou Naruto que estava entrando

-Ela tá dormindo, vamos nós dois – mentiu Sasuke. Ele não sabia bem mas não queria contar pra ninguém o que ele descobriu_. "Será que eu fiz algo que não podia?"_ Se perguntava Sasuke ao se dar conta do obvio. Que Sakura era uma mulher e ele era um homem.

**OoOooOOoO**

A tarde passou voando e Sakura sequer percebeu quantas vezes havia escutado cada melodia. Quando sentiu alguém tocar-lhe carinhosamente a face.

-Filha hoje é dia do jantar e failias lebra? – pergunta seu pai carinhosamente

-Tinha esquecido já vou me arrumar – diz a garota sorrindo para seu pai

-Vaoms que já está quase na hora – disse o pai olhando a menina se levantar e iir em direção ao seu guarda-roupa. Nesse momento a campainha toca e Sakura começa a ouvir várias vozes conhecidas na sala.

"Os pais de Sasuke chegaram" – pensou ela e correu para pôr a roupa no momento em que mais vozes se juntam e ela reconhece como sendo dos avós de Naruto.

**OoOOoOOO**

-Que dó, como a nossa menininha cresceu – diz a mãe de Sasuke ao ver Sakura entrando na sala

-Você acha? – diz Sakura animadamente

-Temos que cuidar bem dela senão algum garoto vai rouba-la de nós – diz Jiraya o avó de Naruto

-Vocês vão permitir isso? – pergunta o pai de Sakura olhando diretamente para Naruto e Sasuke que respondem juntinhos...

-ISSO NÃO! – e todos na mesa começam a rir

O Jantar correu bem com os amigos conversando, e assuntos onde adultos e mais novos poderiam opinar juntos.

-Hoje eu consegui na escola a maior reliquia – disse Sakura se gabando ao pai de Sasuke

-éeeeeeh? O que? – pergunta ele interessado

- Sinfonias de Mozard Especial! – disse a menina de uma só vez

-COMO? – perguntou Exaltado o pai de Sasuke que Sakura sabia ser um fã como ela da música clássica

-Meu professor estava com um e como eu demonstrei um interesse em ecesso ele me emprestou e eu já fiz uma copia quer uma? – perguntou Sakura

-Claro, esse cd é uma raridade – diz o homem feliz

-Sim eu sei – diz Sakura

-Então, coo está sendo estudar sem os meninos Sakura já fez amigos? – perguntou Jiraya

-Sim, já fiz dois bons amigos – disse a menina

-Eu não acho – disse Naruto

-concordo com ele – disse Sasuke

-Por que? – perguntou o pai da Sakura

-Um tem cara de maniaco e a outra parece lésbica – disse Sasuke

-Ei, cuidado com o que fala deles – disse Sakura repreendendo-o.

-Acho que vocês devem tomar cuidado – disse Jiraya misteriosamente

-Por que? – perguntou Sasuke, Naruto estava muito ocupado com a boca cheia

-Por que a Sakura é linda e quando vocês perceberem outro rapaz já terá levado ela embora. – disse ele

-eeeehhh, vocÊs fala como se alguém fosse me sequestrar – diz a menina com cara de brava

-Tá vendo, quando ela entender o que o cara tá querendo vai ser tarde – disse Jiraya

-Eu e o Sasuke cuidamos dela na escola – diz Naruto com a boca cheia

-Acho bom, não quero a minha menina por aí – diz o pai de Sakura e nesse momento o celular dela toca..

-Quem será? – pergunta ela

-Pode ir atender – disse o seu pai

-Obrigada – e a menina foi até a mesa aonde seu celular estava e atendeu... Era um número que ela não conhecia.

_-Alô... Quem é? ... Ah sim sim, olá sempai... Certo então estarei lá... Ohh então sou veterana já?... Uniforme custa quanto? ... De graça? Sério?... Obrigada Neji Sempai... Oká, Até amanhã... Sim te espero... Tchau! - e com isso Sakura fecha o celular. _

-Deculpem foi o capitão do time de futebol, pediu para que eu fosse pro campo assimq eu acabar as aulas pra receber os calouros – diz a menina

-Mas você não é caloura? – pergunta a mãe de Sakura

-É que eu acabei entrando no time hoje – diz a menina meio sem jeito

-Ah sim. Que bom nê! – diz a mãe de Sasuke

-E ele já tá te ligando? – resmunga Naruto

-É, e disse que meu uniforme tá pronto – disse a menina

-Humf – foi a resposta de Sasuke

O resto do jantar correu bem e quanto as familias se despidiam o pai de Sakura puxou Naruto e Sasuke para perto de si e disse

-Conto com vocês para cuidarem da minha menina – disse o homem sério

-Não vamos desapontar o Senhor – diz Naruto

-Pode apostar nisso – disse Sasuke

- Obrigado ! – Disse o jovem Senhor sorrindo

-Sakura vaoms pra escola juntos amanhã nê? – diz Naruto se despedindo da menina

-Sim sim - disse Ela

-Acho bom – resmungou Sasuke

-Bleeeee – foi a resposta da menina E eles se despediram e cada um foi para sua cama.

**OoOoOooO**

No dia seguinte Sakura foi com sasuke e naruto para a escola eles a deixaram na sala onde a aula correu normalmente com Temari e Gaara. Na hora do intervalo eles estiveram juntos. Apesar da "troca de delicadezas" entre Gaara e Sasuke tudo correu bem. Então na saída da aula Sakura estava se preparando para ir para a quadra quando se surpreendeu ao ouvir gritinhos histericos na sua porta. Era Neji. Sakura foi na direção dele...

-Feliz com a surpresa? – perguntou ele entregando o uniforme

-Que surpresa? – perguntou a menina

-Esquece, vamos pra quadra – disse Neji

-Gaara, Temari vejo vocês lá. – disse a menina seguindo Neji

-Além dos amigos agora esse aí? – disse Gaara

-Tá incomodado maninho? – perguntou debochadamente Temari

-Há há – foi a resposta do Gaara

**OooOooOOoO**

Sakura foi ao vestiario feminino onde colocou o uniforme. Um short verde e blusa branca. Sua meia branca e chuteira. O cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo alto e bem puxado. Sem aquiagem, brilhjo ou qualquer acessório feminino. Ela estava pronta para jogar coo qualquer menino.

Ela seguiu para onde estavam os mebros e Neji prontamente a apresentou...

-Essa é a Haruno Sakura e vai integrar a equipe – disse ele

-E desde quando a gente aceitou? – perguntou um loirinho com uma mexa caindo no rosto.

-Desde quando eu sou o capitão e você integrante – disse Neji mas Sakura tomou a frente

-Eu me chamo Haruno Sakura e darei o meu melhor – disse a menina se curvando

-Vamos ver se vocÊ vai aguentar – disse o loirinho

-Farei o meu melhor – disse Sakura sorrindo

-Deixa eu apresentar rápido, O chato é Deidara, do lado dele pequenino o Sasori, d lado o lerdo é o Shikamaru e tem tabém o Rock Lee que vai chegar meio tarde. O futebol que jogamos é o de salão com 5 integrantes. O nosso goleiro é o Deidara. Vão se aquecer!– Disse Neji

-Muito prazer – disse Sakura se curvando novamente

Após um breve aquecimento decidiram fazer um pequeno jogo para verem como estavam depois das férias. Nesse moento Rock Lee já tinha chegada e declarou-se rival de Neji.

-Seja bem vinda pequena flor – disse Lee ajoelhando-se e beijando a ão da Sakura que o derrubou no chão

-Oe, sou um menino enquanto estou na equipe – disse a menina que foi parar atrás de Shikamaru.

Certo. Rock Lee e Neji tiraram os times. Neji teve a primeira escolha e como não queria perder a chance de surpreender o resto do time escolheu Sakura... E por fim os times ficaram como:

Neji+Sakura+Deidara

Lee+Sasori+Shikamaru

Foi um jogo curto onde o time do Neji ganhou de goleada. Com o único goleiro especializado no time e com Sakura que servia perfeitamente Neji para fazer o gol. Os meninos que estavam contra principalmente Deidara acabaram por ceder ao talento da menina. Ela era rápida e tinha passes precisos e o mais importante não era foinha e preferia passar para Neji finalizar à ela mesma fazê-lo. Então quando eles estavam comentando sobre o jogo falhas e momentos engraçados uma voz se fez ecoar na quadra.

-NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII – disse a voz

-Xii, a cobra – disse Deidara

-O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO???? – perguntou a garota parando na frente do capitão que a olhou com ar de desgosto

-Treinando? – perguntou com Deboche

-Oie Tenten Chan – disse Lee

-Cala a boca sombrancelhudo – disse Tenten sem sequer olhar para ele. Sakura ficou horrorizada com isso mas foi cutucada por Deidara

-Não liga é sempre assim – disse o rapaz.

-Uma garota no time masculino? – perguntou tenten

-Não te diz respeito – disse Neji

-Diz sim, pra isso existe time feinino e masculino – disse a garota

-Mas eu que pedi pra ficar aqui – disse Sakura do chão onde estava sentada

-Ninguém pediu sua opinião fique calada – disse a morena também sem olhar

-É mais educado olhar a pessoa para qual vocÊ está falando – disse Sakura ainda sentada e isso chamou a atenção de Tenten

-Você deve estar adorando ficar rodeada de homens não é? – disse Tenten olhando para a menina

-Ela com certeza não é assim – disse uma voz alegre atrás dela

-Liga Não Naruto ela deve estar se mordendo de inveja da capacidade dela – diz um jove de forma seca

-Naruto e Sasuke Oiiii –gritou Sakura

-Inveja? Eu sou a capitã do time feminino e por isso não posso aceitar isso – disse Tenten séria

-Você disse bem capitã do time feminino, aqui no amsculino mando eu – diz Neji

-Se ferrou Tenten – gritou Deidara do chão

-VocÊ concorda com isso? – perguntou a menina chocada para Deidara

-Depois de vê-la jogar sim, se eu fosse vocÊ iplorava pra ela ir pro feminino – disse Deidara

-Eu não quero competir Deidara sempai – disse Sakura coo se fosse uma pergunta para ela

-Ah por isso tá aqui? Entendi – disse o jovem coo se tivesse descobrido a america.

-Vocês... Não... Perdem.. Por ... Esperar! Principalmente você – Disse Temari olhando para Sakura

-Isso foi uma ameaça? – perguntou Sakura para Deidara

-É sim, cuidado porque a Tenten é uma artista do mal – disse o jovem

-Eitcha, eu mal cheguei e já me odeiam – disse Sakura de uma forma debochada o que fez Tenten sair mais furiosa que já estava

-Er, se eu fosse você tomava cuidado. Que coisa mais problematica. – disse Shikamaru

-Ochi! Pode Deixar! Vamos ver os novatos? – disse Sakura animada ao ver algumas pessoas entrando no ginasio. E todo o time se levantou para recepcionar os que iam tentar entrar na equipe.

**OoOOooO**

-Ah quem essa garota pensa que é? – diz Tenten socando uma parede

-Ela só não conhece as regras ainda – diz ua voz baixinha

-Regras? E o seu primo? Temos que castigá-lo também! – diz Tenten

-A Tenten quer o cachorrinho de volta? – pergunta uma voz debochada

-Ino quer morrer? – pergunta Tenten

-Acho que a gente tem que se preparar, sabe ervas daninhas não podem crescer – diz a voz timida e baixinha

-Nossa, quem diria que você ia se envolver dessa vez – diz Tenten sorrindo

-Digamos que tem algo que eu me interessei – diz a voz baixinha com um sorriso

-Éhhhh?? O que? – pergunta Ino animada

-Um menino loirinho muito divertido – diz a menina

-A Hinata e sua mania de colecionar as coisas – diz Ino

-Alguém já disse que você é a riquinha mais mimada do mundo? – perguntou Tenten

-Hoje? Não – diz Hinata sorrindo

-Então vamos bolar um plano- Diz Tenten pulando de alegria

**OoOoOooOOoO**

_Fimmmmm Eitcah que cap rápido de novo! Isso é graças aos recados nossa são tantos! Fico muito muito muiiiito feliz Espero que gostem... No próximo cap acho que acabo de apresentar os personagens... Gostaram da Tenten? E da Hinata? Que dupla do mal! Shuhduehd Então gente muita gente perguntando qual será o casal e eu definitivamente não sei... Pode ser qualquer um, eu estou escrevendo e deixando os personagens toarem vidas e assi a gente vÊ qul fica melhor Só afirmo uma coisa: NADA DE SAKURA COM NARUTO! Eu não consigo engolir o dois juntos .. Não ainda! Desculpe pra quem gosta! _

_Hoje em Especial vou responder os review do ultimo cap! Sim tô com um pouquinho de tempo kukuku_

**Respondendo os RecadosD **

_Claki_

_Obrigada por estar lendo a fic E sim eu dei uma mudada na personalidade do Neji mas ainda tem algumas coisas para adicionar nele. Coitado vai sofrer um cado ele .-._

**Guilherme**

**Jura? Obrigada mesmo! Espero que continue gostando D**

_Ane-San_

_Que bom que está gostando Eis mais um cap pra vc se divertir! Espero que goste dele também. _

**Uchiha Miya**

**Oh espero que continue gostando... Sim no próximo Cap o Sai entra em campo... n.n Nesse Cap saiu alguns dos vilões... E pasme a Hinata é a chefe da ala do mal o.o que estranho aonde esse mundo vai parar? Eu ainda não sei com quem a Saa-chan vai ficar mas logo acho que ela deve descobrir. Mas são tantas opções n.n Será? Achoq eu ela tá a fim dele, mas ela é um pouco mimada e quer possuir ele... Que que coisa mais hentai shuwehiudh **

_Daji-Chan_

_Ohh não me mate a hinata só está tendo um desvio de personalidade. Eu tb gosto dela tá - Continue lendo a fic _

**Crazy.GirL**

**Mas é pq ela é nova, carne nova sempre faz sucesso n.n É sempre assim rs Eis a Neji na história e o Shika tb! Espero que os casai se acertem nê. Quem sabe não seja assim... Talvez! Tiiiipo as outras fics vão sair logo **

_Smile Angel_

_Eu tb não sei pra que torcer... O gaara e o Sasuke tão bem fofix ... Você é traumatizada InoXSasuke? Ohh que engraçado eu tb não sou fã deles juntos... As vezes fica legal mas no geral ugh n/ao não. A ino é do mal kakaka eu ri mt quando li isso! Obrigada por ler essa fic Continue conosco! _

**Vivizinha123**

**A Hinata vai começar a aparecer mais, só que achoq eu vc não vai gostar xD gomemmmm a hinata é da parte negra da força .. Continue lendo por favor **

_Feeeeeeer_

_Pronto rapidenho tá aih! Mas sobre os casais se joga ponte eu aindaaaaa não seiiiiiiiiiii! Obrigada por ler a fic! _

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2**

**Claro!! Phodah² ! Algué tem deixar o Neji no Chinelo nêeeee!! Huhuhu**

_Makie Chan_

_Claro que vai sofrer se ela não sofrer ela não vai crescer em nada não é??? Na verdade ela vai sofrer pq a autora é má .. gomem!!! Continue conosco Makie chan _

**Neko**

**É isso aih! Owned Neji by Saku Chan n.n**

_Amidps_

_Ohh ficou bom?? Jura jura? Eu tava morta de medo de ter ficado muito estranho e usar termos que ninguém conhece mas mas que bom que saiu bom! E sim eu tb fico lendo as coisas e voz alta XD e tb me acham doida.. Então vamos nos unirrr \o Continue lendo a fic n.n_

**Lala-Neechan**

**Nãoo se váaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Não morraaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! dramatica²²²² não me deixeeeeeeeeeeee!!! Ok! Mais um cap n.n **

_Mayuri Chan_

_Obrigada Datte bayo o/_

**Marin**

**Obrigada por gostar E comentar em todos os caps? Eu mereço? Mereço? Que bom que gostou do Neji eu tb gosto dele. O novo pretendente só no prox cap E a Ten-chan tah aih mas mas não me mata xD ela e do lado negro da força xD dheuhu Continue lendo. **

_Nana Chibi Cereja_

_Girls Power yeah!!! Eis o proximo Cap Espero que goste! _

**Yukino **

**Obrigada pelo coment...** **Short foi planejamento puro hehehe Senão iam ver a calcinha e e ia ficar mal pra ela nê?! Eu quero Review sim sim eu quero abanando rabinho que nem cachorro**

**Mk-Chan**

**Ohh sim Sakura Power Lvl 10 Eu tb acho que ela deveria dividir. Me dá o Sasuke kun Acabei escrevendo rápido pq tantoss comentaram Feliz!!**

_Lidhymast_

_Obrigada espero que continue lendo eba uma fã? Jura? Jura?_

**Mariah-Chan **

**Pois é eu me empolguei e acabei escrevendo e quando vi tavamos no cap 5 xD Agora 6 rs... E lan na bahia?/ ohhhh!!! Aonde vc foi? Obrigada pelos elogios eu simplemsente escrevo oq eu gostaria de ler e que bbom que vc´s tb gostam! Sim as coisas mudam.. e as pessoas mudam, pra bom e pra pior tb xD Espeor que goste desse tb!**

_Carol_

_Sim só o gol pra não ser vergonha! E ele é capitão dhuedhuie !!! Espero que estejam gostando!!! E gostem desse tb!!_

**Especial para **

**Gaa**

**Gaa eu queria dizer que eu realmente posso perder o dedo escrevendo Sakura mais por dar um enfoque maior nela acaba ressaltando as suas qualidade mas tb ela tem defeitos. Mas vou novamente vou me vigiar para não perder o dedo nisso. Obrigada pela critica construtiva! **

---

Indicação do Capitulo n.n

**Naru e Hina em **_**Tempo e a Esperança**_

Na Comunidade Fanfics in Datte Bayo D

Comentem e me deixem feliz que eu escrevo mais rápido e vc´s ficam felizes!! Wee

Angel Sakura aka AngelZinha n.n


	7. Chapter 7

_Naruto não é meu Não precisa jogar na cara .._

**Resumo:** Sakura era a melhor amiga desde sempre de Sasuke e Naruto, mas as coisas começaram a mudar e ser vista apenas como Sakura "amiga" que nunca reclama de nada estourou sua paciência e agora em um novo colégio ela decide que as coisas tem que mudar.

**Gênero:** Comédia, Drama, Romance, UA

**Oferecimento:** Sakura Soryuu – Amiga bem vinda volta ao ff \o/

**Chapter Five: **_Regras? Que Regras?_

-EU ESTOU MORTAAAA! – dizia Sakura se arrastando para o vestiário.

-Eu também – disse Naruto baixinho que estava sem forças até para gritar

-Fracos – disse Sasuke que tentava se manter erguido, mas tb estava acabado

-Já cansou Chiclete? – perguntou Deidara se aproximando de Sakura

-Chiclete? – perguntou a menina encucada e franzindo a testa

-É, seu cabelo me lembra chiclete então é chiclete – disse Deidara

-Eitcha xD Podia ser Cereja não? o.o – perguntou a menina

-Já era, é chiclete – disse Deidara rindo

-É nê! – disse Sakura entrando no vestiario feminino e acenando para os meninos que ficavam para trás.

Sakura entrava no vestiario e pôde notar que estava cheio, ignorando esse fato ela trocou sua roupa e quando estava saindo foi interceptada por uma menina de coques castanhos. A mesma garota que achou arrogante mais cedo quando falava com o capitão do seu time.

-Ei quer treinar hoje conosco? - perguntou Tenten

-Desculpe, vou sair com uns amigos, mas obrigada – disse Sakura sorrindo e saindo do lugar rapidamente.

Quando a menina estava saindo não ouviu o que aconteceu assimq eu ela fechou a porta: uma garota soltar uma gargalhada.

-Há há que falta de sorte heim Tenten – dizia Ino que não agüentava as lágrimas de de tanto rir.

-Ela cavou a propria cova. Eu tinha relevado por ela ser boa no futebol, mas... – disse Tenten com ar sombrio olhando a porta que a menina havia acabado de passar.

**XxXxXxXXXxx**

Neji chegava em casa após a confraternização do time de futebol em uma casa de sucos próxima a escola. Ele estava feliz, pois seu time estava realmente bom esse ano e a tão sonhada bolsa de estudos em uma excelente faculdade não era mais inatinguivll e sim uma quase realidade.

Neji seguia para seu quarto que era anexo à uma grande casa. Porém a sua casa era huilde sendo apenas um quarto, banheiro e uma pequena cozinha. Ao abrr sua porta ele acendeu a luz e seguiu para o banheiro mas antes...

-Chegou tarde – disse uma voz doce

-Não devo satisfação dos meus horarios – respondeu o outro de forma ríspida

-É? Hum... Se você diz – disse a voz ainda delicada

-Por que está aqui? - perguntou o jovem de olhos perolados finalmente encarando a voz que vinha de sua cama.

-Por que seria? – pergunta a voz que estava brincando com seus dedos

-Pare de brincar comigo Hinata –Sama – diz o jovem já irritado

-Eu nunca brinco com você Neji e eu quero uma coisa sim – disse a menina um pouco corada

-O que é? – perguntou o rapaz

-Quero entrar no time de futebol – disse Hinata baixinho

Neji arregalou os olhos ...

-VOCÊ DETESTA ESPORTES! PQ O MEU TIME? – gritou Neji

-Tem algo que eu quero. E eu não preciso jogar posso ser gerente – disse Hinata finalmente levantando o rosto e encarando Neji

-Quem? – perguntou o jovem

-Um loirinho chaado Naruto – disse a menina encarando profundamente Neji

-Que seja, agora por favor se retire – disse Neji que continuou seu caminho para o banheiro. Ele esperou a porta fechar e deu um soco muito forte na parede.

-MERDA – disse o rapaz e enquanto tirava a roupa e abria ferozmente o chuveiro. Ele deixou a água escorrer por entre seu corpo, aquela agua gelada que fazia seu corpo reagir e finalmente ele poderia pensar um pouco. Lebranças de um passado que o perseguiria aonde ele fosse, mas que ele tentaria fugir com unhas e dentes.

E relembrar o passado era angustiante.

**OooOooOO**

_Neji Hyyuga_- Esse era seu nome. Seu pai era irmão mais novo do pai de Hinata. Por ser mais novo apesar de serem gêmeos seu pai era renegado e só ficava com as sobras sendo uma tradição a predileção pelo filho mais velho. O primogênito. Então seu pai se casou e Neji nasceu, mas ainda assim as coisas continuaram ruins, apesar de seu pai ser talentoso ele era negligenciado na empresa que seu pai era dono. E sequer podia ocupar um cargo que merecia. Motivo? Para não ameaçar de nenhuma forma o primogenito. Então descontrolado ele começou a agir dessa maneira instigado pela sua esposa. Eles depredaram patrimonio e fizeram uma enorme dívida que foi sanada pelo responsavel da familia: o primogenito. Por isso ele e sua mãe se mataram deixando o pequeno Neji para trás. Sem poder fugir do destino Neji foi criado por seu tio e trabalha para o mesmo desde seus 8 anos para pagar a dívida de seu pai. O acordo de trabalho é até ele se formar na escola. Ele serviria a familia Hyuuga até a sua formatura. Ele era o capaxo oficial dos Hyuugas.

E a pessoa que mais usava e abusava dele era uma menina mimada chamada Hyuuga Hinata. A garota que nunca aprendeu o que é receber um não. Ou não poder fazer algo. Ela sempre teve tudo que queria, bastava pensar. Essa era a criação de um primogenito da familia Hyuuga uma das mais tradicionais e ricas de todo Japão.

**OoOOoOOOOO**

-Até a formatura eu agüento depois disso eu honro o nome dos meus pais e sigo meu destino – pensava Neji. Era essa s sua meta de vida e por isso o futebol era importante. Era a única coisa que ele podia se agarrar.

Neji olhava para o teto de sua casa. Tentava cair no sono mais não conseguia, estava atormentado de que Hinata quissese entrar em seu mundo particular. Ela só queria mais uma pessoa para brincar.

_Trimmm Trimmm Trimmm _

Neji olha seu celular tocar mais a disposição de atender é zero

_Trimmm Trimmm Trimmm _

Quem seria que insiste tanto?

_Trimmm Trimmm Trimmm _

Convencido que era algo importante ele atende o celular.

_Alô? Quem é? – Sakura? - Opa, não pode falar. – Idéia pro time? Qual?- Hum, organização de meio de campo? – É verdade eu não tinha notado que o Naruto era canhoto – Podemos aproveitar isso- Sasori também acho mais ele é rápido- Eu não sou tão bom _assim cora um pouco_ - Sim o nosso time vai ser o time dos sonhos- Claro que sei que somos incriveis - Poxa valeu amanhã mesmo a gente testa isso – Sim vou dormir bem - Boa noite _

-Que maluca ligar para falar de futubeol essa hora! – disse Neji fechando o celular...

Ao fechar o telefone Neji sorriu um pouquinho. Existia alguém que acreditava nas habilidades dele. Alguém que acreditava nele. E por enquanto só isso bastava. E assim ele foi dormir e finalente havia conseguido. Sonhou com a sua entrada na universidade, com uma nova vida livre das coisas que o prendia.

**OooOOOoOOOOo**

-Eu quero meu cabelo assim – gritava Sakura

-Não tá horrivel – gritava naruto

-Não tá não! Tá legal – respondia Sakura

-Tá feio! – disse Sasuke

-EU ODEIO VOCÊS! – disse a menina que ia em direção ao banheiro para mudar o penteado.

-Ufa ! – suspirou Naruto

-Que bom que colou – disse Sasuke

-Tava kawaii demais aquele cabelo – disse Naruto corado

-Imagina o que aqueles garotos iam fazer – disse Sasuke

E os dois fizeram uma cara de sério

-SAKURA ANDAAAAAA LOGOOO!!!! – falaram juntos

Sakura soltou os dois rabos de cavalos laterais que ela estava. "Poxa estava tão meigo" – pensou a menina que soltou o cabelo e puxou para trás prendendo com um grampo.

Com isso foi com os meninos para a escola...

**OooOoOOoooOO**

A menina seguia para a sala quando viu um cabelo prateado. A menina sorriu e desviou seu caminho em direção ao professor. Ele era realmente bonito. Com certeza recém formado e que se vestia muito bem. Hoje estava com uma calça jeans toda detonada, um blusa preta e um blazer caramelo aberto com sapato e cinto caramelo. Era um charme seus adereços nos rosto. Davam um ar de isterio não poder saber se ele ria ou estava sério.

-Professor – gritou Sakura antes que o mesmo pudesse sair de suas vistas.

-Sim? – disse o rapaz se virando e vendo uma jovem estudante correndo para a sua direção. Como era de se esperar, da Sakura, ela tropeçou em seus próprios pés mas antes que beijasse o chão foi resgatada por um par de ãos jove e fortes. Não era Naruto Nem Sasuke apesar dos dois terem corrido para salvarem a menina.

Era Kakashi, ele havia se abaixado a ponto de segurar a menina e com um simples puxão a colocou d epé novamente. A menina corou co o contato excessoco com seu professor e também porque ela não pode deixar de notar que ele tinha um peitoral muito definido.

A menina balançou a cabeça como se quissese espantar tais pensamentos improprios e se curvou para agradecer o

-Obrigada pelo resgate professor – disse a menina sorrindo

-Sempre às ordens – disse o rapaz

-Então queria te devolver isso – disse a menina estendendo um pacote para o professor.

-Obrigado! Gostou? – perguntou o rapaz parecendo sorrir

-Sim muitissimo! Obrigada! Vou para a sala. Até – disse a menina que voltou na direção de seus amigos e levou uma bronca por andar tão descuidada.

-VocÊ tá de saia sabia? – resmungava Sasuke

-Eu sei, desculpe! – disse a menina corada.

O professor apenas viu a menina continuar seu caminhos quando percebeu que o o pacote que receberá estava pesado demais para apenas um CD. Ele abriu curiosamente e viuq eu estava o CD que ele havia emprestado e mais um cd com um cartão. Ele cuidadosamente abriu o cartão da onde saiu um doce perfume.

" _Kakashi, _

_Obrigada pelo CD é maravilhoso. Criei a ousadia de gravar um CD de agradecimento com grandes obras que eu gosto como Choppin. Espero que seja do seu agrado. Tente ouvi-las em um lugar calmo. Eu sempre escuto as minhas músicas em minha cama sozinha e tento apreciar o máximo. Eu fecho os olhos e me vêem imagens de diversas formas e cores. Por isso a música clássica é tão interessante para mim. Me conte depois o que vêm em sua mente!_

_Sakura. _

_OS: Achei desnecessário o Professor não considere falta de respeito. ."_

Kakashi sorriu um pouco.

-Essa menina é interessante – e com esse pensamento guardou carinhosamente o seu presente em sua mala. Gostaria de ver as imagens coloridas e disformes como ela. Hoje seria uma noite interessante.

**OooOOoOOOOooo**

-Ei Sasuke o que acha da gente dar uma volta hoje? – perguntou Ino olhando para Sasuke que estava sentado na sala aguardando o intervalo.

-Tenho treino – respondeu rispido

-Depois do treino? – perguntou Ino esperançosa

-Tenho que ir para casa fazer o dever de casa – disse Ssuke se sequer desviar o olho do caderno

-Por que não fazemos juntos? – perguntou Ino

-Porque já faço meus deveres com Naruto e com a Sakura – disse ele ainda sem desviar o olhar

-Eu posso ajudar ! – disse a menina esperançosa

**TRIMMMMMMMMMMMM ( Campanhia do intervalo xD )**

Sasuke levantou com Naruto logo atrás, ele nem sequer repsondeu a pergunta da menina. Ao ver a dupla cruzar a porta e Ino olhando uma voz bem atrás ria de forma contida.

-Hinata a desgraça alheia te alegra não é? – disse Ino olhando enojada para a menina

-Da mesma forma que a você também – disse Hinata levantando o rosto e encarando Ino

-Eu só acho divertido quando é com os outros! – disse Ino ofendida e desviando o olhar dos da Hinata que voltou a rir baixinho.

**OooOOOoOO**

-huahuahauahuahuhuahuahauahuahauhauahauhauahuahauhauhauahu – Gaara ria

-Pára Sakura senão eu vou morrer de rir – Temari pedia com lágrimas nos olhos

-ahuahuahuhauahauhauhauhahauahauhauahuahauahuhauahuahauhaha – Gaara ria

-Por favor eu imploro – pedia Temariq eu estava com dor no corpo de tanto rir.

-ahhuahauahuahuaauhauahuahauhauhuahauahuahauhuahauahuah- gaara ria

Nesse momento Naruto e Sasuke entravam na porta e ouviam as gargalhadas. Era estranho ver Gaara um cara com um rosto totalmente sério e arecendo um marginal rindo. Essa era uma imagem que Naruto e Sasuke não acreditavam que veriam tão cedo. Mas ao desviar o olhar encontraram Sakura...

-KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA- Ria Naruto

-buwahaaa Que Merda é essa? – gritou Sasuke meio rindo meio assustado

-ahuhuhsuhuahuhuhuhuahuhaushuhuahuhuhuahauhauahuah- gaara ainda ria

-Pelo amor de Deus tirem essa menina da minha frente – gritou Temari que não consegui levantar da cadeira de tanto rir.

Mais uma vez a sala é invadida por estranhos. Era Neji e Deidara que passavam pela sala da Sakura e decidiram visitar.

-Meu DEUS ISSO QUE É ARTE BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- gritou Deidara

-pffttttttttttttttt HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA – caiu na gargalhada Neji

-hhauahuahauhauhauahuahauhuhauahauhauahuahauaha- Gaara ainda ria

-Alguém me salva daqui????? – gritava Temari rindo

-KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAAKAKAKAKAKAAKAK – ria Naruto

-buhahawahawahwhwwhahwhawhaahwhahawha- ria Sasuke

-Isso é arte é arte buhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha- se acabava deidara

-hahahahahahaahhhahahhahahahahaahahaahahahahaahaha- ria Neji

Nesse momento Sakura que tabém ria desistira do seu plano e descia da mesa.

-Meu deus por que você está assim? – perguntou Neji limpando às lágrimas.

-É que eu esqueci meu short de proteção em casa – dizia Sakura

-E daí alguém teve a excelente idéia de te dar uma – disse Naruto

-Fralda para substituir! – gritou Deidara rindo

-É melhor que verem a minha calcinha – disse Sakura na defensiva rindo

-Não não é – gritou Neji rindo

-Eu juro que eu falei de brincadeira – disse Gaara rindo

-E você vestiu? – disse Sasuke

-Ora, eu pensei que era verdade e quando vi que era piada já era tarde – disse Sakura

-Você é retardada mas salvou meu dia – disse Neji rindo

-Ei to com fome vamos comer? – perguntou Sakura indo para a porta mas ninguém seguiu.

-O que foi? – disse a menina com os olhos arregalados

-TIRA ISSO!!!! – gritaram todos ao ostrar que ela ainda estava com a fralda

-hahuahuahauhuhauhuahuhuahuahauhauhauhaua – ria Gaara

Sakura vermelha tirou a "fralda" e foram para a cantina. Onde todos ficara rindo e conversando sobre besteiras. E até deidara teve de concordar, estava muito divertido.

OoOoooOO

-O Neji estava gargalhando você viu isso Hinata? - perguntou uma voz ipaciente

-Se você Tenten não consegue fazê-lo rir não reclame comigo – disse Hinata olhando a distância um certo grupo divertido

-E você vai deixar isso? Que eu saiba vocÊ não gosta de dividir suas coisas – disse Tenten

-Ora, eu não dividi o Neji com você? Apesar de nunca ter tido nada – disse Hinata calmamente.

-É DIFERENTE EU SOU SUA AMIGA- gritou Tenten

-Amiga? Eu não tenho amiga. Todos vivem em troca de favores – disse Hinata olhando para Tenten

-Não é verdade – disse Tenten baixinho

-Não? Você só não está coigo por causa do time de futebol e do Neji? – perguntou Hinata

-Não – disse Tenten rápido

-Como vocÊ é mentirosa Tenten – disse Hinata dando as costas para Hinata

-Acho que vocês não perceberam muito bem... Mas o problema foi o **Gaara rindo**, ele não ri. Ele é filho do diabo lembram? – diz Ino que foi subitamente ignorada por Hinata e por Tenten cada uma seguiu para um lado.

"Sua cobra, patricinha mimada tomara que você se exploda" – pensou Tenten

"Hunf como se eu fosse acreditar e aizade" – pensou Hinata

OoOoOoOo

-Bom gente hoje antes do treino eu tenho uma novidade- disse Neji sem um pingo de animação

-Qualllll?? – gritou Sakura que estava se aquecendo

-A Hinata Sama irá se tornar a gerente da equipe. Portanto tratem ela bem – disse Neji

-Ohhh Bem Vindaaa! – gritou Sakura indo cumprimenta-la.

-O. o..obri..obriga..da – disse a menina corada e olhando para o chão

-OHHHH QUE LINDINHAAA!!! – gritou Sakura abraçando-a

-hum.. é... hum.. espero...que..seja..mos... ami...a..amigas – disse Hinata por fim

-Oh! Claro que seremos – disse Sakura sorrindo

Neji apenas olhava a distância...

"Sakura cuidado, você está cutucando a cobra com varacurta" – pensou Neji.

Nesse momento Temari e Gaara estava entrando na quadra para ver o treino.

-Ei aquela que tá com a Sakura abraçada não é a- disse Temari baixinho

-Hinata! – disse Gaara abrindo bem os olhos.

OoOoOooO

O Gaara, Temari e Hinata se conhecem? Ohh oq será? E Finalmente vai chegar um dos ultimos personagens ativos nessa trama! Buwahaha:! É agora que o circo coeça a pegar fogo! O q achara da história do Neji? E a Tenten e Hinata?! A Sakura ficou meio sem nolção nesse Cap nê?! Mas é assim mesmo o/ E teve um pequeno quebra cabeça nesse cap! Será que alguém vai descobrir uma pista de aldade por aí?? o.o

**OoOOOOOOOO**

**-- Tirinha extra – Hinata a Super Vilã! **

-Hinata Vai tomar banho – grita o pai da Hinata

-Não! – responde a menina sem se mexer

-Hinata vá pro banho agora! – gritou o pai da porta

-Não! E tabém não vou escovar os dentes – disse ela cruzando os braços

-O QUE???!!!!! – gritou o pai

-É isso mesmo! – responde Hinata com cara de á e faz seu pai sair do quarto de cabeça baixa

-Tenho que provar aos leitores que sou má! Amanhã não vou lavar as mãos quando for no banheiro - pensava Hinata em voz alta!

-Eu me espanto em como eu posso ser má! – pensava ela indo dormir!

**OoOoOoOOoo**

_Desculpem o cap pequeno e meio intermediario. Mas coo já disse às pessoas no orkut e no msn, eu tenho meus compromissos com trabalho, faculdade, tradução e edição de mangás, tradução de doramas, namorado, etc... Por isso demora um pouco masssssssssss estarei aqui sempre que possivel _

_Obrigada a todos que estão lendo as minhas fics! Só pra esclarecer pra escrever um cap lixo eu prefiro demorar mais e escrever algo descente xD _

**Eu Recomendo a ****Fic dessa vez a BBN**** – DO Yuri na comunidade Fanfic in DB **

**Respondendo às Reviews**

_Claki_

_Obrigada você por me add no orkut Hinata do mal eu tb não tinha visto por isso pensei em pôr ela aqui rs Espero que goste desse cap. _

**X-PsY**

**Obrigada pelos elogios nossa realmente fico lisonjeada! **

_Vivizinha123_

_Acho que não serão vilãs, serão opiniões diferentes nê? xD Mas a hinata e a Tenten estão do lado Negro se foros separar xD _

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2**

**O.O sinceramente espero que não nê!**

_Uchiha Miya_

_Sim as quietinhas são as piores mesmo. Medo². As coisas tão andando Espero que a fic continue boa e vc continue lendo _

**Daji Chan**

**Olha se vc pensar bem a hinata pode ter aquela personalidade sim, ela é quietinha mas ela é rica e poderia ser mimada e tauz xD Tá deixa ela má aqui Que sabe ela não se arrepende nê? **

**Não me mate .. Senão não vai ter final a fic e aih vc já viu a Hinata vai ser má eternamente Os meninos gamam nela mas a gente te que ver qual deles é sincero nê?! Tem muito aquela coisa de novidade e tauz.. Vaos ver quem será que realmente gosta dela **

_Neko Chan_

_Pois é, que estranho xD _

_Pois é a Saku chan é burrona ne! Ao invés de passar o rodo e catar os mininu tudo fica de besteira e nem percebe. É uma cabeçuda mesmo sghuwdhu Mas tomara que ela abra o olho.. E olha o Sai vai aparecer no proximo cap o/ _

**crazy.girl**

**pequenino é mais facil de ecsrever mesmo sshushuss !!**

**Então as meninas são comando lado negro xD E pois é acho que elas vão aprontar muito sabe !! E espero que goste desse cap. E que mesmo que esteja estranho fique bom. **

_Makie Chan_

_Ora pois pense nela coo ser do mal sim! ò.ó Logo vc se acostua que por ela ser rica ela é super mimada!!!! E olha oq ela faz com o Neji u.u_

_Obrigada por sempre deixar review makie 3 _

_Pois é sem gaara de novo n.n mas nós proximo tem ele, e comm destaque! _

**Ane-San**

**É que eu tava cansada de botar a Ino de á sozinha xD As meninas agora farão companhia xD quanta maldade da minha mente u.u **

**Obrigada por ler **

_Amidps_

_Ohh, se deram medo naquele cap imagina nesse! Espero que continue gostando e lendo _

_Obrigada pelo Recado! _

**TetêChan**

**Obrigada pelo comentario **

_Mariah Chan 17_

_Eu quero um gaa-kun pra viver tb dheudheh_

_Olha eu sou muito ruim em futiba tb xD dshue mas sou boa em volley xD _

_Que lan cara queeee exageroo o.o prender eles ò.ó _

_E espero que goste desse cap tb _

**Smile Angel**

**Olha eu tb toh revoltada com esse mangá dus infernos sem romance aor e carinho Xd hudhue e meu meod de ter Sakux Naru eh gigante x.x **

**Eu não tenho nada contra a hinata no xD pelo contrario gosto dela e panz mas tadinha ela é a cobaia! E tipo Sasuke tah perdendo meu respeito no mangá .ó E as outras fics logo vou atualizar xD**

_Ju Chan_

_Ohh! Eu vou ler !! Obrigada pela sugestão!_

_Obrigada por ler a fic _

**Uchiha madazitah**

**Sim abaixo dupla do mal!!!! Uhuuuu n.n E continue lendo **

_Mai_

_Surpresa? Huhu_

_O casal ainda não tah definido x.x Mas vai depender do andamento da historia _

**Mk-chan160**

**Pois é as sabe eu tb sou meio assim. Inocente deais e me ferro muito! Com certeza ñ é indicado nos dias de hoje! ..**

**Espero que continue gostando e eu surpreendendo **

_Gaa_

_Eu tb gostei! A Hinata te potencial pra ser vilã hushus_

_Obrigada pelos elogios! _

**Carol aka Neko**

**Pois é o gaara vai ter que correr senão a concorrencia vai tomar a dianteira XD **

**Obrigada pelo coment **

_Marin_

_Simm o lado negro xD dhuhe o/ Tipo a coisa vai andar aggora sim! _

**Saiki Ruri**

**Pois é nem empurrando eu engulo. Sasu Naru nom dá mesmo .x E olha se vc for de metralhadora eu vou de sniper daih a gente quebra tudo do kishi**

**Dsculpe a falta de pontuação .. é que eu saio escrevendo e acabo sem tempo de betar e fica toda assim. DESCULPEEE!!**

_Leticia Yui_

_Obrigada pelo comente _

**Naná**

**Eu tô e duvida ntre gaara e Saku e Sasuke e Saku. Vai depender meso da historia eu juro que não tah definido. Mas tenho tido quedas constantes por Gaara xD Pq ele tá em alta pra mim shsu Mas coo disse ainda não tá definido... **

_Fye-Chan_

_Sim a Hinata é do mal! Ela é muito má! Ò.ó _

_Rs.. continue lendo!! _

**Yuri**

**Sim sim e ela tem potencial!! **

_Mayuri_

_Orasss fala pra ela ler a minha que ela tra o bloqueio!! Escrevo sem pornografia.. Tá às vezes eu uso .. shuwhi Enfim não desista e venha ler e comentar _

**Aryll**

**Obrigada por ler **

**Pois é mas sabe nÊ aalgué tinha que ser á e a ino tava ficando fraca botei alguém forteee **

**Pois é o casal é isterio XD a Sakura devia pegar todos e montar um harem nê?**

**Espero que goste desse cap!!! **

_Haruka_

_Olha e vai ter sangue mesmo Vai ter muitaa confusão!! doida pra escrever luta de briga E não vai ter puxão de cabelo não xD dhueif _

OBRIGADA PELOS COMENTS!! Graças a eles eu tenho mais vontade de escrever... por isso me dê animo e comente!!!

Angel Sakura aka AngelZinha


	8. Chapter 8

_Se Naruto fosse meu Eu não precisava escrever essas coisas u.u_

**Resumo:** Sakura era a melhor amiga desde sempre de Sasuke e Naruto, mas as coisas começaram a mudar e ser vista apenas como Sakura "amiga" que nunca reclama de nada estourou sua paciência e agora em um novo colégio ela decide que as coisas tem que mudar.

**Gênero:** Comédia, Drama, Romance, UA

**Oferecimento:** Hyuuga Neji – A partir desse cap ele será o Beta dessa fic

**Beta:** Betada por Hyuuga Neji 3

**Chapter Seven **_Inimigos Declarados_

-Eu realmente não acredito nisso – diz Temari com uma voz transtornada

-O que ela está planejando? – Perguntou Gaara

-Aquela Cachorra! – Disse Temari entre os dentes

-Vamos ter que tomar cuidado – disse Gaara

-Será que ela se aproximou **dela** por nossa causa? – perguntou Temari baixinho

-Hmm – foi a resposta de Gaara

**OOOoooO**

-Então o treino de hoje está acabado – dizia Neji

-ObaaaaaAAaAaAA – gritou Naruto

-Vamos comer? – perguntou Sakura

-Temos que ir pra casa, lembram? – disse Sasuke com desdém

-Fazer dever – se lembrou Sakura

-Prefiro comer – disse Naruto

-A..Acho qu...e pod...pode...poderíamos comer...hoje – disse Hinata baixinho

Mas ela foi ignorada e o trio seguiu em direção ao portão da escola sem sequer trocar de roupa, só pegando as suas respectivas mochilas. Sakura acenou para Gaara e Temari fazendo sinal de que ia ligar pra eles depois.

Hinata sentiu seu sangue ferver. Ela levantou o rosto e viu um sorriso cínico na cara de Neji e viu também Temari abertamente rindo dela.E Gaara apenas olhando-a.

"_Nunca passei por tamanha humilhação"_ – pensou Hinata que se despediu dos outros e seguiu para a sua casa.

-Isso não vai ficar assim! Não vai mesmo! – gritava a garota enquanto ia a caminho de sua casa,indo de carro. Sendo apenas o motorista a testemunha de que a dócil Hinata, não era bem como parecia.

**OOOooOOooOO**

-Sakura, me explica o processo de gaseificação? – pedia Naruto

-Tá, me espera o cálculo que estou fazendo . – respondia a menina

-Deixa ver a formula que você tá usando – falou Sasuke vendo a equação da menina.

E assim eles passaram o final da tarde, na casa de Naruto. Acabaram por fazer todo o seu trabalho.

-Ei, vou na cozinha pegar comida, que tal um filme?- perguntou Naruto

-Eu e o Sasu-kun vamos pegar o filme e você faz a comida Naru-kun – disse Sakura, se levantando.

-Para com esses apelidos gays – disse Sasuke se levantando também

-Eu não me importo! Vou fazer um banqueteeee! – gritava Naruto

-E é bem capaz, só para ele poder comer – disse Sasuke, fazendo Sakura rir. Eles desceram pelo elevador. Conversando coisas normais. Era como se tudo fosse como antes na mente de Sasuke. Mas algo o fez perceber que não era... Um ato singelo... Uma coisa tão pequena...

Sakura após cruzar a porta de vidro da entrada de seu prédio pegou a mão de Sasuke e continuaram andando de mãos dadas. Era uma coisa normal. Ela sempre andara de mãos dadas com ele e também com Naruto. Mas, por que hoje ele havia notado o quanto à mão dela é cálida? Por que hoje ele percebeu o quão delicado era aquele toque? E por que aquele simples contato havia feito sentir como se todo o seu corpo estivesse em chamas?

Ela era a mesma Sakura, mas ele, já não era o mesmo Sasuke.

-O que está pensando? – disse a menina que se virou para ele e bem próxima ficou encarando-o. Sasuke engoliu seco e decidiu desviar o olhar.

-Nada, vamos logo senão o Naruto vai fazer ceninha – disse Sasuke desviando seu corpo do dela. Antes que ele não pudesse, ou não quisesse mais responder por seus atos.

Era tão óbvio agora. Tão óbvio, que o fazia sentir enjoado de tamanha burrice... de tamanha lerdeza. Ele a amava , mas ela o via como um irmão. Era normal estarem juntos. Era apenas isso.

-Droga – resmungou Sasuke

-O que foi? Não achou o filme que você queria? – perguntou Sakura olhando para o menino que por sua vez,reclamava.

-Não – respondeu rápido

-Que pena, mas eu achei os que eu queria – disse a menina sorrindo e exibindo dois romances melosos.

-Ah não Sakura, você só pegou isso? – disse o rapaz

-Claro, ninguém mandou você ficar viajando.- disse a menina rindo

- Ei,vamos lá trocar – disse Sasuke, mas Sakura correu e passou correndo pelo portão de entrada do seu prédio olhando para trás e dando língua para Sasuke.

-Lero Lero – foram as últimas palavras que Sakura proferiu antes de trombar com um desconhecido e cair no chão espatifando seu rosto no mesmo.

-Ouch! – gritou a menina ao se levantar e sentir seu nariz vermelho. Ela olhou para a pessoa que esbarrou.

-Desculpe, eu não vi – disse ela se curvando e podendo ver um sapato alinhado de homem.

-Não muda em nada, não é feiosa? – disse uma voz irônica

Sakura foi levantando lentamente o olhar. Seu rosto foi se fechando lentamente.

-Retiro o pedido de desculpas e digo bem feito – disse Sakura pegando o DVD e dando as costas.

Sasuke que havia chegado,ajudou a menina e estendeu a mão para ela dando um singelo sorriso para em seguida,olhar com ódio para Sai.

A dupla saiu de mãos dadas e seguiu para o elevador que já estava ali. Eles entraram no elevador mas antes...

- Sasuke conseguiu alguma coisa com a Sakura? Você ou o Naruto? Namorando? – disse o rapaz olhando para a mãos deles. Sakura apenas olhou com desdém.

-Não interessa – disse Sasuke e deu o dedo do meio para Sai

Isso é a mesma coisa que dizer não – disse Sai enquanto a porta fechava com um sorriso cínico,e Sasuke sentiu seu rosto se contorcer de raiva.

**OoOOOOOO**

-Que ódio, justo o Sai por aqui?!?!-resmungava Sakura.

-Não se preocupa, ele não vai te importunar mais – disse Sasuke apertando a mão dela. Sakura sorriu.

-Claro que não, eu aprendi a lutar pra isso. – disse Sakura sorrindo

-Aprendeu? Quando? – perguntou Sasuke

-Ei,eu aprendi sim, não tanto quanto vocês, mas eu aprendi – disse a menina na defensiva

-Sakura,você é péssima – diz Sasuke rindo da garota vermelha ao seu lado.

-Ei,não ria de mim!– disse a menina dando soquinhos no rapaz que se defendia.

**OooOOOOoO**

-SAKURA,ESTAMOS ATRASADOOOOS!!! – gritava Naruto

-Já tô indo – disse a menina saindo do quarto.

-Vamos? – pergunta Sasuke

-Claro – diz a menina pegando nos braços deles e indo pro elevador.

-Eu queria taaanto comer chocolate no intervalo – diz Sakura

-Se você não tivesse demorado tanto daria para comprar – disse Sasuke

-Ei,idiota,não joga na cara da Sakura que é culpa dela – disse Naruto

Sakura sentiu uma gota formar em sua cabeça.

-Quem você chamou de idiota, babaca? – perguntou Sasuke

-Ei ei,calminha! Ainda é de manhã!– disse Sakura tentando apartar a briga que ia começar.

-Ora ora, e o trio de patetas continua a mesma coisa – uma voz interrompe a briga.

Os três olham com desprezo.

-ECA!!! Já cedo????!!!! Sai daqui"Sai"-gritou Sakura

-Feiosa, sinto te dizer, mas de manhã,você é ainda pior- disse Sai olhando a menina de cima a baixo.

-Cala a boca,imitação do Sasuke – diz Naruto se metendo

-Esse uniforme... – diz Sasuke

-Oh você percebeu? Estamos no mesmo colégio.– disse Sai sorrindo

-OH INFERNOOO!!! – gritou Sakura que saiu andando

-Não quero carona não, mas obrigado por oferecer- disse Sai acenando

-Se você entrasse no carro eu ia a pé! – gritou Sakura acenando também

-Bem que você tá precisando, tá uma gorda, além de feiosa,claro – disse o menino indo para o seu carro

-ARGTH!!!!! EU TE ODEIOOO SAIIIIIIII – gritou Sakura com o carro já saindo do estacionamento

-Sakura, meu ouvido – disse Sasuke

-Desculpe – disse a menina baixinho

-Sem problemas Sakura, eu também odeio ele – disse Naruto sorrindo.

Ambos ficaram rindo relembrando de certas coisas que faziam para não terem de ver Sai no colégio quando eram menores.

**OoooOOoO**

-Então te buscamos no intervalo tá – disse Naruto

-Clarooooo – gritou Sakura

Sasuke apenas acenou, olhando o professor falar algo com Sakura e a levava para dentro da sala.

-No final da aula quero falar com você – disse Kakashi

-Simmmmm – respondeu a menina entrando na sala

-Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaa – gritou Temari

-TEMA-CHANNNNNN!!! – gritou a menina

-Atrasada – disse Gaara

-Gaa-kun – disse a menina abraçando-o e para a surpresa geral foi retribuida.

-O Gaara tá correspondendo? – disse Kin

-Eu simplesmente não acredito nisso – disse uma menina qualquer

-Ela é muito sortuda,se pensar bem – diz uma outra pessoa

-Irei reportar pra Ino – disse Kin escrevendo uma mensagem no seu celular

**OoOOoOOoO**

-Ei,Sasuke,por que você anda tão frio comigo? – perguntou Ino fazendo biquinho

-Não me enche – respondeu o garoto sem tirar os olhos do caderno.

-Por que você está me tratando assim? – suspirou a menina sentando em sua mesa e cruzando as pernas

-Vou chamar a Sakura para ver essa cena – disse Naruto rindo da cara de Sasuke,corada ao ver as pernas de Ino na sua mesa. Mas somente a menção do nome da menina,fez ele empurrar a garota de sua mesa que caiu de bunda no chão. E fez toda a rua rir.

-Odeio garotas oferecidas – disse ele com desdém.

-Mas... – tentou falar Ino, só que foi interrompida pelo professor que entrava na sala.

-Bom dia alunos vamos acender nossa chama da juventude! – gritava Professor Gai

**OoOOoOOO**

Todos estavam sentados em suas carteiras e Sakura conferia a sua lição com a de Temari quando...

-Estou na mesma sala da **feiosa**! – diz uma voz seca

-É um pesadelo, só pode ser – Sakura fala para si mesma se beliscando tentando acordar.

-Está mais para um sonho,feiosa. Cadê o bichinha e o fantasminha? – perguntou Sai

-É comigo que você tá falando?- perguntou Sakura incrédula

-Tem outra **feiosa** aqui? – diz Sai rindo

-Te odeio – sentenciou Sakura

-O que você fará sem a dupla de patetas? Você sabe respirar sem eles,feiosa? – perguntou Sai fazendo cara de chocado.

Sakura se levanta e ia tentar dar um soco nele mas foi segurada por Gaara

-Sakura não se rebaixa – disse ele e a menina respirou fundo

-Você tá certo – disse Sakura sorrindo para Gaara e isso fez o sangue de Sai ferver

-Olha,e não é que você arrumou mais um escravo! – disse Sai rindo,debochando

-Olha,a Sakura pode ser controlada,mas eu não – disse Temari se levantando e encarrando Sai

-Quanto ela tá pagando pra vocês estarem com ela? – perguntou Sai mas antes das respostas o barulho que se ouviu foi de um soco. E o corpo de Sai caiu no chão.

-EI O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO??? – perguntou o professor que estava na porta e entrou no momento.

-O Sai me ofendeu e o Gaara me defendeu. –disse Sakura rapidamente

-Os três para a direção – disse o professor

Sai encarava Gaara com um ódio mortal. Sakura foi correndo na frente e pegou alguns gelos na cantina. Ela interceptou-os antes de entrar na sala do professor.

-Toma Gaa-kun pra sua mão não ficar machucada. – disse a menina,carinhosamente

-Obrigado – respondeu Gaara

-E toma pra você não ficar pior do que já é – disse Sakura pondo um pouco de gelo no olho roxo de Sai,que corou brutalmente. Algo que passou despercebido por Sakura,mas não por Gaara.

OoOoOoo 

Ino copiava a matéria,quando seu celular vibrou... Era uma mensagem de texto...

_Bip Bip Bip_

_Informe da Kin... Briga na Sala 1b- _

_Gaara acerta um soco, em um aluno novo gatinho por causa de Sakura. _

_Temari xinga o rapaz antes. E agora Sakura, Gaara e aluno novo gostoso estão na direção._

_Kin,a melhor ._

Ino com mãos hábeis repassou a mensagem para Hinata e mandou uma nova para Kin.

Kin viu seu celular vibrar e já sabia de quem seria...

_Trim trim_

_Me mande os detalhes sórdidos,sua repórter de quinta! Por sinal, aluno novo? Gato quanto? _

_Ino, a + gostosa ;D_

Foi a vez de Ino sorrir ao ler a nova mensagem...

_Gato, de 1 à 10 fica num 9. Alto nivel. Lembra o Sasuke da sua sala. Mas ele tem uma voz calma e sensual._

_Detalhes sórdidos? Parece que ele é amigo da Sakura. E ninguém voltou para a sala._

_Acho que eu vou no banheiro para saber o que houve._

_Beijos Kin,a melhor!_

**OoOOoOOOo**

-Como ousam usar a violência na escola assim?- gritava a diretora pela milesima vez.

-Desculpe – falaram todos

-Como castigo terá o dia de hoje suspenso. Vão para suas casas e pensem no que fizeram – disse a mulher apontando para a porta

Em silêncio seguiram para a sala pegaram,as suas coisas e saíram da escola.

Ao cruzar o portão Sakura suspirou...

-Tá satisfeito agora,Sai? – perguntou Sakura

-Um pouquinho.– disse Sai

-EU TE ODEIO – disse a menina alto

-O ódio está a apenas um passo do amor – disse ele sorrindo

- Vai sonhando – disse Sakura que pegou o celular e mandou algumas mensagens.

A primeira para Sasuke ...

"_Sasu-kun, _

_Fui suspensa... Em casa te explico... 3 Assista bem as aulas!_

_Saku-chan"_

A segunda para Naruto

"_Naru-kun, _

_Assisti a aula, fui suspensa e vou pra casa. Morra de inveja bwahaha! _

_Saku-chan"_

A terceira para Temari

"_Tema-chan, _

_Fomos suspensos TT.TT. O que eu faço? Eu nunca fui suspensa..._

_Acho que vou pra casa dormir! _

_Sakura"_

Ela fechou o celular mas antes que pudesse guarda-lo uma resposta chegou.

"_Me espera na porta do colégio. _

_Temari" _

-Oh a Temari falou pra gente esperar ela aqui – disse Sakura sem entender para Gaara. Este sorriu para a menina.

-Ela tá vindo – disse Gaara vendo uma loira desfilando pelo pátio

-Mas,e a aula? – perguntou Sakura preocupada mas a loira correu e pulou no pescoço dela.

-Alguém quer passear no shopping? – perguntou Temari sorrindo

-Tô dentro- disse Gaara pegando Sakura pela cintura

-Vamos – disse Temari andando ao seu lado.

-Ei, melhor ir pra casa – disse Sai olhando a menina

-Acho que hoje não – disse Sakura sorrindo com os amigos ao seu lado.

-Owww, vamos fazer compras – disse Temari sorrindo

**OoOoOOOo**

Uma dupla passou correndo pelos corredores e chegar e uma sala próxima a deles.

-Cadê a Sakura?!-gritou um loiro entrando na sala

Uma garota de cabelos pretos se levantou e foi na direção deles.

-Ela foi suspensa junto com o aluno novo, Sai, o Gaara e a Temari decidiu matar aula. – disse a menina quase babando

-Aquele... – foi a única coisa que Sasuke disse antes de dar as costas e sair dali seguido por Naruto que resmungava ameaças enormes contra Sai.

**OoOooOOo**

-Tema,você tem certeza?-perguntava Sakura indo e direção ao provador

-Claro. Anda Logo – disse Temari excitada

Gaara apenas olhava as meninas. Elas estavam escolhendo roupas fazia quase uma hora. Temari foi para o lado de Gaara enquanto Sakura vestia uma roupa escolhida por Temari.

Alguns momentos depois,Sakura aparece com um vestido de babados branco e rosa. Estava muito meiga na roupa. Nesse vestido ela parecia uma boneca. Temari foi na sua direção e apertou muito.

-Tãooo lindaaaaaa – repetia ela. Sakura com vergonha correu para vestir a roupa normal,que Temari escolheu. Já que eles não poderiam ir no cinema com seus uniformes no horário de aula.

Gaara estava vestido com uma calça jeans desfiada e uma blusa preta com decote em v que mostrava um pedaço de seu peitoral definido.

Temari estava com uma calça preta e blusa branca de botão, com botões abertos que mostravam seu avantajado busto.

Sakura vestia uma calça jeans igualmente desfiada e uma blusinha tomara que caia que mostrava um pouco do seu umbigo.

O grupo chamava atenção. Todos eram lindos e tinham uma pose de muito impacto.

O dia passou como uma flecha, muito rápido. Eles foram no cinema, foram no videokê,comeram e agora estavam indo deixar Sakura em casa.

-O dia foi ótimo – dizia a menina

-Eu também acho – disse Temari feliz

-Eu gostei – disse Gaara rindo

-Ohh,o Gaara tá tão sorridente – disse Sakura abraçando o rapaz

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH QUE DOR NA BARRIGA!!! – gritou Temari com uma voz estranha

-Ahn? Tema-channnn – gritou Sakura indo ao seu encontro no carro.

-Tá doendo! Podemos me deixar em casa antes? O Gaara te leva em casa de moto – pediu Temari fazendo biquinho

-Claro, isso é obvio – disse Sakura que pediu para o motorista do táxi mudar o rumo. Nesse momento,Temari piscou os olhos para Gaara. Que fez uma cara de bravo, mas internamente estava muito feliz.

**OooOOooO**

-Ela ainda não chegou – resmungava Sasuke do lado do portão

-Isso são horas de estar na rua? – perguntou Naruto

-Ela vai se ver com a gente – falaram os dois com cara de bravos

**OoOOoOO**

-Não precisava me trazer – falava Sakura enquanto Gaara pilotava a moto em alta velocidade

-Sem problemas – respondeu Gaara, sentindo-se feliz com o toque do corpo da garota. O problema era que já haviam chegado.

-O dia de hoje foi muito especial, obrigada,Gaara – disse a menina que já descia da moto e retirava o capacete.

-Eu falo o mesmo, não podia ter sido com outra pessoa – disse Gaara também tirando o capacete.

-Olha,vou me sentir importante – disse a menina sorrindo para Gaara que a encarou. Ele sabia que ela era diferente e que ele estava a fim dela. Ele sabia disso. Mas ele também sabia que ela o via apenas como amigo. Mas ele não queria perder a chance de dizer.

-Tchau Gaara – disse a menina que foi em direção ao portão para entrar, mas sentiu a sua mão sendo segurada por Gaara. Era um toque diferente, mas forte. Seria imaginação dela.

-Gaara? – disse a menina ao vê-lo encarando-a. Ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio então com o olhar curioso de Sakura ele começou.

-Sakura eu ...

**XxXXXxx**

_Fim!!!! \o/ Opa!! Foi mal Mas parou aí mesmo dshudhe ! Vejo você no proximo cap Espero que gostem!! Pois é agora acabaram-se os personagens a entrar na história e a confusão vai se armar D _

_Espero que continuem gostando! E Agradeçamos tb ao Beta Neji Hyuuga _

_Tks!! Neji!! _

_Olha não vou responder Reviews aqui pq toh meio sem tempo, no proximo euuu respondo!!! _

_E mais uma coisinha! Eu ganhei uma comunidade no Orkut. Eu amo a Angel Sakura. Quem puder e quiser entrar me fará muiiito feliz 3_

_Enton é isso! _

**Angel Sakura aka Bete**


	9. Chapter 9

_Naruto é do Kishimoto sensei no baka o/_

**Resumo:** Sakura era a melhor amiga desde sempre de Sasuke e Naruto, mas as coisas começaram a mudar e ser vista apenas como Sakura "amiga" que nunca reclama de nada estourou sua paciência e agora em um novo colégio ela decide que as coisas tem que mudar.

**Gênero:** Comédia, Drama, Romance, UA

**Oferecimento:** Hyuuga Neji – Oras pq eu ainda tô toda boba pq tenho um beta ò.ó

**Beta:** Betada por Hyuuga Neji 3

**Capitulo Oitavo **_Eu a quero!_

_-Tchau Gaara. – disse a menina, que foi em direção ao portão para entrar, mas sentiu a sua mão sendo segurada por Gaara. Era um toque diferente, mas forte do que o normal. Seria imaginação dela._

_-Gaara? – disse a menina ao vê-lo encarando-a. Ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio então com o olhar curioso de Sakura, ele começou._

_-Sakura eu ..._

_--_

_--_

_--_

-Sim,Gaara? – perguntou Sakura

-Eu...– dizia o rapaz mais foi interrompido com uma força, que retirou a mão da garota da sua. Fazendo-a cair em seus braços pelo desequilíbrio.

-Sakura, você demorou. – disse Sasuke, encarando Gaara e separando de vez a menina do ruivo.

-É que nós fomos passear. – disse a menina se recompondo.

-Vamos, o Naruto tá esperando. – disse Sasuke puxando-a para si completamente.

-Espera, Gaara, o que você queria me dizer? – perguntou a menina encarando-o carinhosamente, enquanto era puxada por Sasuke, mas fazia força para ficar ali.

-Deixa, em outra oportunidade eu te falo. Não vão faltar oportunidades – disse ele, dando um sorriso sexy para Sakura e piscando um olho para ela que sem entender o porquê, sentiu seu rosto queimar um pouco.

-Anda, vamos. – e Sasuke saiu puxando a menina até seus apartamentos.

-Calma, tá machucando, Sasuke.- disse Sakura, nesse momento Sasuke largou seu pulso e a menina foi massageá-lo.

-Desculpe. – disse o rapaz.

-Tudo bem, mais por que isso?- perguntou Sakura

-Tsc.. – fez Sasuke, que virou a cara para a menina e entrou no seu apartamento, deixando uma Sakura sem entender nada. E por isso a menina seguiu para o seu quarto com uma gota enorme na cabeça.

-O Naruto não estava nos esperando? – pensava ela enquanto seguia para seu quarto onde pretendia tomar banho.

---

-Merda, Sakura não me pergunte o que eu não sei responder. – dizia Sasuke, que estava sentado em sua cama passando a mão pelo cabelo.

**[center OoOOooO [/center**

Sakura se arrumou e encontrou seus amigos no corredor, teve algumas conversas banais com Naruto, enquanto seguia para o carro.

-Hoje vamos chegar na hora! – disse Sakura.

-Verdade. – respondeu Sasuke virando para trás com as mãos no bolso. Ele ia um pouquinho mais à frente.

-Nossa, olha,dinheiro! – disse Naruto parando bruscamente e se abaixando para pegar a nota no chão e fazendo Sakura que estava desatenta, tropeçar nele e cair... Cair em direção à pessoa da frente. Ela foi de cara, ou melhor, de boca na boca de Sasuke.

Lentamente, seus lábios se encontraram, alguns dentes se esbarram, mas há o contato macio dos lábios deles. Nos lábios de Sasuke, o gloss de cereja de Sakura se espalhou e ele não pôde evitar fechar os olhos. Sakura vermelha sentiu o delicado toque, seu coração disparou. Os lábios permaneceram assim por alguns segundos que pareceram intermináveis.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – foi o grito ouvido e fez com que os dois se separassem.

-VOCÊ BEIJOU A SAKURA! VOU TE MATAR! – gritou Naruto puxando Sakura, que sentia as suas pernas fracas.

-A culpa foi sua. – disse Sasuke, corado, virando o rosto e seguindo para o carro.

-EU??????? – gritou Naruto, seguindo Sasuke e entrando no carro.

-Sim, você se abaixou,então eu caí e sem querer, acabamos nos beijando. – disse Sakura, entrando por ultimo e dando um soco no Naruto.

-Ahh, droga! – murmurou o menino e ele continuou reclamando, mas nem Sasuke, nem Sakura, estava prestando atenção. Ambos levaram delicadamente os dedos em seus lábios. Sasuke passou a língua pelo gloss, sentindo o sabor. Estava vermelho, seu coração estava disparado.

Ao chegar na escola, Sakura foi a primeira a sair do carro.

-Tenho que resolver uma coisa com a Temari...Tchau! – disse a menina correndo.

-Eu heim, o que deu na Sakura-chan? – perguntou Naruto. Sasuke nem se deu o trabalho de responder, estava vendo a menina se afastar correndo e seu coração novamente disparou.

Ele suspirou. Sim, ele finalmente percebeu o obvio. O quão especial Sakura era para ele, e por isso que ele se irritava com o carinhas que ficavam perto dela, que sentia seu coração disparar e também sabia que Sakura era única. Mas ela apenas o enxergava como um irmão. Como mudar isso? De qualquer maneira teria que conversar com Naruto. Era a primeira coisa a fazer. Já que uma coisa ele sabia. "Eu gosto da Sakura, e não só como a amiga"

[center **OoOoOOoOO** [/center

Sakura foi correndo em direção à sua sala, quando viu Temari sentada em sua carteira, fez alguns sinais chamando-a , mexendo a mão para que ela pudesse vê-la.

-Hum...Sakura, posso ajudar? – perguntou uma voz grave atrás dela fazendo a menina virar instantaneamente.

-Não não,professor, já estou entrando. – disse Sakura vermelha, indo em direção de sua carteira,podendo ver que Temari levava um fone no ouvido.

-Perfeito. – disse a menina sentando.

A garota sentou e em sua genialidade ela pegou uma folha de papel e começou a escrever. Gaara a cumprimentou e Temari também já havia percebido que a menina chegou.

-Eu quero informar que iremos, amanhã, fazer uma viagem extraordinária para uma fazenda, aprender a andar de cavalo. Será uma viagem entre todos os primeiros anos. – disse o professor. Enquanto a turma comemorava, Sakura escrevia.

_[center Temari, _

_Preciso falar com você. Urgente, caso de vida ou morte. _

_Sakura [/center_

Temari pegou o papel e leu com certa apreensão. O que seria tão urgente? Será que ela descobriu do Gaara? Será que o Gaara fez algo com ela?

Assim que o sinal tocou Temari puxou a menina, sem dar chance de Gaara falar alguma coisa, e Sasuke e Naruto apenas perceberam que Sakura era puxada por Temari, para o banheiro feminino.

-Olha, a Sakura tá correndo! – disse Naruto olhando a menina acompanhada de uma loira, no banheiro.

-Melhor assim, Naruto, queria conversar com você. – disse Sasuke olhando sério para o garoto.

Na sala Gaara ficou sem entender o que estava acontecendo com aquelas duas,estava olhando por onde as meninas seguiram, sem chamá-lo com uma gota na cabeça. Sentiu uma mão nas suas costas. Virou para olhar sem o menor interesse.

-Quero falar com você. – disse uma voz arrogante

-E daí? – perguntou Gaara com a melhor voz de _quero que você morra_.

-É importante, e para você – disse A voz fria.

Seguiram para trás da escola.

-Você sabe que eu sou o Sai não é? – perguntou Sai, sério.

-Seu nariz vai bem? – perguntou Gaara com desdém.

[center XxXXXxx [/center

-Temari...É, foi isso.Isso conta como beijo? – perguntou Sakura.

-Teoricamente sim, mas não teve língua né? – perguntou Temari sorrindo.

-Não né, foi acidental! – disse Sakura vermelha.

-Então você ainda é BV – disse Temari.

-UFA! – disse Sakura, aliviada.

-Ufa, por que? – perguntou Temari, rindo com a cara da menina.

-Porque meu primeiro beijo está reservado pro meu primeiro namorado. – disse a garota, sorrindo.

-E já tem alguém em vista? – perguntou Temari, como quem não quer nada.

-Hum, ninguém está a fim de mim, mas espero que alguém conquiste meu coração – disse Sakura olhando para o teto,sonhadora. E Temari começou a rir da cara da garota.

-Pirralha, fazer essas filosofias no banheiro..Ninguém merece! – e as duas saíram do banheiro. E um pouco depois, pôde-se notar uma certa loira, mordendo os lábios.

-Então ela beijou MEU Sasuke-kun. Qual será o castigo? – dizia Ino.

[center XxXXXxx [/center

Naruto e Sasuke estavam na frente do colégio.

-Fala logo! – disse Naruto sem paciência.

-O que você acha da Sakura? – perguntou Sasuke coma as mãos no bolso.

-Ora a Sakura é bonita, legal, alegre, engraçada, forte, amiga, ela é perfeita! –disse Naruto, alegremente, fazendo Sasuke virar o rosto, contrariado.

-Não, idiota, falo como mulher – disse o garoto, um pouco corado, e fazendo Naruto tropeçar no próprio pé e cair no chão.

-Co-como assim? – perguntou Naruto.

-Eu estou a fim dela, de ..namorá-la – disse Sasuke de uma vez só, corado e de rosto virado.

Naruto deixou seu rosto formar um singelo sorriso.

-Tem certeza? E você tá pedindo autorização pra mim? – zombou Naruto.

-Não é isso, só que eu achei que você também poderia gostar dela, e queria ser justo – disse Sasuke ,rapidamente. Naruto deu umas gargalhadas.

-Eu não consigo ver a Sakura como mulher, dou maior apoio para vocês dois, mas saiba que se magoá-la, eu te cubro de porrada. – disse Naruto, agora encarando Sasuke, sério.

-Ela também é minha amiga – disse Sasuke encarando Naruto também.

-Que bom que é você. – disse Naruto e passou os braços pelo ombro do amigo e ficou zoando ele.

-Pretende contar pra ela quando? – perguntou Naruto.

-Acho que na excursão amanhã. Ela adora cavalos! – disse Sasuke soltando um singelo sorriso.

-É, boa sorte! – disse Naruto sinceramente.

[center XxXXXxx [/center

-O que é? – perguntou Gaara, já achando que Sai queria revanche do soco de ontem.

-Eu quero saber o que você sente pela Sakura. – disse Sai.

-Não interessa! – disse Gaara,

-Idiota, eu gosto dela e...Quero ser justo – disse Sai encarando Gaara . A seriedade do olhar daquele que sempre levava uma face debochada, fez Gaara parar por alguns segundos.

-Não acho que precise te dizer isso,porém eu não farei cerimônia – disse Sai.

-Eu também gosto dela. Ela é... diferente – disse Gaara por fim.

-Então dê seu melhor. Porque ela adora cavalos e eu vou me declarar, amanhã. – disse Sai que foi andando em direção à porta.

-Ei, eu pretendo fazer o mesmo, já que na ultima vez fui interrompido. – disse Gaara que simplesmente devolveu a cortesia. Não queria ser injusto.

Sai apenas acenou com as mãos.

[center XxXXXxx [/center

_Weeee fim de mais um cap xD alguém percebeu que a coisa vai esquentar no próximo cap? Huhuahuahua xD _

_Espero que continue gostando e aproveitem bastante !!!_

_É eu tô em provas na facul tá! Me desejem sorte rs! _

[center Quer **Capítulos mais rápidos?** [/center

_É simples basta deixar muitos comentários Assim a autora fica mais feliz e com mais inspiração e assim escreve mais nê?!! Viu que fácil? rs_

[center **Sobre a confusão atual** [/center

Eu agradeço a L-chan que me avisou sobre a fic que clonava a minha **Rivals**. Bom, a garota diz que não copiou e que sequer leu minha fic. Não deu os créditos por se basear na minha, mas tudo bem. Peço que as pessoas que foram lá me defender não continuem com isso. É besteira. Aos meus leitores eu fico grata por reconhecerem meu trabalho e me defenderem, mas não vale a pena! Nós sabemos quem teve a idéia nê? Obrigada pelo apoio e proteção TT.TT emocionada! Amo vocês D

[center Respondendo às Reviews [/center

**- Yuki Mao**

Ohh vc não vai morrer nê? Não pode u.u Esse fim foi bem mais relax nê? Espero que tenha gostado!

**-Neko-Chan**

Pq odeia o Sai? Sai, Sai, pra lá? Piada infame, gomen u.u

**-Aryll**

A Temari é a melhor,né? Ela simplesmente faz o que quer, quando quer e como quer! Lindo E fala sério, perde o amigo mas não perde a piada. Ahuah. Tem que fazer inveja, que vai pra casa rs! Espero que goste desse cap tb!

**-Claki**

Nossa to honrada - Obrigada por dizer que eu tenho o dom, apesar de achar que a maioria das coisas que escrevo merece o lixo u.u

É, o Gaara não pôde dizer nada, mas com certeza no próximo cap vai ter uma surpresa pros fãs Gaara X Saku D

**-Haruka**

Ohh vc fez intercambio?? Conta, conta detalhes. Especialmente os sórdidos hsushsu

**-Maki-Chan**

Obrigada Espero que goste desse cap. Também.

**-Mariah**

Obrigada pelos elogios. E vc é fã Gaara X Saku? Vai ter surpresa cap que vem huhu.

**-Sakura Soryu**

Você merece uma morte cruel e demorada sabia? Cadê vc no Msn?? Poxa saudade. Vc volta e some! Vou te matar u.u Se vc não aparecer, eu mato o Sai ou faço ele virar gay, tá?! É uma ameaça ò.ó

Te amo amiga!

**-Fye-Chan**

Pronto está aqui Espero que goste.

**-Humu Decave**

Como já disse cap que vem os fãs Gaara Saku vão festejar lero lero.

**-Tetê**

Sim sim eu acho. O importante é ler, gostar e deixar o comentário

Obrigada pelos elogios e espero que este cap esteja pelo menos bonzinho! Obrigada por ler Tete.

**-nandy**

Continuei !!! E aí gostou? Achou legal? Espero sinceramente que sim.

**-Raira**

E chamou de má u.ù9 tudo bem ta! Espero que goste desse cap

**-Sansa**

Continuei Espero que divirta-se!

**-Sabaku no Mayuri**

Só te dou o Gaara de presente se vc se comportar direitinho. Vc escovou os dentes? Lavou as mãos depois do banheiro? Ahuhua

Espero que curta esse cap.

**-Carol aka Neko**

Ohh! Todo mundo me acha cruel u.u Droga! Vou fazer ponta em contos de fadas como a bruxa malvada u.u

**-Nati**

Obrigada D que bom q vc está gostando e se divertindo. Continue assim

**-Haine**

Será que foi bom? Eu tentei u.u gomen senão for bom o suficiente. Espero que goste e não me mate. Pq senão a fic ficará sem fim D Se quiser me matar ainda mate o Sai primeiro. D

**-L-Chan**

Obrigada por me avisar da fic. Eu achei que foi muita copia. Trechos inteiros idênticos a minha. Mas fazer oq?! É sinal pelo menos que eu escrevo bem rs. Obrigada mesmo por me avisar D

**-Tea**

Ohh obrigada por me favorita! Fico honrada!!!!! \o/

**-Rukia Kanamoto**

Continuei E eu parei ali para prender a audiência sabe? Huahauhaua xD

**-Uchiha Madazitah**

Eu tb quero ser que nem ela. Vou pintar cabelo de rosa pra ver se consigo... Se não conseguir pelo menos, eu mastigo meu cabelo que nem chiclete.

**-Bah Blach**

Bahh obrigadaaa!!! Obrigada por entrarem na comu que fizeram pra mim To tão feliz huhhuhuhu Espero que continue gostando. E o link do meu orkut tah no perfil Aqui!

_Obrigada por todos __os comentários _

_**Angel Sakura**__ aka AngelZinha_


	10. Chapter 10

_Naruto é do Kishimoto sensei no baka o/_

_Dose Dupla de AngeLzinha... As coisas mudam + Covarde _

**Resumo:** Sakura era a melhor amiga desde sempre de Sasuke e Naruto, mas as coisas começaram a mudar e ser vista apenas como Sakura "amiga" que nunca reclama de nada estourou sua paciência e agora em um novo colégio ela decide que as coisas tem que mudar.

**Gênero:** Comédia, Drama, Romance, UA

**Oferecimento:** Claki, pq sempre lê e comenta nas minhas fics, além de ser super educada no msn! E ta com uma fic nova linda Leiam! E que o resultado da prova dela SEJA EXCELENTE!

**Beta:** Betada por Hyuuga Neji :3

**Capitulo Nono **_ Tudo dando errado!_

Sakura estava animada com sua mochila, esperando os meninos para irem para a excursão. Ela adorava viajar e adorava mais ainda andar de cavalo. Estava vestida com uma roupa que a maioria das meninas que iam para uma viagem escolar com certeza passaria longe. Estava de Jardineira jeans larga e por baixo um top rosa. Nos pés? Um All Star rosa. Estava com os cabelos presos em uma trança e algumas presilhas no cabelo. Mochila nas costas e casaco de moletom na cintura. Com certeza, ela estava pronta.

-ANDA LOGO! – gritava a menina no corredor, esperando os amigos. Estava animada com o passeio. Seria divertido.

Alguns momentos depois Sasuke e Naruto saem de seus apartamentos e a menina logo os puxa para o elevador.

Sasuke estava com uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa pólo preta,com os cabelos recém-lavados. Naruto estava com um bermudão preto e uma blusa laranja.

-Lerdos!Vamos! – disse Sakura, agitada.

-Meu deus, quer um doce também? – perguntou Sasuke, debochando, mas só recebeu um soco no estômago, de Sakura.

-Haha, que engraçado .–disse a menina. Eles seguiram para o carro e foram para a escola.Ao chegar, Naruto foi ver os ônibus enquanto Sakura foi comprar água na cantina. Sasuke foi com ela. Eles estavam voltando, Sasuke pegou nas mãos de Sakura. Ela não se importou, era normal nadarem assim. Mas sentiu seu coração acelerar um pouquinho. Sasuke foi lentamente colocando mais pressão em sua mão.

Sakura olhou intrigada para ele.

-Ei, eu já sei que você é forte! – disse a menina.

-Sakura, eu estava querendo te dizer uma coisa, faz tempo. – disse Sasuke, olhando pro chão.

-Pode falar, Sasuke-kun – disse a menina, sorrindo.

-É que... e-eu gosto de você – disse o rapaz corando e olhando pro lado.

-Nêê, eu também gosto de você. – disse Sakura, e então Sasuke puxou Sakura pelos pulsos e a encostou na parede perto deles. Ele pressionou seu corpo contra o dela ainda segurando seus pulsos para que ela não tivesse sequer uma chance de escapar.

Lentamente ele foi aproximando seus lábios dos dela, que de tão surpresa, não fez nenhum movimento. Sasuke lentamente foi aprofundando o beijo, deixando sua língua explorar a boca de Sakura, lenta e carinhosamente. Depois de um longo beijo, Sasuke virou e saiu andando.

Ele estava muito vermelho e a pressa de sair dali era imensa. Tinha que falar com Naruto,tinha que ser agora.

Sakura que foi solta por Sasuke, perdeu as forças nas pernas e foi escorregando lentamente pela parede.Seu coração estava disparado e seus dedos agora faziam o caminho por seus lábios.

-Sa...su...ke-kun – disse a menina, baixinho.

**XxXXxXXX**

Sasuke estava com passos acelerados quando, viu Naruto em uma rodinha de amigos, não pensou duas vezes em puxá-lo para longe das pessoas... Precisava MUITO de um conselho, de um amigo... Quando estavam a uma distância segura e razoável,disse:

-Naruto, eu fiz uma merda – disse Sasuke, nervoso, de tal forma que passava seus dedos, impacientes, pelos cabelos ainda molhados da manhã.

-O que foi? – perguntou Naruto, preocupado.

-Eu... beijei a Sakura- disse, por fim.

-O QUÊ????????????????????? – gritou Naruto.

-É, eu sei, sou o pior cara do mundo. Caralho. – dizia Sasuke, que ia pra um lado e pro outro.

-E ela? – perguntou Naruto.

-Não sei, eu sai quase correndo. – disse Sasuke com cara de imbecil e corado.

-Idiota, deixa que eu irei ver como ela está. Mas você exagerou e vai ter que pedir desculpas. – disse Naruto sério,uma coisa rara para ele,visto que era sempre brincalhão.

-Eu sei, eu sei. É que ela estava tão... linda e ... Não sei o que deu em mim – disse Sasuke.

-Relaxa cara, é a Sakura,lembra? – disse Naruto dando alguns tapinhas no garoto, antes de ir atrás da Sakura.

-Valeu cara. – disse Sasuke, e Naruto só levantou as mãos.

**XxxXxxXX**

Sakura ainda estava estática na mesma posição. Seu coração ainda não reduziu a velocidade de suas batidas.

-O que foi isso? – perguntou Sakura quando viu de longe o Naruto que vinha em sua direção.

Ele abriu um sorriso de culpado. Certo, ele já sabia. E essa era a chance de Sakura de descobrir algo.

-Naruto. – disse a menina quando o rapaz estendeu a mão e a ajudou a ficar de pé. O que no seu estado, não era muito fácil.

-Nê Sakura, você tem que saber antes de qualquer coisa, que o Sasuke é um homem, tá? – disse Naruto, recolhendo as garrafas de água. Sakura sentiu seu coração falhar.

"Quer dizer então que ele só fez isso porque era um homem? Então serviria qualquer uma?" Sakura sentiu seu peito ficar fechado, uma dor tão intensa. Era uma manhã de muitas emoções para ela.

-É eu entendo, foi só um beijo. – disse Sakura forçando um sorriso.

-Converse com o Sasuke. – disse Naruto.

-Melhor deixar como está! Olha, a Temari!Vou falar com ela – disse ela, que acenou e se afastou de Naruto.

-Esses dois são idiotas, custa entender que se gostam? – suspirou Naruto, vendo a menina se afastar.

XxxXXXXXx 

-Oieeeeeeee- gritou Sakura, ao abraçar Temari, um abraço mais forte que o normal.

-Ei, Sakura – Temari ia falar, mas foi interrompida.

-Depois a gente conversa,agora só preciso do abraço – disse Sakura, baixinho perto da amiga que não questionou e a abraçou mais forte possível.

-Oi Sakura- disse Gaara a menina.A menina então soltou Temari e abriu um sorriso para Gaara.

-Nê, oi Gaara! – disse a menina.

-Vamos ver os lugares do ônibus?- disse Temari.

-Claro! – responderam Sakura e Gaara, que foram conversando futilidades.

Sakura sentiu seu coração disparar ao ver Sasuke olhando os lugares, e ela, sem querer se escondeu atrás de Gaara, que percebeu alguma coisa e ajudou a menina, pondo os braços nela.

-Vamos? – perguntou ele, baixinho.

-Sim. – respondeu ela, com um suspiro. Era totalmente desnecessário tentar esconder algo do Gaara, ele parecia ler a sua mente.

Sakura ficou aliviada ao ver que seu nome não estava com Sasuke, na verdade, gostaria de estar com Temari mas acabou ficando ao lado do professor Kakashi. Pelo menos a companhia era boa.

-Me desculpe te colocar do meu lado – disse Kakashi, olhando para a menina, entrando no ônibus.

-Na verdade, não sabe o tamanho do favor que me fez. – disse a menina, sorrindo.

-Que bom então. – disse Kakashi, que agora ajudava a garota a por sua mochila na mala enquanto eles trocaram sorrisos.

-AHHHH! EU QUERO IR COM A SAKURAAAA! – gritava Naruto.

-E quem disse que eu quero ir com você? – respondia Sasuke.

-KAKASHI-SENSEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII – gritava Naruto e fez que Sakura olhasse para trás,e tivesse seus olhos encontrados com os do Uchiha, que prontamente desviou o olhar.

"É verdade, foi só um beijo Sakura! Mais o que você estava esperando? Um pedido de namoro?" pensava a menina.

A viagem seguiu calmamente, Temari e Gaara estavam sentados juntos,algumas cadeiras atrás de Sakura, Naruto e Sasuke que estavam no final do ônibus,onde estavam também:Ino, Karin, Kin, Tayuya e Hinata. Sai estava no meio do ônibus,desenhando.

-Está desanimada Sakura? – perguntava Kakashi,

-Não, é só que aconteceu uma coisa chata.– disse Sakura.

-Quer contar? – perguntou Kakashi.

-É sobre garotos.– disse Sakura como,se encerrasse a questão.

-Você pode não notar, mas eu também sou homem!– disse Kakashi,com cara de ofendido,o que fez Sakura soltar uma deliciosa risada.

-Então tá, se um cara te beija,o que significa? – perguntou a menina,encarando o professor.

-Opa, beijos. Significa que ele queria te beijar,não? – respondeu Kakashi.

-Esse é meu dilema, ele queria só me beijar? Ou ele quer mais que um beijo? – perguntou Sakura.

-Depende muito Sakura. O que ele fez depois de te beijar? – perguntou o professor,interessado.

-Ele foi embora.– suspirou Sakura.

-Que menino mal educado, enfim,acho que você deve conversar com ele, meninos são mais complicados que as meninas, principalmente se for seu amigo. Pode ser que ele realmente queira mais que um beijo Sakura. – disse Kakashi,cheio de sabedoria.

-Você acha? – perguntou a menina.

-Sim,eu acho.– disse o professor,e a menina soltou um sorriso.

-Então farei isso! – disse Sakura por fim,e sorrindo alegremente. É verdade, se ela não falasse com Sasuke,nunca saberia.

A viagem correu bem e logo eles chegaram no sitio onde iriam passar o fim de semana.

Ela correu para seu quarto,onde dividiria com Temari. Deixou sua mochila e foi atrás de Sasuke. Queria conversar com ele e esclarecer as coisas. Não queria se sentir mal e tão pouco estragar a amizade.

Ela seguiu correndo, mesmo antes de encontrar com Gaara ou Temari, fugiu de Sai,que parecia querer falar com ela, não importava.Sua prioridade era falar com Sasuke.

E pra sua surpresa,ela o viu entrando no quarto,e acelerou o passo quando viu um pedaço de cabelo loiro.

Essa garota passou as mãos os pelo pescoço de Sasuke e deu lhe um beijo. Ousado e Caliente, Sakura virou e correu na direção oposta. Saiu da casa correndo e seguiu para o estábulo.

-SASUKE,SEU IDIOTAAAA!!! – gritou Sakura caindo ajoelhada no chão.

Nunca tinha sentido uma dor assim, seu peito doía, parecia que ia morrer sufocada, tremia e sentia uma extrema raiva.

"Quer dizer então que era só um beijo, servia qualquer uma. IDIOTA IDIOTA! EU TE ODEIO,UCHIHA SASUKE!" –pensava a menina,que tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelos olhos.

Então ela se lembrou das palavras de Naruto:

_...Nê Sakura, você te que saber antes de qualquer coisa que o Sasuke é um homem,ta?..._

**- Pois é,mais ele agora vai saber que antes de qualquer coisa,eu sou uma mulher!!!**

**XxXxxxXX**

**Fimmm!!!! **

Próximo Cap...

_-Gaara,obrigada você é um doce. Um exemplo de homem.– disse Sakura,de mãos dadas com o garoto. _

_-Temari,você é muito bonita.– disse Naruto,corado._

_-Tá achando que eu vou cair nessa,loirinho? – perguntou Temari com sua calça jeans justa e bota para cavalgar. _

_-Não custa tentar,nê? – disse o menino,rindo._

_-Eu me recuso a perder para a TEMARI, façam qualquer coisa,mas acabem com ela – disse Hinata bufando de raiva_

_-Sakura,olha pra mim – gritava Sasuke_

_-Claro que sim, só olhar? Se quiser algo mais,eu não posso te dar.– disse a menina,com o olhar sério._

_-EU TE ODEIO! – gritou Sakura._

_-EU TE ODEIO!-gritou Sasuke._

_TPAFT! _

_-Vo..você me...me bateu?_

**XxxXX**

Opaa mais um cap?! Pois é xD Desculpem a demora, como sempre,tenho boas justificativas! Faculdade + Provas Eu sem vida!

De qq maneira espero que divirtam-se.

Perceberam que à partir dessa cap a ação vai começar nê?!

Respondendo as Reviews!

CLaki

Oh nem vou falar nada pq VC já leu a fic E a gente já se fala por msn nê! Mas quem sabe não acaba sendo gaaxsaku?

Humu Decave

Continuado, mas desculpe a demora!

Aryll

Oi. Obrigada pelo coment. O Neji é um caso especial. Se ele gosta ou não nem ele sabe ainda, só acha a Sakura diferente das meninas que lê conhece.

Nandy

Pois é copiaram trechos mas depois ela seguiu a fic por ela mesma. Mas essa mesma pessoa foi acusada de copiar trechos de uma outra tb. Fazer oq? É sinal que a fic é boa nê? Rs

Digamos que o passeio vai ser um ápice de confusões...

Hannah

Que sortuda ela nê???? Continue .

Mk-chan

Gaara: ei você torce pra mim ou pro emo?

Sasuke: Olha quem fala que eu sou o emo, o cara que usa lápis no olho e anda com um ursinho.

Gaara: Ei, isso é estilo!

Angel Sakura: Er... Dá pra calarem a boca?! olhar ameaçador

Gaara e Sasuke: CLARO! saindo de fininho

Como eu ia dizer, pois é o Gaara foi prejudicado, mas à partir desse cap mais e mais confusões.

Gabi

Obrigada por ler! É verdade altas confusões essas declarações por aí xD VocÊ não gosta do Sai? Sai entra batendo pé

Sai: POR QUE DIABOS NINGUÉM GOSTA DE MIM?

Angel Sakura: Por favor, se mantenha na sua insignificância e pedala daqui

Raíra

VOLTE SEMPRE e sim ele é fofo. Mas tb é um pela saco nê?

Vivizinha

Kiba e Shino não ia estar na fic mas como você pediu os colocarei Espero que goste!

Shino entra tira o óculos pisca pra vivi e vai embora

Autora- GOTA TRIPLA NA CABEÇA!

Mayuri

Hum, vc lavou às mãos? Se vc fez então...

Autora: GAARAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Aparece com cara de poucos amigos

Autora: Vai ali na casa da Mayuri mas volta antes do próximo cap.

Gaara: Ir lá fazer oq? -pergunta intrigado-

Autora: Ela vai me mandar um livro muiiiiiiito importante. Por isso vai logo.

"Olha o gaara saindo"

APROVEITA AI MAYURI!

Yuki

Sakura: Ei não dá pra dividir não ta!

Angel sakura: Ow olho grande u.u

Sakura olhando de cara feia e fechando o punho

Sakura: O que você disse:

Angel Sakura: Err, nada nadinha. Boa sorte aí com seu harém.

Acho que não podemos dividir. (pelo menos não na frente dela .)

Sadman

Não te esqueço pq é impossivel ! (L)

Mano querido do meu kokoro!

NaH

Que complô contra o Sasuke shushs! Os casais ainda não estão definidos. Talvez seja Gaara Sakura mesmo. Que sabe!

Mariah

Olha,. É que o Gaa-kun é azarado... Sempre te um pela saco pra ferrar ele. Mas ele é brasileiro e não desiste nunca.

Gaara: Desde quando eu sou brasileiro?

Angel Sakura: Aé? Então vou te fazer desistir da Sakura já

Gaara: NÃOOO!! EU JURO SOU BRASILEIRO, NASCI LÁ NA BAHIA!!!!

L-Chan

Olha olha vc quer os restos da Sakura??? Tsc tsc Que coisa feia.

Deidara: VocÊ ta falando isso mas vc quer a mesma coisa.

Autora vermelha e envergonhada

Angel Sakura: Ei oq vc ta fazendo aqui??? VocÊ nem, ta nessa fic

Deidara: QUÉ –Rí-DÁ, onde tem arte eu estou! Buhawahaha

u.ù9

B.B

Poxa eu gosto tanto de ciúmes. Ciúme é oq me faz escrever. Sim pq eu sou uma sádica que ama quartetos e quintetos amorosos u.u

Carol aka Neko

Olha o Naruto vai ter um surpresa acompanhe O.O

Manu

Uchiha Fã-Clube Eles são lindos mesmo hushuss

Haine

Postadaaaaa! Tadinha dela nada, imagina ter tantos gosto... cof cof, quer dizer lindos garotos que te amam!

Sakura Soryu

Poxa nem vem vc que mal fala comigo. Amiga amo amo muito vc !!

Maki Chan

Espero que goste desse cap tb!!!

Anynha

Espero que continue gostando

Saki-chan

Ainda não ta decidido Vale a sua torcida pros dois se acertarem. Te uma enore torcida pro gaara já

Fernanda

Eu sempre achei que a Hinata daria uma excelente vilã. U.u Ela é bonita, engana co jeitinho tímido e ainda é rica, poxa combo completo shsus

Haru no Hana

Obrigada por favorita fico muito muito muiiiiito feliz!

Pega Deidara e arremessa Olha ele só tah com fitinha de presente

Divirta-se acena

Obrigada pelos comentáriossss E quero mais y.y

angelZinha aka Angel sakura


	11. Chapter 11

_Naruto é do Kishimoto sensei no baka o/_

**Resumo:** Sakura era a melhor amiga desde sempre de Sasuke e Naruto, mas as coisas começaram a mudar e ser vista apenas como Sakura "amiga" que nunca reclama de nada estourou sua paciência e agora em um novo colégio ela decide que as coisas tem que mudar.

**Gênero:** Comédia, Drama, Romance, UA

**Oferecimento:** Nihal! Porque se existem pessoas que eu conheci graças a escrever fics ela é uma das quais eu sinto extremo orgulho. Nihal obrigada por termos nos tornado amigas!

**Beta:** Betada por Hyuuga Neji :3

**Capitulo Dez: **_Antagônicos!_

_Eu quero sol, você que a chuva... Eu quero o dia você que a noite. Eu te quero e você? O que quer?_

Sakura seguiu para pegar um cavalo. Colocou a cela e seguiu pela chuva que logo sumiu e deu lugar ao sol forte. Era apenas uma chuva de verão. Ela lavou o caminho mas não conseguia lavar a ala de Sakura.

_Tão delicada... tão frágil. _

A menina correu bastante,foram minutos? Horas? Ela não se importava. O tempo não era mais necessário. Avistou um lago e deixou sei cavalo beber água e descansar um pouco. Observou o local. Era um início de floresta? Tinha um lago cristalino. Queria adentrar mais na floresta, só que ela, infelizmente sabia que era imprudente fazer isso sozinha.

De qualquer maneira tirou as suas roupas e mergulhou fundo no lago. Não teve medo de bichos que pudessem habitar ali, mergulhava e nadava ferozmente. Precisava gastar a energia da raiva que estava em seu corpo.

Ela não percebeu um novo cavalo se aproximando. Ela não viu ele parando à uma curta distancia admirando a beleza na garota. Vendo trechos do corpo maculado dela. A pele branca, pedaços dos seios de Sakura que o faziam delirar imaginando o restante. Mas todo esse ritual foi interrompido, pelo intruso que ouviu e viu alguns cavalos se aproximando.

Não poderia partilhar com mais ninguém a sua mais linda lembrança.

-SAKURA! – gritou o rapaz.

-Quem é? – respondeu Sakura, correndo para a roupa.

-Você é MALUCA? – perguntou a voz

-Gaara? – perguntou a garota.

Sim, era Gaara, que saiu de trás da árvore e lhe estendeu sua camisa. Nesse momento, Sakura também ouviu os novos visitantes.

-Rápido. – disse Gaara de costas. E a menina em tempo recorde colocou a sua roupa.

-Tá com um cavalo? – perguntou Sakura.

-Sim. – disse Gaara ,mostrando aonde estava.

A menina sorriu maliciosamente. Subiu em seu cavalo e chamou Gaara com as mãos. Ela conseguiu uma companhia, por isso nada a impediria de passar a sua tarde vasculhando a floresta.

Ela e Gaara andaram bastante, acharam lugares lindos, lugares feios, flores perfeitas, pegaram algumas coisas para presentear Temari.

No caminho de volta, Sakura parou para descansar um pouco em um campo aberto. Gaara se sentou e ela se apoiou em suas costas com as costas dela.

-O que houve? – perguntou Gaara. Sakura arregalou os olhos. Pensou que estava disfarçando bem.

-Acho que me verem como mulher não é assim tão bom – disse a menina,baixinho.

-Não era o que você queria? – perguntou Gaara.

Ela se calou por alguns momentos, o vento passando por entre seus rostos. Ela fechou os olhos e não podia negar a verdade.

-Sim, mas não dessa forma – disse a menina.

-O que houve? – perguntou Gaara.

A menina fechou novamente os olhos.

-Me desculpe.– disse baixinho, e Gaara sentiu que não deveria continuar com o interrogatório.

"Quando ela quiser, ela vai me dizer" – pensava Gaara.

Eles voltaram para o acampamento e já era quase de noite, guardaram os cavalos no estábulo e quando estavam saindo, Sakura parou na frente de Gaara, e o encarou:

-Gaara, obrigada você é um doce. Um exemplo de homem – disse Sakura de mãos dadas com o garoto, seguindo para o prédio dos dormitórios.

Sakura não pôde perceber, mas Gaara estava levemente corado, aquelas palavras o haviam feito muito feliz.

Ao entrarem no prédio, muitos olhares foram para eles. Sakura e Gaara de mãos dadas, era como dizerem que estavam juntos. Era?

Eles adentraram até a sala de jantar, onde o mesmo já estava sendo servido, e puderam ver Temari sentada no canto, esperando-os, provavelmente.

-Vocês estão mortos. – disse a garota, ao vê-los perto dela

-Desculpe, nós fomos dar uma volta. – E Sakura estende pra ela um buquê de flores que havia feito. Era pequenino, mas bem bonito. Temari sorriu.

-Como eu posso brigar com vocês assim? – disse a garota, que agora abraça a menina.

Eles sorriam e contavam à Temari os lugares que separaram para leva-la amanhã. Eles estavam entretidos e não perceberam, mas no momento em que Sakura entrara de mãos dadas com Gaara, Sasuke se levantou e foi embora, seguido por Naruto.

---

-Nê, o que houve? – perguntou o loirinho ainda com comidas nas mãos.

-Você viu? – perguntou Sasuke à Naruto.

-Vi. Eu também não gostei. Vou falar com ela mais tarde. – disse Naruto, cruzando os braços.

-Só que eu não agüento esperar. – e com isso Sasuke foi até a sala de jantar.A segurou pelos braços,puxando-a do local, bom, a intenção era puxa-la, só que Gaara agiu rápido e a segurou pelo outro braço.

-Solte-a. – disse Sasuke, ameaçador.

-Solte você. – disse Gaara no mesmo tom.

-Ei, dá pro dois me LARGAREM! – disse Sakura, se soltando deles.

-Desculpe. – falaram os dois baixinho .

-O que você quer Sasuke? – perguntou Sakura.

-Pode ir ali fora um pouco? – perguntou o garoto, sem paciência. O olhar de todos na sala não colaborava muito para ele.

Sakura olhou de cima em baixo. E murmurou um volto logo para Temari e Gaara.

Naruto apenas olhava da porta. Ele não achava que pudesse ajudar. A sua maior ajuda era se manter longe. Era algo que eles tinham que resolver sozinho. Temari não deixou de perceber que o garoto apertava as suas mãos para não ir de encontro dos amigos.

"Pelo menos tem força de vontade" – disse Temari, levando um gole de suco à boca.

---

Sasuke parou de andar, estavam na parte de trás do prédio. Estava escuro e silencioso. Nem parecia, mas o dia estava totalmente acabado e nem uma claridade dele poderia ser observada só a escuridão da noite com a sua lua coberta por uma nuvem.

-Sakura. – disse Sasuke, mas a menina estava achando muito interessante o mato no chão, para desviar o olhar para ele.

-Sakura – dizia Sasuke perdendo a calma, que já era pouca.

-O quê? – disse a menina, sem levantar o olhar do chão.

-Eu quero conversar com você. – disse o rapaz.

-E? – perguntou a menina ainda sem encará-lo. Não queria ter esse contato. Não estava preparada. Ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela. Não sabia o que era essa inquietação e da sua mente, não saia a cena dele sendo abraçado e beijado pela loira.

-Eu quero esclarecer algumas coisas. – disse o garoto impaciente.

Sakura não o olhou, e tão pouco respondeu a sua pergunta.

-Sakura, olha pra mim. – gritou Sasuke, a paciência de Sakura também chegou ao limite.

-Claro que sim, só olhar? Se quiser algo mais, eu não posso te da.r – disse a menina com o olhar sério e encarando-o. Fazendo Sasuke pela primeira vez recuar.

-Sa...kura. – disse o rapaz

-Sasuke, está bom assim? Não estou fazendo o que você quer? O que você tem que me dizer? Dizer que foi um erro me beijar? Já que você pode beijar outras pessoas. Como por exemplo, aquela loira que você e o Naruto chamaram de gostosas. Não precisa se dar ao trabalho de dizer que foi um erro, porque eu já sei, Sasuke. EU JÁ SEI! NÃO PRECISA ME DIZER! EU VI! – a menina pegou fôlego novamente e não se intimidou, com o olhar chocado de Sasuke. – Eu vi você e a loira juntos mais cedo, não precisa se dar ao trabalho de explicar. Somos amigos e o que você faz com as outras pessoas é problema seu... MAS NUNCA MAIS FAÇO COMIGO O QUE VOCÊ FAZ COM ELAS!!! EU NÃO SOU SEU OBJETO, EU SOU SUA AMIGA! A-M-I-G- A !

-Sakura, eu.. – iniciava Sasuke.

-Me poupe das desculpas. – desdenhou Sakura

-DÁ PRA ME OUVIR, CACETE!?!!! – disse Sasuke alto, passando as mãos descontroladas pelo cabelo, já totalmente desarrumados.

-Sasuke, entenda não tem nada para explicar. Você é homem, só isso – disse a menina, olhando-o de forma depreciativa,

-Ah quer dizer que você acha que eu sou assim? – perguntou Sasuke nervoso

-Infelizmente, eu não acho. – disse a menina, nervosa.

-EU PENSEI QUE VOCÊ ME CONHECIA! – gritou Sasuke.

-EU também pensei que te conhecesse! – disse a menina.

-SUA IDIOTA! OLHA O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FALANDO! – disse Sasuke, apontando para ela de forma depreciativa.

-EU TE ODEIO! – gritou Sakura.

-EU TAMBÉM TE ODEIO!- gritou Sasuke.

-EU NÃO ME IMPORTO! – disse Sakura.

TPAFT!

O silêncio se instaurou...

-Vo..você me- me bateu? – disse Sakura, baixinho.

-Sakura ... eu.. me desculpe. – disse Sasuke, tentando se aproximar dela

-NÃO SE APROXIME! NUNCA MAIS SE APROXIME DE MIM!! – disse Sakura saindo correndo, e deixando um Sasuke totalmente arrasado. Que caiu de joelho no chão, algumas lágrimas escorriam de seu rosto. Não tantas quantas caiam do rosto de Sakura, que seguiu correndo para seu quarto.

Algumas pessoas se afastaram do local. Um loiro apreensivo, uma loira nervosa, um ruivo com um pequeno sorriso, ao mesmo tempo que mostrava preocupação e um moreno totalmente feliz.

Opa acabou mais um cap xD! Espero que gostem e divirtam-se.

_Quero realmente agradecer à todas as pessoa que lêem a minha fic, que fazem propagandas e que me mandam e-mails. Sei que é difícil uma fic conseguir passar dos duzentos comentários. E agradeço à vocês que sempre estão comentando e me deixando feliz! Agradeço os comentários sobre ser uma escritora excelente! Realmente fico muito feliz! _

Não vou responder as Reviews por falta de tempo mais no próximo cap eu farei ta!

**Massss. NANDY você desenhou a Sakura pronta para a excursão? Se puder partilhar o link conosco para podermos ver seria muitoooooooooooooo bom! Eu iria ficar realmente feliz **

PS1: Eu fui convidada à escrever uma fic na comunidade Sakura Sasuke 4 Evah! Se vocês puderem dar uma lida. Só colocarei aqui depois de completa. Já que eu prometi escrever lá. O nome dela é Apenas bons Amigos.

PS2: Se forem nessa comunidade leiam a fic da Nihal e da Julia. Os nomes... Oceanos Revoltos e a Flor de Cerejeira e a Pedra Ruivina.

PS3: O Meu site de Mangás, mangás space, completou 1 aninho viva viva!

AngelZinha aka Angel sakura


	12. Chapter 12

_Naruto__não me pertence... __ainda__ e é algo que pretendo resolver em breve._

Aviso: MIL PERDÕES!!! Gente eu sei que nunca fui uma das mais consistentes escritoras do ff. Peço desculpas pela minha demora. Minha vida pessoal e um conjunto de coincidências me fizeram atrasar mais do que o aceitável. Realmente me desculpem. Não é descaso ou desrespeito. Mas sobre meus hobbys de internet minha vida tem que prevalecer nê? Mas mesmo que eu demore COM CERTEZA sempre irei continuar ta. Mesmo que eu demore, não irei largar coisas inacabadas tá?! Realmente me desculpem.

**Cap.12 – Bonequinha de Porcelana**

Sakura sentiu a face quente depois do tapa de Sasuke, saiu correndo de perto dele.

-eu odeio, eu odeio, eu odeio Uchiha Sasuke – dizia a menina enquanto uma lágrima escorria em seu rosto.

Sasuke ficou encarando as suas mãos como se não tivesse acreditado que havia feito o que tinha acabado de fazer. Naruto que até então estava apenas ouvindo a distância se aproximou de Sasuke, e viu o menino com uma cara de desolado, se aproximou dele, respirou fundo.

-Aquele imbecil vai consolar ele? – disse Temari baixinho que estava se segurando pra não encher Sasuke de porrada.

Naruto respirou fundo e quando olhou Sasuke nos olhos, fechou as mãos e deferiu um soco certeiro em sua cara. Sasuke caiu sem sequer reagir, mesmo que quisesse não teria tido tempo. Temari arregalou os olhos. Depois de ter batido nele, Naruto estendeu a mão pro amigo se levantar, mas ele não se levantou ficou no chão, se sentou apenas.

-Você vacilou Sasuke- disse Naruto o menino não respondeu.

-e agora? – perguntou naruto se sentando ao lado dele.

-Eu... quero pensar – disse Sasuke, Naruto apenas se levantou e se afastou de lá. Sasuke continuava imóvel.

Temari seguiu Naruto e logo estava ao lado dele seguindo por um caminho que ela não conhecia.

-Não pensei que você fosse fazer aquilo – disse Temari meio animada

-Desculpe desapontar você, mais a Sakura também é minha amiga. E eu não sou o que podemos chamar de bom moço – disse Naruto que visivelmente estava estressado.

-Ainda está no clichê de bom moço – disse a menina e Naruto deu um meio sorriso. Temari então seguiu com o rapaz. Não seria bom deixá-lo sozinho transtornado como estava. Ela não sabia bem o porquê mais queria estar com ele. Naquele momento ela "precisava" estar com ele.

---

Sakura andou meio sem rumo quando tropeçou em algo, mais precisamente em alguém. Uma garota loira.

-Ei ta cega? – perguntou a loira se limpando

-Cala a boca – disse Sakura se levantando com uma cara de poucos amigos

-Ei, mais respeito garotinha – disse Ino com desdém . Sakura apenas ergueu os olhos para a garota e com um olhar de ódio para a menina seguiu em sua direção. Porém antes que pudesse alcançá-la foi interceptada por Gaara.

-Não vale a pena – disse o garoto com desprezo. Sakura continuava com seus olhos presos em Ino sem sequer olhar para Gaara apenas seguiu sue caminho agora andando. O rapaz acelerou o passo para encontrar a menina e puxou-a pelas mãos. Não recebeu qualquer tipo de resistência tão pouco alguma aprovação. Naquele momento a menina mais parecia uma frágil e delicada boneca. Uma boneca de porcelana que havia acabado de ser quebrada. E Gaara mentalmente pensou que seria ele que iria consertar a pequena e delicada bonequinha.

Eles seguiram para um lugar mias isolado, Ino foi deixada para trás sem entender nada. Muito menos sem tirar da cabeça o que o Gaara disse. "Não vale a pena". Sentiu sue peito apertar um pouco. Mas levantou a cabeça mexeu nos cabelos e saiu rebolando para os dormitórios.

-Sakura você ta legal? – perguntou Gaara sentando-se do lado da menina em um local perto do dormitório mais ainda afastado.

-Eu... não sei – disse a menina olhando pro céu estrelado.

-Quer desabafar? – perguntou Gaara

-O que eu desabafaria? Que eu sou uma mimada? – disse a menina agora apertando seu corpo entre as pernas fazendo seus cabelos caírem no rosto. Mas Gaara se surpreendeu com aquilo.

-Hãn? – perguntou o rapaz

-Sabe Gaara. Eu sempre fui mimada pelo Sasuke e pelo Naruto. Mesmo o Naruto sendo um guloso se eu quisesse o ultimo pedaço do seu doce ou qualquer coisa que ele tivesse, ele me daria com um sorriso. O Sasuke nunca demonstrou qualquer tipo de emoção para ninguém, mas para mim ele permitia ver o seu eu meigo e carinhoso. Eu fui criada com eles e mimada a cada momento. – Sakura solta um suspiro e levanta a cabeça mostrando assim algumas lágrimas que caiam do seu rosto - Eu reclamei do tratamento que recebia deles pra você, mas na verdade eles eram assim por mim. E agora que eu consegui que eles me vissem de outra forma estou aqui lamentando e querendo que tudo fosse como antes. Eu sou apenas uma egoísta que só sabe pensar no próprio umbigo.– disse a menina por fim, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Gaara abriu um pequeno sorriso e ofereceu um lenço para a menina.

-Sakura, reconhecer o erro já é muito bom. Agora você deve pensar no que você vai fazer para mudar – disse Gaara de forma calma olhando-a nos olhos. A menina abriu um pequeno sorriso.

-Obrigada Gaara – disse baixinho e começou a limpar suas lágrimas. Gaara passou as mãos pela menina e a puxou para perto.

-Chorona – disse o rapaz e a menina riu.

-Sou mesmo – e assim ficaram mais um pouco.

--

Temari seguia para o seu quarto. Abriu a porta lentamente. Sakura estava deitada já. Havia chegado alguns minutos antes, essa informação Temari não Teria como saber. Porém Temari não estava sozinha.

-Então amanhã te vejo – disse uma voz alta

-Tá,tchau. – disse Temari. E fechou a porta.

-Hummmm. Naruto te trazendo no quarto. O que eu perdi? – perguntou Sakura tirando o cobertor do rosto com um sorriso um tanto quanto cínico no rosto.

-Ei, eu pensei que você ia estar toda mal no quarto – disse Temari corada

-Não. Eu decidi que tenho que crescer e deixar de ser mimada – disse Sakura com certa confiança

-é?Que bom – disse Temari indo para a cama da amiga.

-E já tenho uma excelente idéia para isso. – disse a menina sorrindo

-Eu não sei por que mais eu acho que não é boa coisa e com certeza não será uma boa idéia– disse Temari e a menina riu. E as duas logo pegaram no sono.

-Confie em mim – Sakura disse antes de dormir e Temari sorriu.

-com certeza – disse Temari, mas a menina não pôde ouvir pois estava no mundo dos sonhos já.

--

Sakura acordou um pouco tarde, levantou escovou seus dentes e tomou um banho. Após a rotina matinal colocou sua roupa planejada e saiu em direção à mesa de café da manhã. Estava faminta. Ela desceu as escadas e foi em direção ao refeitório. Que estava vazio... Ou quase. Se um moreno que abriu um sorriso ao vê-la não estivesse lá, com certeza estaria sozinha.

-Feiosas tem que acordar mais tarde que os outros? – disse sai com um sorriso que nada expressava

-Há há. Por que está aqui Sai? – disse a menina seguindo para a mesa aonde poderia se servir. Ela viu o menino apontando para fora e pôde ouvir alguma coisa sobre o fogo da juvetude que tinha que arder em seus corpos.

-Ter aquela aula? Prefiro ficar aqui com você feiosa – disse Sai sentando-se ao lado da menina

-Fala sério! Você vai realmente perder uma aula cheia de energia como aquela? – disse Sakura fingindo estar chocada e Sai deu uma leve risada.

-Vamos dizer que eu já tenho energia suficiente – disse Sai

-Se você diz. Mas é realmente algo estranho – e com isso deu uma mordida em sua torrada com geléia. Sai olhava a menina com atenção. Não parecia estar triste... ou era excelente atriz.

-Vai fazer o que hoje? – perguntou Sai

-Minha boa ação do ano – disse a menina

-E o que seria isso? – perguntou Sai. Nesse momento a porta do refeitório foi escancarada pelos alunos que entravam em direção à mesa, mesmo tendo tomado café antes agora estavam sem energias.

-Se gre do – disse Sakura piscando o olho para o rapaz que corou pela ação da garota. Nesse momento Gaara e Temari sentaram do lado da garoto.

-Feiosa vou indo – disse o moreno para que ninguém pudesse ver sua cara constrangida.

-Obrigada pela companhia – disse a menina acenando.

---

-Sakura o que diabos é isso? – perguntou Gaara que nesse momento era arrastado pela Sakura e seguido de perto pela Temari.

-O meu plano gaa-chan – disse a menina seguindo para a ala masculina. Temari que ouviu o apelido teve um acesso de riso

-Que raios de apelido é esse? – perguntou Gaara vermelho

-Por que? Não é legal? – perguntou Sakura sem entender

-Cala a boca na próxima ta – disse Gaara sem olhara a menina e Temari caindo no chão de tanto rir.

-Ah qual é gaa-chan – disse a menina entre mais um acesso de risos.

-Chegamos – disse a menina ao bater na porta de ninguém menos que Naruto e Sasuke.

-Já vaiii – gritou Naruto antes de abrir a porta. Ao abrir a porta se assustou um pouco. Logo em seguida deu um sorriso sincero.

-Entra – disse o rapaz abrindo espaço. Sasuke que estava sentado na cama olhando pro teto sequer se mexeu para ver quem havia chegado. Não se importava .

-Saku-chan quer doce? – perguntou Naruto mostrando um pacote de MM´s

-Quero- disse a garota roubando o pacote e passando para gaara e Temari. Nesse momento Sasuke deu um pulo na cama. Pela primeira vez seus olhos se encontraram com os da Sakura. Ela corou e desviou.

-Vamos! Vocês dois me sigam – disse a menina indo para a porta

-O que? – perguntou Naruto

-Vem logo – disse Sakura sorrindo. Sasuke estava chocado. Naruto sorriu e puxou o amigo que mesmo sem entender deu um singelo sorriso. Teria a oportunidade de pedir desculpas.

Eles seguiram rápido para o estábulo. Teriam que pegar cavalos.

-Você sabe o que é? – perguntou Naruto ara Temari

-Não, ela não quis me dizer – disse a menina sorrindo para o loiro que retribuiu o sorriso.

Mas ao chegar lá todos que seguiam a menina de cabelos róseos tiveram um choque.

-Ino? – foi o que saiu da boca dos presentes. A menina não estava com uma cara muito boa, mas Sakura foi na direção da menina. Estendeu a mão.

-Me desculpe – disse a menina para a garota. Ino com um ar superior apertou a mão

-Sem problemas – disse a loira. Sakura sorriu. Mas o clima não melhorou muito.

-Só tem três cavalos teremos que dividir. Ela vai com Sasuke – apontou para ino- Temari vai com Naruto e eu vou com Gaara – disse a menina pegando um cavalo.

-Sakura o que é isso? – perguntou Temari

-Quero ir na cachoeira de ontem. Para acalmar as coisas – disse a menina sorrindo e cochando os cabelos, olhando para o chão e corada. Dá pra negar?

-Certo! – disse Temari subindo no cavalo.

-CACHOEIRA????!!! EBAAAAAAA – gritou Naruto

-Por que eu com ela? – perguntou Sasuke

-ah Sasukinho não fica com vergonha – disse a menina agarrando o braço do moreno. Sakura apertou as mãos mais sorriu.

-Vamos! – disse a menina subindo no cavalo.

-Eu conduzo – disse Gaara

-EU CONDUZO – disse a menina

-Eu sou homem – disse Gaara vendo a menina ficar na frente.

-E eu que descobri. Gaara pra trás de mim. – disse a menina apontando para suas costas. Gaara sorriu. Ino se sentiu surpresa. "Desde quando Gaara sorria?"

-hunf – foi a resposta dele ao subir no cavalo e ver a menina sorrir. Sasuke apenas olhava. Não queria estar ali com Ino, mas tambám não queria perder a oportunidade de estar com Sakura, de pedir desculpas. "O que eu não faço por você?" Se perguntou Sasuke.

O caminho até a cachoeira foi rápido. Temari quase caiu do cavalo algumas vezes e Ino gritava por qualquer coisa, mas foi até divertido. Chegaram lá e tomaram banho e brincaram bastante e sorriram. Ficaram até a hora do almoço. Sakura tentou de todas as maneiras fazer as coisas serem como antes. Antes de saírem de volta para o acampamento Sakura puxou Sasuke.

-Sasuke me desculpe – disse a menina

-O que? – perguntou o rapaz

-É que eu sou muito mimada e estava passando por cima dos seus sentimentos. Desculpe me intrometer na sua vida e ser uma mimada. Me perdoe – disse a menina.

-Sakura- ante que Sasuke pudesse falar algo ela o interrompeu

-Eu só quero que as coisas sejam como antes – disse a menina com os olhos marejados. Sasuke não se controlou e abraçou a menina.

-Sasuke sempre será. Você sempre será a número um. E me desculpe – disse o moreno. A menina levantou o rosto sorriu.

-Vamos. Estou faminta – disse a menina que sorria iluminada. Gaara não gostou da situação, mas ele não podia fazer nada. Vê-la sorrindo daquele jeito era tudo que precisava.

O dia correu bem. Logo comeram e deram o ultimo passeio antes de irem embora.

Sasuke estava feliz. Finalmente poderia conversar com Sakura normalmente e tentar mostrar para ela que... bem... o que tentara negar. Estava apaixonado por ela, na verdade que sempre a amara. Era reconfortante saber que a pessoa que você sempre amou e sempre esteve ao seu lado poderia ser sua. Sorriu ao imaginar uma vida feliz, ao lado dela claro.

Então quando seguiram para a cidade e foram deixados na porta do colégio. Ino se agarrou aos braços de Sasuke.

-Sasukinho vamos embora juntos? – mas antes que ele pudesse responder um enorme não, ele viu algo meio estranho, não algo realmente muito estranho.

---

-O que foi Gaara? – perguntou Sakura ao ver o ruivo puxa-la pelas mãos.

-Vem aqui – disse o rapaz levando-a um pouco longe. Temari tinha um sorriso no rosto. Imaginava claro.

O ruivo segurou as mãos de Sakura e due um leve sorriso

-Sei que é meio repentino, mas você gostaria de namorara comigo Sakura? – perguntou o rapaz olhando-a da forma que sempre fazia. Com admiração e carinho.

As pessoas ao redor prenderam a respiração. Gaara fazendo uma declaração em público? A menina corada olhou nos olhos dele...

E então... Em apenas um segundo o mundo novamente ruiu.

--- FIM

Alguém tinha duvida que eu não ia acabar aí? Shushuishuwide

Espero que alguém ainda acompanhe essa fic. E eu sei que é cara de pau da minha parte, mas com muitos comentários eu posto mais rápido. EU PROMETO ME ESFORÇAR MAIS!!! XD

Desculpem por tudo!!! \o/


	13. Chapter 13

_Naruto é do Kishi sensei e o Gaara kun é meu, e o Sasu também, e o Itachi, Neji e todos os gostosos tá..._

Não achei meu Beta T.T mais por pedirem estou postando assim mesmo por isso VAI ter erros. Ignorem. \o/ Faz tempo que não vejo meu Beta... Que saudade Dele!

**Oferecimento:** Pandora!! A Pandora é minha grande mega hiper ultra amiga. Ela é tradutora do mangas space e por isso veio ler as minhas fics e pasmem ela gostou há há! Amiga para você e eu quero ler mais da sua história. Te amo cella!!

**Casais:** Não definidos. Pode ir mudando com o tempo. Os personagens estão crescendo e o que eles fazem para merecessem suas respectivas pretendentes e vice-versa é o que vai definir os casais. Portanto especulem e dêem sugestões.

**As coisas Mudam – Cap. 13 Me desculpe**

E então todos os olhares caíram sobre aqueles dois. Eram muitos pares de olhos. Gaara sabia que não era o melhor momento, mais ele também não era o cara mais paciente do mundo. Se levasse um fora ainda assim estaria ganhando. A primeira declaração de Sakura foi dele, e claro ele também se tornaria um homem aos olhos dela. Sakura por outro lado não estava vendo bem a coisa, ela estava assustada. Pra alguém que queria ser considerada menina ela não estava agindo bem para essa coisa. Namorar? Bom... Não é que ela nunca tenha pensaod nisso, é só que nunca tinha pensado nisso com o Gaara.

Ela olhou bem para aqueles olhos. Olhos verdes como o dela, só que profundos. Os dela definitivamente eram tão rasos quanto uma poça. E aquele cara lindo, sim ela sabia e tinha consciência de que o ruivinho era bem sexy, estava se declarando para ela. Só que... O que é namorar? O que mudaria? Ela não sabia. Tudo isso passava pelo rosto da menina, então Gaara sorriu. Ele não esperava uma reposta. Ele só queria faezr a pergunta.

-Quando você puder responder Sakura você sabe como me encontrar – disse o ruivo piscando pra ela e dando um sorriso torto que ela nunca havia visto. Era diferente. Ai meu deus Gaara é um HOMEM! E ela viu o rapaz se afastar feliz consigo mesmo. E a menina sentiu as pernas fraquejarem, ela foi descendo lentamente e caiu de joelhos no chão. O coração disparado como nunca esteve. Essa era a sensação de receber uma declaração?

Naruto se aproximou da amiga, Sasuke estava ainda distante não conseguiu se acalmar a ponto de se aproximar sem que fosse se tornar um inquisitor. Gritinhos estericos ecoavam pelo local. Naruto ajudou a amiga a se levantar.

-Sakura acorda nós já vamos – disse o garoto rindo da amiga em choque.



-Er, hum.. Vamos – disse a menina e Sasuke também entrou no carro. O silêncio era a única companhia, não é que coisas poderiam ser ditas, é só que ninguém queria dizer. Sasuke não poderia fazer as perguntas que queria, Naruto não poderia instigar qualquer lado para que nenhum deles se machucasse e Sakura estava pensando no que faria. Como iria encarar o Gaara.

A distância um par de olhos mais maduros acompanhava tudo.

-Então o Gaara é bem esperto, mais acho que isso não será o suficiente para conquistá-la – dizia como quem entende bem do assunto. Porém ele foi tirado do seu devaneio por outra pessoa.

-Vem entregar logo o relatório Kakashi – dizia a professora Anko

-Tá ta – e com isso ele se afastava lentamente voltando a ler seu livrinho.

**-- XXxxXxxxx**

-Temari o que eu faço? – perguntava uma Sakura que estava escondida embaixo das cobertas falando no telefone. Quando saiu do carro ela se despediu e correu para sua casa, tomou um banho e foi ligar para a única amiga que tinha: Temari.

-Eu sou meio parcial para dizer Sakura- suspirou Temari

-ele está ouvindo? AAAAAAHHHH Se escondeeee – gritava Sakura desesperada. Temari ria.

-Ele não está aqui Sakura, ele foi comprar umas coisas – disse a loira

-Ufa. Bom foi a primeira vez que eu recebi uma declaração. O que eu faço? – Sakura relaxou.

-Acho que você deve pensar e ver o que quer. – disse Temari sabiamente

-mais como eu vou olhar pra ele amanhã? – se desesperou Sakura

-com os olhos? Sakura nada mudou ele ainda é o mesmo gaara que é seu amigo – disse Temari

Sakura parou uns segundos e respirou fundo aliviada.

-é verdade ele ainda é o mesmo Gaara. Eu não sie o que responder por isso vou dizer isso pra ele – disse Sakura mais alegre

-sim, faça isso. Mais lembre-se que acima disso vocês são amigos. Agora vai dormir pirralha – disse Temari que olhava seu celular vibrar e deu um sorriso. Ela sabia quem era e estava feliz por receber essa ligação, não é que não gostasse da Sakura, deus a sabe que ela é a única e melhor amiga que Temari tem, mais a outra ligação tinha agora uma prioridade maior.

-Tá boa noite – disse Sakura e desligou o telefone se preparando para dormir.



E então em todas as casas em todos os locais os olhos começavam a se fechar. E o novo dia seria um tanto quanto... Divertido.

**--/XxxxXxxXxxXxxxX\--**

Sakura se revirava na cama mais ouvia distante seu celular tocar. Ela ainda tava com sono, porém não podia ignorar por mais tempo aquela campainha, porque diabos ela tinha que colocar uma campainha tão alta?

-Quem perturba meu sono? – perguntou Sakura um pouco revoltada por ter que abrir os olhos.

-Desculpa, podemos conversar um pouco? – perguntou uma voz grossa mais que Sakura reconheceu na hora.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa Neji? – perguntou a menina despertando

-Na verdade não, ainda, mais queria conversar com você. Você pode? – perguntou Neji

-Claro, estou saindo agora. Aonde? – perguntou a menina já se levantando e seguindo pro banheiro

-Na praça das palmeiras – disse o menino e eles desligaram. Não era muito longe da escola essa praça e ela poderia muito bem ir sozinha. A voz de Neji parecia estranha, talvez magoada?

Sakura se arrumou em tempo recorde. Percebeu que eram ainda 5 horas da manhã. Muito cedo. Mais deixou um bilhete na sua casa dizendo que ia mais cedo para a escola, e também enfiou o bilhete nas portas de Sasuke e Naruto. Não queria preocupá-los. Pegou sua mochila e saiu correndo em direção ao parque. Não era muito longe, porém não era muito perto, correndo Sakura demorou 20 minutos para chegar, estava suada e de cabelos bagunçados. Neji sorriu ao ver a menina se aproximando. Sentiu-se realmente feliz por ver que ela havia corrido só para encontrá-lo. Pelo menos alguém se importava em como ele estava.

-Toma – ofereceu neji uma garrafa com água, logo percebeu que, bom, ele havia bebido e normalmente as pessoas não trocam garrafas com desconhecidos, apesar de serem mais ou menos conhecidos nesse caso. E quando Neji estava pegando de volta a garrafa Sakura agarrou e bebeu tudo.

-Ahhhhhh estava com sede – disse a menina sorrindo e se sentando ao lado dele. Ela não iria falar, o rosto de Neji apesar de lhe oferecer um sorriso estava diferente, meio duro. Ela não conseguia compreender exatamente o que aquilo queria dizer. Mais não ficava bem. Ela preferia o rosto de Neji enquanto ele jogava. Era mais autentico.

-Sakura – ele respirou fundo – desculpa te chamar tão cedo - disse por fim



-Sem problemas Neji, é bom acordar cedo, dizem isso pelo menos – disse a menina sorrindo. Neji sorriu também, mais sincero agora.

-Então você deve estar querendo saber à razão de eu ter te chamado aqui certo? – perguntou Neji

-Não era só porque estava com saudade da sua melhor jogadora? Estou decepcionada – brincou Sakura e Neji riu. Ele lentamente estava voltando ao normal. Voltando ao que ele realmente era. Apenas um garoto de 17 anos.

-é um assunto delicado, no geral eu nem me importaria em falar, até porque está totalmente ligado em mim mais eu não quero magoar você – disse o rapaz assumindo uma postura séria.

-e por que você faria isso? Me magoar eu digo– perguntou Sakura

-Hum... Você primeiro precisa entender algumas coisas. Eu sou órfão. Fui criado pelos meus tios, só que eu tenho um débito com eles. Meus pais eram uns encrenqueiros e deixaram uma enorme divida quando morreram e eu fui incumbido de pagar essa divida servindo meu tio até eu me formar. Na verdade até ir para a faculdade – ele disse lentamente

Sakura suspirou e olhou-o querendo mostrar para ele que deveria continuar, que era para continuar. Ela não falaria até ouvir tudo. E Neji pareceu entender.

-é a primeira vez que eu falo sobre isso. Por isso é meio estranho e pode parecer meio confuso. E então desde novo eu sou o servo pessoal da Hinata e tenho que fazer tudo que ela quer. Tudo desde lavar as calcinhas dela, fazer trabalhos, brincar de bonecas e coisas ainda mais constrangedoras. Não é que eu queira mais tenho que fazer isso em honra dos meus pais. Pagar o que eles deixaram em aberto. E a hinata , bem, parece que não está gostando de você. Ela é um lobo em pele de cordeiro. E ela pode a qualquer momento mandar que eu te ignore ou trate mal. Normalmente eu não me importo, mais você é uma garota legal. Acho que não gostaria de perder a sua amizade – disse Neji por fim

-Isso é uma situação ruim Neji. Você não precisa carregar isso sozinho. Eu posso te ajudar! Se eu te ajudar seu tempo diminui certo? Se eu te ajudar você ficará livre mais rápido! – pensou a garota e estava planejando como fazer. Ela estava tão concentrada. Neji sentiu uma alegria diferente. Alguém realmente estava preocupado por ele. Era a primeira vez que alguém se preocupava com ele por ser ele. Nem sues pais ligavam para ele, o largavam em casa sozinho para irem às suas festas. E as preocupações eram para não ele desfalcar o time, ou por não poder trabalhar, todos tinham um interesse. Na verdade ele não tinha nenhum amigo. Foi impossível impedir a gargalhada que veio a seguir.

-Sakura... você não existe – disse o rapaz rindo.

-Obrigada! Se foi um elogio. Mais neji o que acha de eu emprestar os empregados lá de casa e assim a gente vai diminuindo seu trabalho , se você tem que trabalhar até a formatura se eu, mais meus empregados e você trabalharmos pode ir reduzindo por pessoas a quantidade de dias não é?– disse a garota animada



-Não é bem assim Sakura, **eu** tenho que ser o servo. A idéia deles é essa. Mostrar que eu sou inferior , que eu sou o subalterno, a família Hyuuga é muito rica não precisam de empregados Sakura– disse neji

-MAIS VOCÊ NÃO É! ISSO É RIDICULO!– gritou Sakura se levantando e encarando o rapaz

-Que bom que alguém acha isso, mais sinto informar que você é a única a pensar assim

- disse Neji com uma cara desanimada

-Eu vou pensar em alguma coisa Neji, você não precisa mais estar sozinho. Eu estou nessa com você – disse Sakura segurando as mãos dele. Neji sorriu.

-Obrigada Sakura. Eu na verdade – ele corou – realmente precisava de alguém que acreditasse em mim que me desse um apoio. Pode parecer imbecil mais é realmente importante. Stou feliz por você ser essa pessoa.

-Sempre as ordens Neji, mais não deixe por favor nunca de acreditar nisso. Que você não é inferior a ninguém. A mim no futebol é claro mais fora isso – disse a menina mais levou um soco na cabeça

-tá bom Pelé – disse Neji e os dois ficaram rindo.

-O que você planeja fazer depois de se formar neji? – perguntou a menina

-Me mudar em primeiro lugar, ir para um lugar aonde eu poderei ser quem eu sou e fazer o que eu quiser. Espero ganhar a minha bolsa pra faculdade e cursar direito e jogar futebol. Tentar ter uma vida normal sabe? – disse o menino enquanto comiam o misto que haviam comprado na padaria recém aberta.

-eu sei que não tem essa possibilidade porque você é demais no futebol, mais e sem a bolsa? – perguntou Sakura

-eu não sei, não tenho dinheiro porque nunca recebo nada, é trabalho escravo. Não tenho herança nem nada. Terei de trabalhar para juntar dinheiro e pagar a faculdade depois – disse Neji.

-De maneira nenhuma, apesar de que seria legal se fizemos a faculdade juntos. Eu também quero fazer direito – disse Sakura alegre com a possibilidade

-Talvez a gente faça juntos – disse neji

Sakura estava feliz por conhecer essa face de neji, ele parecia uma criança falando dos planos para o futuro com os olhos brilhando. Sakura sentiu uma dor no coração ao pensar o quanto ele sofria com essa situação e também o quanto ele depositava a sua fé no futuro.

"_**Definitivamente eu vou te ajudar"**_ – disse Sakura para si mesma.

-Neji você é incrível – disse a menina fazendo neji corar

-E eu não sei? – respondeu o rapaz e então eles perceberam que já era hora da escola.



-O tempo voa quando a gente se diverte– diz Sakura com bico

-Se quiser podemos conversar mais tarde – propôs Neji, era estranho querer conversar, na verade nunca tinha se aberto com ninguém. Então agora ele realmente queria falar mais. Não é que Sakura entendesse realmente mais ela compreendia o mais importante. Que era duro para ele, que ele sofria e que ele estava sozinho. Estava.

-Melhor, quer ir lá em casa? E jantar claro. Vai ser legal passar a tarde. Diz que sim!! – implorava Sakura, Neji não pode deixar de rir ao ver a menina com aquela cara de cachorrinha sem dono.

-Tá, te espero na saída. Aqui mesmo, pra ninguém ver e, você sabe, não ser impedido. – disse neji pondo as mãos no bolso

-Ela não se atreveria – disse Sakura de modo assustador

-Sim, ela se atreveria – disse Neji rindo de Sakura

-Neji você é a cinderela – disse Sakura enquanto passava correndo por ele para a escola, acabara de avistar Temari e Gaara chegando. Neji sorriu

-É mesmo? Será que meu príncipe encantado vai demorar? Devo começar a usar meu vestido? – perguntou Neji debochando

-A fada madrinha já está aqui! – sorriu Sakura fazendo V de vitória e sumindo da vista de Neji entrando por entre os alunos e pulando nas costas de Gaara. Neji sorriu. Definitivamente ela era especial.

Sakura apesar de estar feliz por fora, e na verdade um pouco feliz por dentro, ela estava extremamente incomodada. A única coisa boa era que neji confiava nela para contar a sua historia e ela pôde ver que os problemas que ela tinha era algo muito simples e nem poderia ser chamado de problema. Porém Neji ele era um guerreiro, dia após dia ele lutava contra tudo.

1

Gaara se sentiu feliz ao ver que Sakura não havia mudado com ele.

-Ei vocês conhecem a tal da Hinata? – perguntou Sakura aos irmãos Sabaku.

-Por quê? – perguntou Temari um pouco séria demais.

-É que alguém me mandou tomar cuidado com ela – disse Sakura. Não iria partilhar a história particular de Neji. Nunca faria isso. Gaara e Temari ficaram um pouco sérios. Eles estavam pensando em alguma coisa.

-Na verdade ela não é quem aparenta ser – disse Gaara

-Sm, ela é uma falsa e é perigosa – disse Temari. Sakura sentiu que não era hora para aquilo. Então tentou amenizar.



-Ei Temari, eu queria comprar umas roupas, podíamos ir amanhã? Daí vamos eu, você e o Gaara. E vamos passear – disse Sakura feliz. Nesse momento Temari virou para ela.

-Podemos comprar qualquer roupa? – perguntou a garota com os olhos brilhando.

-Claroooooo! – respondeu Sakura e a menina começou a jogar roupas que ela queria que Sakura vestisse. Gaara sorriu. Ainda carregava a menina.

E então quando estavam chegando na sala Sakura viu seus dois queridos amigos. Ela saltou das costas de Gaara e sorriu para eles.

-Bom dia! – disse a menina para Naruto e Sasuke

-Bom dia – respondeu Naruto e sorriu para Sakura e cumprimentou Gaara e Temari.

-Por que não nos esperou? – perguntou Sasuke.

-Tive um compromisso. Desculpe – disse a menina sorrindo

-Sakura eu acordei as 6 da manhã e seu bilhete tava lá. Fui na sua casa e você já tinha saído. Aonde você foi antes das 6? – perguntou Sasuke encarando a menina.

-É que eu fui encontrar um amigo. Ele queria falar comigo – disse Sakura

-quem? – perguntou na lata

-Não posso falar mais ele só queria me alertar de umas coisas. Nada de mais – disse a menina sorrindo.

Nesse momento Sakura olhou para Temari que estava um pouco corada. _O que seria isso?_

-Tá chega de brigar com ela Sasuke. Você ta pior que uma velha – disse Naruto

-Desculpe interromper mais temo que a aula esteja começando – disse uma voz grossa e divertida atrás deles.

-Kakashi sensei – disse Sakura verdadeiramente animada ao vê-lo. Ele estendeu um pacote para ela.

-Vamos pra sala. E toma Sakura você esqueceu isso comigo – disse ele olhando com um ar divertido.

-ah sim, claro claro. Obrigada Kakashi sensei. E por sinal você é péssimo em conselhos – disse a menina rindo dando tchau para os amigos e seguindo para a sala.

-Não sou não, sou excelente por sinal – se defendeu o professor.

-Sim, é sim – disse Sakura agora indo para sua carteira. Os olhares não eram amistosos para ela. Além de garotos bonitos como melhores amigos, ser a púnica capaz de fazer os irmãos Sabaku se socializarem, entrar no time de futebol sob as asas de Neji, ela ainda estava criando uma estranha amizade com o professor mais indiferente de todo colégio? Além de ser o mais gato claro. Isso não era algo que seria tolerado. Não mais!



-Ei Sakura você ficou bem íntima do professor – implicou Temari, mais na verdade estava curiosa

-Ele é fã de música clássica como eu. Por isso ele ta me emprestando alguns cd´s que eu estou gravando. Vocês querem? – perguntou Sakura animada por mais pessoas ouvirem a música clássica que ela tanto ama.

-Eu passo – falaram os dois juntos levantando as mãos para afastar o conteúdo como se ao menos ficar perto já fosse ruim. .

-Vocês ainda vão me procurar eu sinto isso. – disse a menina se sentando e ouvindo o inicio da aula. E então Sakura parou para pensar um pouco.

As coisas tem estado muito corridas. Era irônico isso, ela queria tanto que as coisas mudassem, e não é que tudo mudou. Tudo era diferente. Se antes seu mudo era pequeno agora ele havia se expandido de forma inexplicável.

Estava conhecendo novas pessoas, descobrindo novos sentimentos, vendo coisas que antes sequer sabia que existiam. Pessoas boas e pessoas ruins. A história de Neji. Era difícil imaginar aquilo... Sendo criada por uma família que sempre me deu tudo que eu precisava e mais um pouco, que me cuidou com carinho. Tendo Sasuke e Naruto que sempre estiveram comigo e nunca se sentindo sozinha. Conhecendo Temari e Gaara e preenchendo mais espaços, fazendo novos amigos e trocando histórias com pessoas mais experientes como Kakashi. Tudo era novo e excitante. Doloroso certas vezes.

Mais ela também não podia esquecer de responder ao Gaara e tratar Sasuke da forma mais natural possível. Queria crescer como pessoa. Aprender a ser uma garota melhor, para pelo menos ser digna das coisas que tem. Não queria ser uma pessoa fútil.

Olhou para o quadro, o professor estava escrevendo alguma coisa que ela não imaginava o que era, não estivera prestando atenção. Estava perdida em pensamentos. Já que não ia pegar mesmo, decidiu ver o que o professor mandou dessa vez. Olhou o cd e quase chorou de felicidade Bhrams. Era outra edição rara. Ela queria ouvir agora mesmo, mais obvio que não podia. Teria de reservar um tempo para isso. Hoje a noite com certeza separaria algumas horas para apreciar com o cuidado que merecia. Porém mesmo pegando o cd ainda tinha algo na sacola. E então viu um envelope. Abriu devagarzinho e leu o conteúdo.

"_Sakura,_

_Adorei a sua seleção de música. Ainda não fui capaz de ver as formas coloridas que você tinha descrito. Espero conseguir em breve._

_Não me senti ofendido por usar meu nome, até porque nesses pequenos momentos não somos professor e aluna e sim companheiros que partilham o mesmo gosto musical._

_Esse cd que estou lhe mandando tem algo muito especial, escute a terceira faixa e me diga o que você verá. Talvez consigamos partilhar alguma ligação nesta música._

_Apesar de não me importar com o fato de estarmos trocando essas apoucadas palavras peço discrição quanto a isso. Não seria de bom tom se alguém interpretasse mal._

_Tenho certeza que entenderá._

_Kakashi"_

Sakura sorriu com a letra trabalhada de seu professor e guardou o bilhete carinhosamente em sua carteira. Realmente as coisas mudaram.

A aula correu bem e acabou um pouco mais cedo. Enquanto saia Kakashi deu um olhar furtivo para Sakura que sorriu com cumplicidade. Kakashi saiu rindo da sala. Ela era realmente uma aluna , melhor, uma mulher interessante.

E então saindo mais cedo Sakura se levantou, com seus amigos.

-Ei Temari, você pode comprar o lanche sozinha hoje? Queria falar com o Gaara – Sakura disse, apertando as mãos com toda a sua coragem. Não queria fazer isso, mais também não queria magoar Gaara por não dar uma resposta. Ele era importante demais para machucá-lo.

Gaara e Temari foram pegos de surpresa. Imaginavam que Sakura ia simplesmente agir como sempre e disfarçar a declaração que Gaara fez. "Ela cresceu um pouco" pensou Temari.

-Certo, vejo vocês na árvore – disse Temari saindo e Sakura puxou Gaara pelas mãos. Foram para a arvore em silêncio, snetaram e a falta de aulnos era muito boa. Gaara olhava a menina intrigado. Ela no geral era simples de se ler, mais hoje estava um pouco difícil, não sabia bem o que esperar.

Ela se sentou de frente para Gaara.

-Hum, então. Sobre o seu pedido. Eu meio que não sei o que responder – disse a menina abaixando a cabeça e colocando a mão na cabeça. Gaara riu.

-Não precisa se preocupar Sakura, só queria que você soubesse que eu gosto de você – disse Gaara calmamente, pelo menos ele estava tentando parecer assim. De um modo estranho seu coração estava disparado. Da onde saiu isso? Até ontem não tinha nada disso.

-Mais eu queria responder, porque não seria legal não responder, mais eu não sei o que responder. Eu gosto de você Gaara, mais não sei se é dessa forma – disse a menina tropeçando nas palavras.

-Sakura, só estar ao seu lado, como estamos agora já me basta – disse Gaara e a menina abraçou o ruivo automaticamente,

-Obrigada Gaa-kun. E desculpe se eu te magoar – disse a menina apertando o rapaz. E pela primeira vez ele sentiu seu controle se perder e apertou ela bem mais forte. Estava diferente, Gaara sentia que estava tudo diferente. Ele realmente estava irrevogavelmente e 

incontrolavelmente apaixonado por aquela garota que não tem senso de nada e é uma retardada que mais parece um menino do que uma menina.

E no momento em que Sakura se soltava de gaara, Temari chegava com os lanches e Sasuke e Naruto se aproximavam. Ela acenou para neji o convidando para o grupo, e por fim Deidara se aproximou como quem não quer nada e o almoço foi divertido como sempre era quando estavam juntos.

Porque era assim que as coisas eram, estavam felizes juntos. E as coisas deveriam ser assim para sempre... Deveriam...

-Acho que cansei dessa brincadeira. - disse a dona dos olhos perolados

-Eu a-vi-sei - cantarolou Tenten

-Podem começar a preparar as coisas. Quero essa menina fora daqui – disse Hinata se levantando com uma cara muito diferente da que as pessoas estão acostumadas a ver.

**XxxXxxxXxx**

Ohhh atualização quase dupla xd ACM e Julgamento D

Desculpemmmmmm pela demora, já expliquei o motivo na outra mais vou repetir...

_Euzinha da Silva estou muito enrolada e meu tempo para escrever está muito mais muito pequeno. Eu realmente adoro escrever fics e fico extremamente feliz de que vocês leiam, e fico incomodada de não poder atualizar com maior freqüência. Só que entendam eu trabalho, faço faculdade, projeto de monografia, pratica jurídica, cuido de um grupo de tradução, estou estudando pra concurso publico e ainda tenho meu pai, meus amigos e namorado para cuidar. Desculpem mesmo as demoras. Sei que sempre peço desculpas, mais é que eu me importo com vocês. Mil perdões._

E sobre o rompimento dos meus ligamentos tenhoq eu ficar com gesso por 3 semanas xd já foram 2 rs!

**Respondendo as Reviews**

Ohh que saudade de responder Reviews!! \o/

_Thami - Obrigada por ler minhas fics Fico realmente feliz. E sim leia a fic da nihal é excelente rs! _

**Sandman- Desculpe demorou mais xd mais prometo me esforçar pra sair mais rápido e melhores. E veja bem eu só não brigo com vc por sumir mais que eu pq te adoro muito amigo querido sumido. **

_Yukitachi__- obrigada por gostar das minhas fics e é uma honra entrar nos seus favoritos!! Espero que agora comente sempre e que continue acompanhando a fic, apesar deu ser uma autora atrasada!_

**Sabaku no Uchiha**** – tenha fé!! Não desista! Continue aCompanhando! **

_Hyuuga Florine__- Continuei... Desculpe por não ter sido logo!_

**Carlos Uchiha- Obrigada pelo apoio! E eu tenho fãs lebaa!!**

_Sakurinha- brigadaaa \o/_

**Tsubame Hitori- Ela não respondeu! Mais achei melhor assim, imagina elaresponde de forma precipitada? E ferra a amizade. Mais o gaara é tão gostoso!!**

_Nyuu – Lucy__-Nom tinha como acabar ali nã! e bom os beijos começaram daqui a pouquinho, e vou dizer serão MUITOS beijos rs. _

**Raphaella Uchiha****- Eu fui abduzida e agora que vc descobriu isso vai serlevada Tb. CORRE!!**

_Sakura-EvansPotter__- Obrigada!! Bom, muitos estão torcendo por Sakura Gaara, mais sabe por e-mail a maior torcida é Kakashi Sakura ahuha O casal não tah definido por isso pode ser que seja. Obrigada por ler_

**DaH cHaN****- Ohh não morra senão não vai ver mais nenhum dos personagenss.. Não se vá!! corre atrás da Dah e mostrar os scripts da fic**

_Nihal – O que dizer? Amovocêdemaisamigaquerida! 3_

**Kirara- Se eu contar vc não vai mais ler hsuhs Obrigada! Alguém me ama! **

_Makichang- Postada! Obrigada por comentar _

**blueberry-chan****- Eu JURO eu tentei, mais os deuses conspiraram contra mim. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. **

_Nise- variações não são problemas querida Teremos umas saladinhas aqui rs. Espero que goste. Mais o casal mesmo eu não sei ainda qual será. _

**TaMiReS ScAbIaN LeE****- Acho que vc me odeia, e tem distúrbio assassino. se esconde atrás do Deidara Não me mateeeeeeeeeeeee sai correndo**

_Anala Blackwell__- ela é uma sortuda dos infernus x.x eu Tb queria um. Quer o gaara ou o Sasu? Rs_

**Juh- tinha que parar, é truque pra prender a audiência, eles ensinam isso na grobu!**

_Backpp- Pois é, mais ainda temos mais personagens chegando aí, será que vc ainda será gaa-xsaku? _

**Dani-sama****- Não conta senão ng nunca mais me deixa review T.T E brigada por acompanhar mesmo seu sendo uma autoraidiotaquetemcoisasdemaisparafazer. E sim, eu tentei mostrar a Sakura amadurecendo. Não dá pra ela da noite pro dia pum sou um ser **

**superior. Acho que nesse cap ela mostra bastante que cresceu, saiu da redoma de vidro do sue mundinho colorido. Desculpe a demora e espero que goste desse cap Tb. **

_cruzeiro-do-sul- Continue me mandando Review isso me deixa TÃO feliz e bom o Sasu perdeu a cabeça pq ele é idiota. Mais ele pretende compensar. Vamos ver o esforço dele rs. Mais o Gaara por contrario não precisa compensar rs. _

**Cla-Chan-K****- O BRI GA DA! E bom eu já disse parar ali é estratégia pra prender o leitor, tipo fim de novela shushs Espero que goste desse cap**.

_kukichi rukia- Não me mate senhora shinigami!! sai correndo_

**S2IsadoraS2- Continuei! Desculpe a demora**

_Yuri- não acabou Só o cap. Eis mais um doce capitulo rs. _

**Mah-chan Uchiha- Oh! Espero que continue lendo Obrigada mesmo! **

_Maá- Desculpe xd mais continuei viu!! rs_

**- bah.lb****- Ohh, se eu acabo a fic ali iam me matar rs. Espero que goste desse cap Tb rs. **

_Isabella xD- Não fique sem PC por minha culpaaaaa!! Eu sou fçã de amores complicados hushs mais eu Tb sou bem romântica rs. E obrigada por ler as fics \o/ _

**Uchiha Madazitah****- O bom snal é que ela não negou. Ela disse que gosta dele, mais poxa amar assim... A Sakura tah em dúvida rs. Vamos ver oq vaia ocntecer agora! **

_Fê- Olhaaaaaaa eu não posso dar o gaara assim, cadê o suborno heim? Tsc oq essas pessoas não aprendem nos dias de hoje u.u _

**Lady Mirza****- Eu fico tão feliz quando pessoas que não costumam comentar comentam. Por isso obrigada seu comentário é muito importante E bom desculpe a demora, mais atualizei rs. **

_Anaa Malfoy Z- Poxa ela nom podia bater nele, isso é crime digno de pena de morte. Quem bater no gaara morre!! Er.. enfim. Pois é o mundo ruiu foi ponto de vista do Sasuke. Ele se ferrou literalmente shush xd não que eu esteja rindo dele, tah na verdade eu to. Enfim, espero que tenha gostado do cap. _

**cruzeiro-do-sul****- Wee eu mereço dois comentários? OBRIGADA!! E quem sabe o casal nê?**

_MELODY- e da lhe Gaara! Obrigada por comentar_

**Uchiha Kawaii- Continuei! Obrigada por comentar **

_Uchiha Pandora-Sama__- Suspense é a alma do negocio! Sem suspense vc´s não iam querer ler rs. Espero que goste desse cap. _

Chaves- Pois é, mais eu já melhorei. Obrigada pela preocupação!

**Maánuzuka- Pecadora!! Mais eu não ia resistir. Gaara gostoso mor! Rs. Espero que goste desse cap. **

Obrigada gente! Comentem mais porfavor



AngelZinha aka Angel Sakura


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto não me pertence, eu preciso mesmo repetir isso

_Naruto não me pertence, eu preciso mesmo repetir isso? Ou alguém seria capaz de achar que sou a dona dele?_

**Resumo:** Sakura era a melhor amiga desde sempre de Sasuke e Naruto mas as coisas começaram a mudar e ser vista apenas como Sakura "amiga" que nunca reclama de nada estourou sua paciência e agora em um novo colégio ela decide que as coisas tem que mudar.

**Gênero:** Comédia, Drama, Romance, UA

**Oferecimento:** Para todos os namorados

OBS: não foi betada!

**Chapter 13 - **Armadilhas

_-Então você fez tudo? _

_-Obvio, tá me achando inútil?_

_-É claro que sim_

_-Hunf _

**OoOOoOoOOOoO**

-Então eu vou pra casa um pouco mais tarde – avisava Sakura na saída para seus amigos.

-Tudo bem, Naruto e eu vamos ter que fazer trabalho – respondeu Sasuke.

-Vejo vocês depois – acenou a menina enquanto seguia para uma zona cheia de lojinhas próxima à escola. Sasuke apenas suspirou. Era estranho aquela sensação de que algo estava errado. E pior ainda era que ele sabia o que estava errado. Era o fato deles não estarem juntos. Ais ele não tinha tempo para isso agora. Precisava terminar um trabalho. De preferência o mais rápido possível, pois hoje era dia de jantar na casa da Sakura.

-Vamos? – perguntou uma voz baixinha

-Claro, pode entrar no carro – disse Naruto abrindo a porta e fazendo suas acompanhantes recém chegadas corarem.

-Idiota – disse Sasuke enquanto entrava, ele não pôde ver foi seu melhor amigo que piscava de forma marota para uma menina que passava por ali perto. A menina sorriu e Naruto entrou com um enorme sorriso no carro.

-O que foi? – perguntou Ino

-Nada nada – respondeu Naruto

**OOOoOOoOOOOo**

-Então quer mesmo comer aqui? – perguntou Neji vendo a menina entrar em um local estranho aos olhos dele.

-Claro, você ainda não comeu comida mexicana. E a daqui é ótima- respondeu Sakura sentando numa mesa e habilmente escolhendo a comida.

-Mas, eu sou meio chato com comida – repetia o rapaz sem ter certeza se era aquilo que ele queria comer.

-Cala a boca Neji, parece uma menininha – dizia Sakura rindo ao ver Neji emburrando a cara.

-Tá, eu como – respondeu contrariado.

**OOOOoOOOoooo**

Temari ia andando pela rua, estava procurando um presente para dar para Sakura. Algum símbolo de amizade, algo que as unissem. Era bobo, mais Temari estava adorando ter uma amiga pra variar. Não que ela não fosse feliz apenas com Gaara. Mais ter alguém para confidenciar coisas que não contaria ao seu irmão nem morta era ótimo. Ela conseguiu comprar duas pulseirinhas de prata com pingentezinho com a letra T e S. Super fofo. O que era engraçado. Se você olhasse para aquela garota alta, loira e de hábitos grossos, nunca imaginaria que ela é uma adoradora de coisas fofas. Na verdade isso já lhe trouxe vários problemas.

Então antes que pudesse entrar num mar de pensamentos ela dobrava a esquina e parou ao ver quem estava encostado na parede.

-Olá Temari, quanto tempo sem nos falar – disse uma voz seca apoiada na parede.

-O.. que... você.. quer? – perguntou Temari entre os dentes encarando a figura na sua frente. Olhando rapidamente ela não passaria nada que pudesse assustar alguém. Mais Temari sabia o quanto ela e aquelas pessoas eram assustadoras. O quanto eram terríveis.

-Nada que você não possa fazer. Venha comigo – murmurou a garota.

**OOOoOoOOoOOOOO**

-Que droga Neji, dá pra errar? – gritava a menina enquanto perdia novamente no vídeo game para o rapaz que ria da cara de contrariada da menina.

-Não era você quem disse que iria acabar comigo? – dizia agora o rapaz se divertindo intensamente ao ganhar da menina no jogo de corrida que ela dizia "ser ótima".

-Aé, quero ver me ganhar no tiro – disse a menina indo procurar o cd. – Ixi ta no Naruto, pêra um cadim que eu já venho. Aí você vai ver o que é bom senhor Neji!

E com isso a menina se levantou e foi para o apartamento de seu vizinho pegar o cd do jogo deixando o Hyuuga rindo da menina.

-Igual criança quando perde – dizia Neji ao perder de vista a garota.

Sakura toca a campainha. A empregada abre a porta com um sorriso e pede para entrar. Sakura retribui o sorriso e foi entrando. Ela sabia aonde estava o jogo. Tinha emprestado pro Naruto faz uns dias. Passou pela sala e ouviu algumas conversas, não queria atrapalhar pois sabia que estavam estudando. Tentou ir calmamente mais o quarto do Naruto era como um campo cheio de armadilhas. Sakura andando tropeçou numa bolsa e caiu em cima de uma cadeira, que por sua vez derrubou umas canetas fazendo bastante barulho. Ela pôde ouvir do quarto a risada do Naruto.

-Nê Sakura, o que está fazendo? – perguntou o loiro se aproximando.

-Pegando um jogo – disse a menina já pegando o que queria.

-Quer ajudar a gente no trabalho? – perguntou Naruto enquanto a menina seguia passando pela sala.

-Nem, to com visita. Desculpe – disse Sakura que se aproximou e deu um beijo no rosto de Sasuke que puxou a menina para o seu colo.

-Já conhecem as meninas não é? – perguntou Sasuke enquanto Sakura se levantava e puxava algumas mecha do cabelo dele.

-Sim. – disse sem falar com elas.

-Nê Saki, o que vai ser a comida hoje? – perguntou Naruto

-Vocês comem juntos? – perguntou Hinata baixinho

-A maioria das vezes – respondeu Sasuke de forma ríspida. Ele queria acabar logo a droga do trabalho e ir para a casa da Sakura ver quem estava lá.

-Então espero vocês, se demorar vou comer tu-di-nho – disse a menina sorrindo e acenando enquanto saia da casa.

-A Saki tava estranha – disse Naruto.

-Ela é sempre estranha – disse Ino que calou a boca ao ver os olhares de Naruto e Sasuke e cima dela.

-De qualquer maneira vamos terminar logo – disse Sasuke.

-Sim – responderam todos.

**OoOoOOoOOooo**

Temari seguiu a garota até uma cafeteria aonde entraram e a menina pediu dois cafés. Temari apenas a encarava. Definitivamente não queria estar ali. Ela não queria mesmo, cada pelo de seu corpo dizia para sair correndo. Que aquilo ali era encrenca.

-Vai falar o que quer quando? – disse ríspida e seca. Com o melhor do seu auto controle.

-Você acha que eu estou aqui por que? – disse a menina

-Se eu soubesse não perguntaria, **Tenten-chan**- disse Temari e a garota deu uma leve gargalhada.

-Eu vim te alertar Temari. Hoje vai ser só um aviso. – disse a menina encarando profundamente a Temari

-Fala logo que eu tenho mais o que fazer – disse a loira, mesmo que por dentro estivesse com medo

-Se afaste da garota. Ela vai cair e se você estiver com ela cai junto – disse a morena

-O que você pretende? – perguntou Temari

-Nada que você deva saber. Mais que você deve imaginar– e com isso Tenten levantou e deixou uma Temari com os olhos arregalados. _Aquilo_, fora o pior que o inferno. Mais não foi só isso.

-Ela também o quer. Portanto nem tente impedir – disse Tenten finalizando tudo o que tinha a dizer. Sim. Aquilo era mais do que Temari poderia agüentar sozinha.

**OOOoOOooo**

- Sakura cheguei – diz o pai da menina entrando no quarto de surpresa fazendo Neji pular e ficar roxo de vergonha. Ele estava todo largado jogando com Sakura, a roupa cheia de farelos de biscoito e cabelo desarrumado. Fora criado para sempre mostrar-se da melhor forma aos adultos.

-Oii paie!! Bem vindo – grita Sakura largando o controle e pulando no colo do pai.

-Boa noite senhor, desculpe atrapalhar – diz Neji e se curva. O pai de Sakura sorri.

-Meu filho, não precisa tantas formalidades. Eu sou o pai da Sakura – estendendo a mão para Neji

-Sou Hyuuga Neji, da escola da Sakura – diz Neji apertando a mão de seu pai. Eles então recolhem as coisas e vão para a sala esperar o jantar ser servido.

-Então pai eu queria perguntar uma coisa – fala Sakura sentada no sofá ao lado do Neji. Eles estavam conversando sobre o time de futebol e a escola.

-Fale princesa – disse o pai de Sakura.

-Então, a empresa ainda está dando bolsas para alunos esforçados e inteligentes? – perguntou Sakura sorrindo. Algo que fez Neji arregalar os olhos.

-Claro. Sempre, e todo ano. – disse contente o pai da menina caindo no charme que a menina fazia.

-Então, meu amigo Neji gostaria de se candidatar – disse Sakura apontando pra Neji que engasgou com a água.

-Calma meu rapaz. Me diga, está mesmo interessado? Por que precisa da bolsa?– perguntou o pai de Sakura,. Ele estava se sentindo extremamente feliz. Sua filha nunca foi de pedir nada para ele. Então estava adorando a situação.

-Bom senhor, eu sou órfão e sem a bolsa infelizmente não conseguirei cursar a faculdade. Talvez eu consiga uma bolsa pelo futebol. Mais não é garantido. De qualquer maneira, terei de sair da casa que moro ao me formar e pretendo trabalhar por um ano para juntar dinheiro para custear meus estudos. E se possível conseguir uma bola – disse o rapaz olhando de forma séria o pai de Sakura. A menina apenas sorria.

Durante a tarde eles haviam conversado sobre o futuro. É lógico que não iriam ficar só jogando. Ela deixava Neji falar, ela sentiu que ele precisava acreditar mais nele. Precisava de alguém em quem confiar. Então nessa tarde ela teve a idéia de pedir uma bolsa ao seu pai. Assim ele poderia se ligar à empresa e teria um lugar para morar já que a empresa tinha aqueles apartamentos. Ela falou com ele, mais ele não se achava digno de conseguir tal privilegio. Ele não conseguia mais acreditar que ele poderia ser feliz. Mais então ela sorria e animava-o. Ela acreditava nele, e ele sentia por isso a vontade de ser melhor, de conseguir. Pela primeira vez tinha um amigo. Um bom amigo.

-Acredito que seja bem o que precisamos. Entre em contato comigo amanhã para uma entrevista. Mesmo que pareça cedo é bom sabermos em que vamos investir – disse o pai da menina. Neji sorriu. Sinceramente, pela primeira vez ele sentia que as coisas poderiam melhorar. E que até mesmo ele poderia ser feliz. Sakura começou a pular e gritar feliz.

-Eu sabia que você ia conseguir uhuuuuu – gritava a menina fazendo todos no recinto sorrirem.

**OoOoOOooOoO**

-Acabaram? – perguntava uma voz gentil

-Sim, acabamos de acabar – disse Naruto sorrindo para a avó.

-As senhoritas ficarão para o jantar? – perguntou Jiraya galante

-Não – respondeu Sasuke indicando a porta para as meninas e ironicamente Naruto sorriu.

-Até amanhã – disse o loiro enquanto as guiavam até a porta.

-Nossa, por que isso? – perguntou Jiraya

-Elas nem deveriam estar mais aqui. Estavam enrolando o trabalho – disse Naruto.

E todos na sala sorriram, enquanto seguia para a residência dos Haruno para ais um agradável jantar.

A noite passou calma, Neji ficou até o jantar depois foi embora. Sasuke e Naruto ficaram com Sakura até bem tarde jogando videogame e conversando. Até que por fim caíram no sono jogados pelo chão e assim ficaram até amanhecer.

**OOOOoOOOoOOO**

-Você deveria ter nos acordado – reclamava Sasuke por estar dolorido no caminho da escola

- Pois é, eu só queria saber que devia ter me acordado? – perguntava Sakura ao ver o cabelo do amigo todo desleixado.

-Calem a boca – dizia Naruto que tentava comer enquanto chegavam na escola

Apesar disso eles se separaram e as aulas correram bem. Mais Temari estava estranha, calada. E pensativa. O intervalo chegou e seguiram para o mesmo lugar de sempre, mais Temari permanecia um pouco afastada. Era uma sensação estranha...

-Nê Tema-chan o que aconteceu? – perguntou a menina abraçando a loira por trás.

-Sakura – foi a única coisa que Temari pôde dizer quando voltava do intervalo e alguns professores estavam na sala de aula. Especificamente na mesa da Sakura.

-Haruno Sakura nos acompanhe por favor – disse a voz do diretor. Era uma voz fria e acusadora. Sakura sem entender olhou para Gaara e Temari e seguiu os professores. Temari e Gaara iria com ela mais Kakashi fez com que fossem para a sala.

-Kakashi pode ir para aula também. – disse o diretor

-Me desculpe senhor, mais a Haruno é minha aluna. Com certeza eu irei. – disse Kakashi seguindo logo atrás da menina que sorriu para ele. Mais ele não sorriu de volta.

Todos no colégio olhavam para a garota. Alguns olhos tremendamente mais arregalados que outros. Porém todos apontavam para Sakura.

-Por que estão me levando?Aconteceu algo com meus parentes?- perguntou a menina para o professor. Kakashi a encarou profundamente e viu que ela não estava mentindo. Ela realmente não sabia. E deu um leve sorriso.

-Fica calma – disse tomando a frente da menina agora e a menina decidiu confiar nele e seguiu-os até a sala da direção.

**OoOOoOoOoOO**

-Ei o que é aquilo?- perguntou Sasuke vendo Sakura ser levada até a sala do diretor.

-EI SAKURA – gritou Naruto, mais a menina já estava entrando na sala e a porta sendo fechada.

-Já pra sala – disse o professor prendendo os meninos na sala. E um leve sorriso maldoso surgiu na face de uma tímida menina de olhos perolas.

"_Eu sempre consigo o que eu quero"_ – pensava Hinata!

**OOOoOOOoOOOOO**

**OoOOOoOOOooOO**

**OOOOoOOoooOO**

_Fimmm!! _

_Cap. Curtim só pra atualizar! E iniciar uma certa ação maldosa. Yeah! Vou ver se consigo atualizar logo. Entrei de féria hoje pra ser exata xDe pra comemorar eis mais um cap. E agora se iniciarão as confusões e as maldades... Muitas maldades! Obrigada por comentarem e continuem comentando. _

_Ah sim se chegarmos em 350 comentários eu ia ficar muito feliz! D _

**AngelZinha aka Angel Sakura**


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto não me pertence, mais se eu pudesse escolher queria o Gaara xd

_Naruto não me pertence, mais se eu pudesse escolher queria o Gaara xd _

**Resumo:** Sakura era a melhor amiga desde sempre de Sasuke e Naruto mas as coisas começaram a mudar e ser vista apenas como Sakura "amiga" que nunca reclama de nada estourou sua paciência e agora em um novo colégio ela decide que as coisas tem que mudar.

**Gênero:** Comédia, Drama, Romance, UA

**Oferecimento:** L Por sua Review muito interessante rs!

OBS: não foi betada!

**Chapter 14 - J**ogos** P**erigosos

Sakura era conduzida até a sala do diretor. Era algo inquisitor. Ela logo descartou a idéia de que algum de seus familiares poderiam ter sofrido alguma coisa, pois nem Sasuke nem Naruto estavam ali. Olhou para a face séria de seus professores e a feição ainda mais séria de Kakashi ao seu lado.

-Haruno Sakura essa mochila é sua? – pergunta o diretor apontando para a mochila de Sakura.

-Sim Senhor – respondeu a menina. Sua mochila com chaveiros de bonecos era muito chamativa. Saberia qual era a sua mochila entre milhares graças a eles.

-Reconhece sendo sua? – perguntou o diretor novamente, agora abrindo um arzinho de deboche que Sakura não gostou muito.

-Sim senhor, esses chaveiros são os meus – disse a menina apontando para os penduricalhos.

-Então não temos dúvida. Teremos que chamar seus pais aqui senhorita Haruno – sentenciou o diretor pegando o telefone.

-Pode chama-los, porém gostaria de saber o motivo – disse a menina sem entender nada. Ela não sabia que ter chaveiros na mochila era algum crime nessa escola. E um crime tão alto para precisar chamarem seus pais ali.

-Não se faça de inocente, não estamos entre crianças aqui – disse o diretor

-Senhor, me desculpe mais não sei realmente o que está acontecendo aqui – disse a menina encarando-o.

-Acredito que deva dar ao menos a satisfação, já que vejo que o direito de defesa não será dado, não acha diretor? – disse Kakashi falando de forma seca e grossa. Algumas pessoas se sentiram intimidadas com aquele rapaz.

-Defesa? Kakashi a prova é incontestável. Pega em Flagrante – retrucou o diretor, Kakashi então deu um tapa na mesa que assustou inclusive o diretor.

-Todos são inocentes até que se prove o contrário, **diretor.** – disse Kakashi. O diretor engoliu seco e com uma enorme repulsa olhou para Sakura.

-Achamos cigarros e um isqueiro na sua mochila senhorita Haruno, o que tem a dizer?- perguntou o diretor

-Que não são meus – disse a menina na mesma calma, o diretor a olhou com uma certa repulsa novamente.

-Não adianta negar minha filha, foram achados na sua bolsa, alguma pessoa honesta te dedurou Haruno, e informou que você estava passando para seus colegas – disse o diretor como se encerrasse a questão.

-Pois eu digo que essa pessoa é mentirosa. Eu nunca fumei e tão pouco dei para alguém. – disse a menina cruzando os braços atarantada.

Mais ela podia ver, era tarde demais. O diretor já tinha a sua convicção formada. Para ela só restava esperar seus pais e ver o que ia acontecer.

Não demorou muito até que os pais de Sakura chegassem. Levaram um susto, era a primeira vez que eram chamados no colégio.

-O que houve? – perguntou o pai de Sakura

-Melhor falarmos aqui dentro. Sakura por favor nos espere lá fora – disse o professor e Sakura foi conduzida por ele lentamente ao banco.

-Fica calma, eu sei que você é inocente – disse Kakashi dando tapinhas confortáveis em Sakura

-Pena que é só o senhor – disse Sakura emburrada

-Mais já é um começo não é? – tentou faze-la sorrir Kakashi. E a menina mesmo sem querer ofereceu um sorriso para ele.

"_Sim, mesmo sendo só Kakashi, já era alguém!"_

* * *

Os minutos pareceram horas para Sakura. Os momentos que seus pais estavam na sala pareceram realmente maiores do que eram. Ela pôde ouvir alfgumas pessoas exaltadas, e sua surpresa era que a pessoa mais exaltada ali era Kakashi. Era possível ouvir claramente a voz do rapaz.

Ele realmente estava batendo de frente com tudo e todos para defendê-la. Não conseguiu segurar o sorriso que surgiu em sua face.

Ela também escutou seu pai falando algumas coisas que ele dizia não poder serem ditas por pessoas educadas. O clima estava tenso. Após algumas discussões ainda mais exaltadas eles abriram a porta.

Seu pai parecia extremamente feliz com o resultado. Sua mãe estava muito revoltada, é claro que ela iria explodir, e Sakura acreditou que isso era o motivo que fazia seu pai apressar as coisas. Ver a mãe de Sakura atacada não era algo bonito de se ver, nem mesmo algo que alguém quisesse ver.

-Sakura, por hoje você está dispensada. Vamos para casa – disse seu pai.

-Sim – disse a menina esperando a sua bolsa ser devolvida.

-Espero que isso não se repita – disse o diretor. Sakura apenas o olhou com a maior cara de desprezo possível.

Era dever dele desconfiar, mais em momento algum ela havia dado algum motivo que o levasse a acreditar que ela estava fazendo aquilo. Sentiu que o diretor era uma pessoa imunda.

-Te vejo amanhã Sakura – disse Kakashi e a menina sorriu para ele.

Eles saíram do colégio e foram em direção ao carro. Sakura se sentindo envergonhada e muito revoltada. Não falara nada porque não teve a oportunidade. E não poderia se meter , mesmo sendo ela o assunto. Queria ter usado alguns dos palavrões que Naruto a ensinará e casos de necessidade. E esse era um, a sua honra valia mandar o diretor pra ...

-Sakura o que diabos aconteceu? – explodiu sua mãe ao chegarem no carro que a deixaria em casa enquanto seus pais retornariam para o trabalho.

Sakura sentiu seus lábios retorcerem.

-Eu não sei, quando cheguei da droga do intervalo fui arrastada sem qualquer explicação para aquele lugar – disse Sakura igualmente como sua mãe sentindo a raiva aumentar. Ali ela poderia por a raiva para fora. Diretor estúpido.

-Acharam cigarros nas suas coisas filha, eu sei que não eram seus. Eu te conheço. Mais como eles foram parar lá? Alguém próximo de você? – perguntou seu pai que estava um pouco mais calmo. Ele tinha sido o único a esvaziar a raiva naquela sala. Não era um empresário famoso a toa.

-Estavam todos comigo. Todos os meus amigos quero dizer. E que eu saiba ninguém fuma. – disse Sakura Agora socando o banco de tanta raiva

-Aquele diretor arrogante. Que idiota! Aonde já se viu querer expulsar a nossa filha – disse a mãe de Sakura

-O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?? – gritou a menina, aquilo era novo.

-Senão fosse pelo seu professor ele teria te expulsado Sakura. Aquele cara é um burro, pra usar a menor das qualidades dele. Devemos considerar a hipótese de te colocar em uma nova escola. Com um diretor que tenha o mínimo de discernimento. – disse sua mãe.

-Sim, definitivamente – disse seu pai.

Ele não queria sua filha em um ambiente com aquele. Sakura sentiu seu peito apertar. Fora ali que fez novos amigos, que conheceu novas pessoas.

No inicio só queria ir embora dali, mais agora... Ela realmente gostava. Gostava de Gaara e Temari, do time de futebol, das piadas do deidara, do seu professor que tinha excelente gosto, de Neji... E então a ficha caiu...

**Hinata.**

-Aquela vadia!! – disse Sakura baixinho, enquanto ouvia seus pais discutirem as possibilidades. Enquanto ela mesma pensava nas dela.

* * *

A saída do colégio foi algo bagunçado. Todos estavam cochichando sobre Sakura. Diziam as más línguas que ela estava traficando no colégio. Alguns inclusive disseram que haviam sido abordados pela garota. Não tinham mais limites para as fofocas. Muito se diziam chocados, mais que já esperavam algo assim da garota. O que era mais estranho, era que a coisa toda fora espalhada, aumentada e devidamente conduzida. Até parecia obra de um profissional e conspiração. Uma conspiração para destruir uma pessoa inocente...

Naruto e Sasuke corriam em direção ao seu carro quando foram abordados por Temari e Gaara. Neji estava a distância, não podia se aproximar. Tenten desde cedo estava na sua cola. Ele deveria saber que elas estava aprontando. Que aquilo ia chegar cedo ou tarde, e se repreendeu por não ter alertado Sakura de uma forma mais enfática.

-Cadê a Sakura? – perguntou Gaara

-Ela foi pra casa, pegou o dia de suspensão – respondeu Naruto

-O que houve certo? – perguntou Sasuke

-Ela chegou na sala e os professores levaram ela. Não sabemos de nada certo, mais andam falando que ela tava com alguma coisa ilegal nela. – disse Temari

Todos reviraram os olhos.

-Até parece – disse Naruto com desdém

-Isso foi armado! – disse Sasuke com cara de raiva

-É fácil de perceber isso –respondeu Gaara.

-Agora quem foi é a questão –disse Naruto. Gaara e Temari olharam para o chão.

Eles sabiam, e o pior é que isso só estava começando.

Eles se despediram e cada um foi para a sua casa. Gaara apertava suas mãos com força. _De novo a mesma merda_ – pensou ele.

* * *

-Droga a Temari não me atende. – dizia Sakura tentando pela milésima vez ligar para a amiga

-Queria falar com ela – resmunga a menina que estava com os longos cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo. Estava com uma calça jeans surrada e uma regata preta.

-Acho que vou dar uma volta – disse a menina colocando seu all star e saindo pra dar uma voltinha. Talvez até mesmo pelo condomínio só.

**OoOoOOo**

Temari olhava seu celular. Até quando pretendia ignorar a Sakura? Teria que escolher um lado cedo ou tarde. Sentiu seu corpo arrepiar. Ela não queria. Respirou fundo e discou os números de Sakura. O número que havia discado tanto ultimamente que havia decorado. Olhou as duas pulseirinhas em cima da sua penteadeira. A prova da amizade delas... Respirou fundo e fez o que deveria fazer.

No primeiro toque Sakura já atendeu.

-TEMARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ESTAVA TE PROCURANDOOOO – gritou a menina do outro lado da linha.

Ela tinha que ser forte.

-O que foi? – disse friamente.

-Te...chan? – perguntou Sakura assustada

-Não é nada? Vou desligar então – disse a menina, aquilo era mais difícil que imaginava.

--Não desliga. Temari o que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está bem? – perguntou a menina.

Era típico dela pensou Temari, a garota esquecia dos seus problemas para ver o dos outros. Deveria acabar com aquilo rápido ou não ia conseguir.

-Meu problema? Hum, ser amiga de uma traficantezinha de merda? Não problema nenhum. Os outros apontando pra mim? Nenhum problema. Você teria algum? – jogou Temari em Sakura, pôde sentir o choque na menina. E doeu tanto nela quanto em Sakura

-Tema... – disse a menina mais Temari a cortou

-Espero que saiba que não sou amiga de pessoas assim. Espero que não perca seu tempo tentando me ligar ou qualquer coisa assim. Vai ser tempo perdido ou talvez eu mude meu numero – e com isso desligou na cara da menina. Lágrimas escorriam dos seus olhos. Lagrimas grossas e que agora eram muitas.

Ela foi escorregando pelo chão lentamente, suas pernas não tinham forças. E então quase que inevitavelmente veio o soluço. E então caiu em prantos.

Gaara apenas observava pela porta. Ele ouviu o que aconteceu, mais ele não podia se meter. Não naquele assunto.

A pessoa que mais fôra magoada por ele se meter aonde não devia foi ela. Ele ainda trazia consigo o sofrimento daquilo. Ele se sentiu inútil.

Era uma reprise, uma porra de uma reprise. Queria ir na Sakura, mais a pessoa que mais precisava dele naquele momento era Temari. Se aproximou da menina e pôde ver que ela enviava uma mensagem.

_Traficantes de merda,_

_fiquem longe de mim. _

_Odeio você e sua amiga._

_Nunca mais me procure_.

Ele não perguntaria pra que era, mais não era bobo.Já imaginava. Imaginava o motivo de tanta felicidade, os telefonemas no meio da noite, a troca de torpedos e olhares...

Abraçou-a fortemente.

Ele estava ali, e ela se deixou caiu em seus ombros largos e chorou até que seus olhos fossem incapazes de soltar mais lágrimas. Agradeceu mentalmente por ter Gaara por perto.

_Sem perguntas... Sem respostas. Só a dor. _

* * *

Sakura estava incrédula. Estava em choque. Não conseguia pensar. Aquelas palavras a magoaram muito. Mais não era algo que Temari diria, pensou Sakura. Mais ela pensava assim porque não queria que ela dissesse isso, precisava acreditar nisso. Não ia agüentar ter a sua amiga, única amiga, a ignorando. A odiando.

-Eu... – Sakura não conseguia pensar direito. Tentou ligar para Temari mais a mesma rejeitou sua ligação e em seguida desligou o celular. O telefone de Gaara também estava desligado.

A única coisa que Sakura poderia pensar era que eles realmente a odiavam. Só podia ser isso.

E isso doía mais do que qualquer coisa que ela havia sentido.

Ela estava andando, começou a correr, as lágrimas escorriam do seu rosto. Naruto e Sasuke estavam desesperados procurando pela menina. E então a viram correndo como uma louca. Eles a alcançaram.

Ela estava deprimente, lágrimas escorrendo, nariz escorrendo, cabelo preso no rosto pela umidade das lágrimas, os lábios tremiam e ela nunca pareceu tão frágil. Ambos a abraçaram.

-Sakura – disse Sasuke a apertando.

-Eles... acham que eu sou ... – tentava dizer a menina.

-Calma Sa-chan. Eles não acham isso. É só um mal-entendido – repetia Naruto

Eles se abraçaram, juntos ficara por um tempo até Sakura se acalmar.

Naruto deixou algumas lágrimas caírem também. Ele não suportava ver Sakura chorar. E ele também sabia que outra pessoa estaria chorando. Isso destruía seu coração.

"_Com certeza ela chorou escrevendo aquela mensagem"._ – pensou Naruto.

"_E eu não vou perdoar quem está brincando com as duas garotas que eu amo"- _O loirinho mostrou um olhar nunca visto. Sério e assustador. Ele não mais estava para brincadeiras.

* * *

-Exatamente como previsto – Disse Tenten ao sentar em um banco ao lado de Hinata. Ela havia estado vigiando Neji o dia todo.

-Acabei de receber os informes. Tudo como planejado – disse Ino que mordiscava um bombom

-É claro que ia ser como eu planejei. Feridas não curam tão rápido – disse a menina sorrindo. Estava feliz consigo mesmo. – Agora só falta o golpe final. E tudo vai estar em seus devidos lugares.

Ino e Tenten sentiram um calafrio.

**OoOoooOoO**

Oieeee!! Como vocêssss foram tããão carinhosos deixando tantossss comentários eu postei bem rápido!! Essa parte foi tãooooooo triste! Eu confesso que chorei escrevendo, é que na minha mente me veio oq aconteceu com a Temari... E vocês saberão nos próximos caps. Mais digo que foi triste. Então... espero que divirtam-se. o/ Desculpe o drama Mais foi preciso! E espero que gostem.

E POR FAVOR COMENTEM!!

Resposta das **Reviews**.

**Anna: **

_A Hina é cruel, mais ela só foi criada assim. Sem conhecer limites e achando que o mundo é o parquinho dela hsuhss E eu postei bem rápido!! _

**Haruka:**

_Ela agiu bastante aqui xd A guria é DO MAL! rs_

**Nise: **

_Viu, estava bem perto! Nem demorei muito ._

**Haruno. Sakura. Akt:**

_Obrigada por ler! E seja bem vinda! De verdade fico muiiiiiito feliz que as pessoas leiam rs. E espero que continue gostando !_

**Pandora:**

_Eu te amo mais 3 Já tah de férias muieh? Foi rápido ta XD Maldade é meu sobrenome shushus_

**Carlos:**

_Ela não sabe do Neji... ainda! Imagina quando souber x.x E o segredo da Temari vai surgir em breve. _

**L:**

_Tks _

**Florine**:

_Queriam... Mais o pai da Sakura e o Kakashi conseguiram abrandar. Que situação nê?!_

**Borboleta Escarlate:**

_Hsuhsus morri de rir! E só Sasukemo se não começar a correr o prejuízo vai perder a Sakura rs. No geral o pessoal quer que ela fique com todo mundo menos ele shushushushs Ele foi engolido pelos outros personagens rs_

_Espero que goste desse cap tb! _

**Sabaku no Yue**:

_Continuada! Obrigada por ler! _

**Sakura evans Potter:**

_Obrigada!! Logo o castelo dela começará a ruir. E não vai ser bonito de se ver ò.ó ! Obrigada por ler, e espero que continue gostando rs. _

**Hitomi**:

_Ah vai, mesmo que a Sakura não queira a vingança virá de jato. Não é nem a cavalo rs. _

**Karynha**

_Brigada!! Espero que goste desse também!_

**Gabriela:**

_Você foi a única que pressentiu o afastamento da Temari. Que triste x.x Elas eram tão amigas. _

**Madazitah:**

_Eu aceito!! Serviço de maldade é tão interessante rs! E sim, a coisa toda começa agora shushush xd_

**Nathalia:**

_Morte morte!! E nesse cap. Vai ter mais dó ainda! _

**Demetria:**

_EU TENHO MEDO DA SÂMARA! Por sinal da onde ela telefona? Enfim, já continuei! Não precisa mandar ng rs. _

**Britty**

_Brigada! Espero que continue gostando. _

**Sháhh:**

_Não morra u.u eu já disse! Tenho medo de fantasmas hsushus Por isso fique viva. Postada!! Brigada por ler e seja bem vinda! _

**L**

_Primeiramente OBRIGADA pela maravilhosa Review! Adorei mesmo, e não é só pq era grande rs. É bom ver que estão imaginando coisas e planejando rs. _

_Obrigada! E sim eu tento fazer uma ligação, por isso que vai parecendo que a Sakura tem trocentos pretendentes. Mais eles estão ali, se eu precisar eu posso usar qualquer um deles rs. E sim a hinata usou e abusou dos irmão Sabaku, só que o buraco é bem mais embaixo. Espero que continue lendo e imaginando coisas, e me fale delas rs. _

Bru:

-Sai correndo- Já posteiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Karla:

Agora rs.

Uchihinha:

Obrigada! Continuei!

Hueco:

Ohhhh!! Estamos quase lá!! Eu quero mesmo é chegar nos mill coments hsushs xD Se é pra pedir, pra que pedir pouco nê? .

ObriGADA por LEREM!

**Aviso:**

_Quem quiser ler mais uma fic que eu participo, é na comunidade Sakura e Gaara no orkut. Lá eu + Nihal + Vampiric escrevemos uma fic muito legal sobre Sakura e Gaara. No próximo cap vou por um resumo dela Aproveitem e entrem na comunidade! Que é da Nihal ._

**Angel Sakura aka AngelZinha**


	16. Chapter 16

__

Naruto não me pertence, mais se eu pudesse escolher queria fazer um rodízio com gaara x itachi!

**Resumo:** Sakura era a melhor amiga desde sempre de Sasuke e Naruto mas as coisas começaram a mudar e ser vista apenas como Sakura "amiga" que nunca reclama de nada estourou sua paciência e agora em um novo colégio ela decide que as coisas tem que mudar.

**Gênero:** Comédia, Drama, Romance, UA

**Oferecimento: Para **todos que lêem a fic e estão fazendo divulgação por aí! É tão legal entrar em uma comunidade no orkut e ver que estão indicando a minha fic rs! Obrigada!

OBS: não foi betada!

**Antes um comentário da autora:**_ O fato de estarem falando que a Sakura é traficante gente não é porque ela foi pega com cigarros, e sim porque as fofocas vão aumentando entenderam? Os boatos foram plantados... Tentem imaginar por quem ; )_

**Chapter 15 – **A** h**istóriade** T**emari

Ela estava dormindo... Se mexia bastante. Lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto. Gaara apenas olhava o pesadelo da irmã. Ele imaginava o que era, e era revoltante se sentir tão inútil. Se levantou lentamente da cadeira que estava sentado e seguiu para a cama aonde ela estava e apertou a sua mão. Ela pareceu se acalmar um pouco. Gaara sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho de raiva. Tirou a sua camisa e secou o suor que escorria do rosto de sua irmã e apoiou a sua cabeça lentamente em seu colo. Cuidando dela com tanto cuidado quanto um copo de fino cristal que poderia quebrar. Já era madrugada porém ele não conseguiu fechar os olhos. Ele temia que algo pudesse acontecer com Temari se ele se afastasse dela, se ele tirasse os olhos dela nem que por um segundo. Havia sido assim em um tempo não tão distante.

Então sabendo o que poderia acontecer ele fez o que podia fazer. E fazer só o que podia o estava matando... Ele odiava a si mesmo por continuar o fraco que era e ter que pedir ajuda para alguém que não queria. Gaara se odiava por não poder defender as pessoas que ele amava. Por mais que ele se esforçasse ele não era suficiente. Sozinho não. Gaara olhou para a irmã agora mais calma em seu colo. Olhou para a janela e viu o céu estrelado e a lua enorme a sua frente, fechou os olhos e rezou para que pelo menos em sonhos ela tivesse paz. E rezou também para que Sakura estivesse melhor que ela, e o mais importante, que continuasse assim.

* * *

Sasuke estava pensando, olhando para o teto e pensando. O que diabos foi aquilo que aconteceu. E o que diabos foi a mensagem que Naruto havia recebido. Ele não entendia, mais estava correndo por fora. O que ele perdeu? Preso em meus próprios problemas eu esqueci das pessoas que eu me importo. Sasuke sentiu um aperto no coração ao lembrar da cara de Sakura, das lágrimas que ela derramava. Da dor que ela pronunciava os fatos, do sofrimento de ter o coração dilacerado. Contra aquilo, o egoísmo de Sasuke só o fez sofrer mais. Sozinho. Na verdade não era que os outros o tivessem excluído. Era ele que se excluíra. O olhar de Naruto, ele estava sofrendo. E não era só pela Sakura. O que mais era? Por que ele não sabia? Eles não eram os melhores amigos? Não eram como irmãos? Em que lugar do caminho eu abandonei as pessoas que eu amo?

Sasuke apertou as mãos com tamanha força que agora sangue escorria delas. Ele era um garoto fútil, egoísta e mimado. Alguém que deveria aprender à olhar para os lados. E era isso que iria fazer. Iria ser alguém digno de amar a Sakura, alguém digno de ser o melhor amigo de Naruto. Seria alguém melhor. E então lentamente fechou seus olhos. Teria que cochilar um pouco para ter forçar para a batalha de amanhã. Não queria cometer os mesmos erros. Queria ajudar as pessoas que lhe são mais importantes.

* * *

O sol estava quase raiando. Deveriam ser umas 4:30 da manhã. Era a hora perfeita pensava o rapaz de capuz que andava pela rua. Demorou exatamente 1:20 para chegar ali. Fora complicado, já que não podia se dar ao luxo de ser visto. Se as coisas fossem como ele imaginava, e ele tinha bastante certeza disso, ele teria que ser cuidadoso. Extremamente cuidado para não por em risco as pessoas que queria defender. Seguiu silenciosamente e avistou seu alvo. Estava sério, e isso por si só já era algo estranho. Ele não sabia ao certo o que faria ali, mais precisava de respostas. E era isso que iria conseguir por bem ou por mal.

Depois de alguns minutos procurando um bom lugar para escalar, ele avistou o local perfeito. Certa vez Temari lhe contou que tinha um ponto cego na casa e ela usava para fugir quando queria estar sozinha. Se dificuldades o rapaz subiu por ali, foi devagarzinho para a casa, conseguiu entrar por uma janela. Se ele podia se lembrar das descrições feitas por Temari em algumas das suas ligações ele seria capaz de achar o quarto da menina. O caminho foi rápido e lentamente ele abriu a porta do quarto da menina. Se deparou porém com um par de olhos jade.

Gaara apenas fez sinal para que o intruso ficasse quieto. Lentamente depositou a cabeça de Temari em um travesseiro e se afastou calmamente. Como se qualquer barulho pudesse acorda-la. Os olhos azuis que invadiram o local olharam para o rosto da loira, eles estavam vermelhos de tanto que ela havia chorado. Sentiu seu sangue correr nas veias. Não queria vê-la assim. Aquele sorriso prepotente dela era muito melhor do que as lágrimas. Então seguiu Gaara para um novo quarto. Silenciosamente. Ele sabia que até seria melhor conversar com ele ao invés dela. Até porque ele não teria nenhum problema em arrancar as coisas a base de porrada dele.

* * *

Sakura rolava de um lado para o outro. Desistiu de tentar dormir. Levantou tomou uma ducha, escovou os dentes e foi para a cozinha. Fez um mega lanche e levou para seu quarto. Entre sorvetes e cookies ela tentava organizar as idéias.

Temari era a sua melhor amiga, por que ela falou aquilo? Já Neji não tentou falar com ela. Isso é sinal de que algo estava errado. Se Neji não falou comigo a chance de termos Hinata envolvida é enorme. Mais o que a Hinata tem que poderia fazer com que Temari e Gaara parassem de falar comigo?

Sakura continuava comendo, precisava de energia. E se colocou a pensar...

A Temari e o Gaara não gostavam da Hinata, até me alertaram sobre eu ter cuidado com ela. Neji-kun me disse que ela é cruel, não usa os meios normais e não tem limites. Todos são coniventes com ela. Ela tem aliados fortes e pode ter sido ela quem foi falar com o diretor sobre os tais cigarros na minha mochila, mais com o que ela estaria chantagiando a Temari? E se eu me aproximar dela posso acabar prejudicando a própria Temari. Acho que seria legal se eu me aproximasse dela. Da Hinata. E eu acho que sei como fazer isso. Tenten vai me querer no time dela. Vou ter que me afastar do Neji, vou dar um jeito de fazer com que o Neji e eu tenhamos uma discussão. E até já sei como...

Sakura abriu um pequeno sorriso, não foi puro ou límpido, foi cruel e um tanto sádico. Ninguém ia brincar mais com ela, e se foi a Hinata quem fez a sua amiga sofrer ela ia pagar caro... ou eu não me chamo Haruno Sakura.

* * *

-O que você quer, Naruto? – perguntou Gaara encarando o rapaz

-Até parece que você não sabe, **Gaara** – resmungou o jovem se sentando no local que Gaara apontava. O rapaz olhou Naruto de cima e baixo, ele estava um tanto sujo e com aspecto de cansado.

-Como você chegou aqui? – perguntou gaara

-Vim andando, vamos deixar as evasivas de lado e ir direto ao ponto. Eu nunca fui bom em rodeios – disse Naruto abrindo um simples sorriso e colocando a mão atrás da cabeça.

-O que você quer saber? – perguntou Gaara

-O que diabos aconteceu? Isso não é obvio? – disse o loiro com ar de impaciência, era tarde e ele ainda teria que voltar para casa a tempo de ir para a aula.

Gaara ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos, ele pôde ver Naruto que bagunçava o cabelo com impaciência, não deixou de abrir um pequeno sorriso. Ele podia confiar nele. E não era ele quem estava procurando alguém para ajuda-lo.

-O que eu vou te contar aqui não pode em hipótese alguma chegar aos ouvidos da Temari. Ela iria me matar se ela soubesse que alguém sabe disso. – disse Gaara e viu Naruto fazer que sim com a cabeça e continuou – Faz dois anos que eu e a Temari entramos naquela escola. No inicio a Temari era muito animada e alegre. Nem de longe era essa pessoa dura que é hoje. Ela fez algumas "amigas" e eu estava bem feliz com isso. Nossos pais haviam acabado de morrer e vê-la feliz foi algo que me deixou mais aliviado. Tendo esperança de que a vida seguia. – Gaara suspirou. Ele não sabia o quão difícil era falar aquilo, lembrar daquilo...

Naruto apenas olhava o rapaz, ele estava perdido em seus pensamentos, mesmo ele querendo que ele chegasse logo ao ponto não poderia e nem queria agora apressa-lo. Parecia doloroso para ele.

-Então Temari começou a andar com Hinata e as outras meninas. Elas se tornaram inseparáveis e eu achava bom ela ter amigas. E então eu comecei a me envolver com a Hinata. Foi um romance rápido, uns beijos e nada mais. Depois dela acabei ficando a fim da Ino, com ela durou um pouco mais. Em uma festa acabei sendo solicitado pela Hinata para estar com ela. Eu não fui. Porém eu não sabia que não existe não na língua dela. – Gaara fechou os olhos e abriu novamente lentamente – Então a Temari gostava de um carinha, o Shikamaru, por vingança infantil ela ficou com o Shikamaru na frente dela. Depois mandou a Ino ficar com ele também. É obvio que ela estourou e as duas discutiram e a Temari conheceu a verdadeira face da garota. Nós dois saímos da festa e a Hinata disse que iríamos nos arrepender. Não era como se todos quisessem fazer o que ela manda, mais todos faziam. Isso deixou Temari muito puta. Ela sabia que o tal cara lá tava a fim dela, mais ficou com a Hinata. Sabia que a Ino gostava de mim mais ela ficou com o Shikamaru. Ela não tem limites e se diverte com a desgraça alheia. Então começamos a evita-los. E Temari até começou a fazer novos amigos, e estava voltando ao normal. Só que as coisas começaram a acontecer. E eu não percebi... até ser tarde demais. – com isso gaara se levantou e pegou um copo com água e tomou de um gole só. Naruto estava calado encarando o rapaz. Era algo que ele pensou existir só em filmes e novelas. Nunca achou que pessoas assim pudessem existir de verdade. Depois de alguns momentos de silencio gaara olhando para a janela começou novamente a falar, porém a sua voz estava sofrida. Até Naruto sentiu pena do rapaz...

-Muitos garotos começaram a dar em cima da Temari. Eu gostava de ver que os rapazes viam a beleza dela. Acho que é o reconhecimento de que a sua irmã é a mais linda sabe – dizendo isso deu um pequeno sorriso mais logo voltou ao semblante sofrido. – Então ela começou a acreditar em um deles. Começou a ter novas amigas e a vida seguiu. Hinata apenas a ignorava e nada mais, só que me oferecia risadinhas que eu não entendia. Até que um dia ela me perguntou onde estava a Temari e disse que eu deveria cuidar melhor dela. Eu tentei na mesma hora entrar em contato com a Temari. Não consegui, só que nossos celulares tem gps. Eu procurei ela através do meu. – ele começou a apertar as mãos forte segurando a raiva – a minha sorte é que a Hinata não conseguiu não se gabar para mim. Eu achei onde ela estava, em uma casa abandonada. Ela gritava e alguns rapazes tentavam arrancar as suas roupas. Ela corria e eles riam. Tiravam fotos dela com pouca roupa enquanto se divertiam com a caça. Ela implorava para que a deixassem ir e eles riam. –agora seus olhos eram frios – Eu parti pra cima deles e acabei com cada um deles – um sorriso sádico surgiu em seus olhos – eu quebrei as câmeras e as mãos deles. Então eles me contaram que foi a Hinata quem havia os mandado pegarem a Temari. Ela disse que ela era uma piranha que dava para qualquer um. Se eu tivesse chegado alguns minutos depois a minha irmã teria... –Gaara não conseguia nem pronunciar. Naruto se aproximou dele e colocou a mão carinhosamente em seu ombro.

-Calma. Não precisa falar. Você é um bom irmão – disse Naruto. Gaara virou para ele

-Ela se afastou assim porque está achando que a culpa é dela. Que a Hinata está fazendo novamente essas merdas por causa da gente. Por isso ela se afastou. – disse Gaara baixinho. Ele sabia disso, ele não precisava que ela falasse pra ele. Ele já havia sentido.

-Eu sabia que teria um motivo. Pode deixar comigo agora Gaara – disse Naruto indo para a porta.

-Ei – gritou Gaara ao ver o rapaz sair. Naruto se virou para ele com um sorriso. Ele queria entender. Foi apenas para isso que foi ali.

-Fala – disse o loiro

-Cuida da Sakura enquanto eu não posso estar lá – disse Gaara baixando o rosto corado. Naruto deu uma leve risada

-Pode deixar, nem precisava pedir na verdade – disse o loiro acenando- E você cuida dela também- disse Naruto e saiu.

* * *

Sakura saiu da cama assim que o sol raiou. Correu para o colégio deixando seus amigos em casa. Deixou um bilhete dizendo que ela estava bem. Entrou correndo no colégio assim que a porta abriu. Deixou uma carta no armário de Neji e foi com um sorriso meio diferente para a frente do colégio.

Não tardou para o movimento na escola ser grande. Sakura estava na pilastra e ao ver Neji passar por ela piscou os olhos. Ele não entendeu mais ela deu um sorriso levado ao olhar pro outro lado. Neji seguiu para seu armário para deixar a sua mochila e viu a carta. Pegou disfarçadamente e foi para o banheiro. Neji sentou silenciosamente na privada fechada e abriu a carta com todo cuidado. A letra de Sakura parecia corrida e muito bonitinha apesar de tudo. Ele ficou feliz de ver que ela estava o procurando. Sentia falta da amiga.

_Neji,_

_Você sabe que tudo é armação da filhote do diabo certo? __Então eu também tenho um plano. Por favor me expulse do time de futebol agora na entrada. Não leve nada do que eu fizer pro lado pessoal. Vamos tratar de mudar as coisas. Essa garota não pode brincar com as pessoas como se fossem bonecos. _

_Te adorooooo, não se esqueça! _

_Sakura._

Neji sorriu. Ele quase não dormira essa noite com medo de que Sakura ficasse triste e abatida. Ele estava triste por ela. Mais nada que ele não esperasse de sua amiga. "Vamos arrebentar" disse Neji pra si mesmo e seguiu para a porta do colégio para iniciar o teatro.

**XxXXxXXXXxxxxX**

Tenten entrava pelo colégio quando viu Neji aos gritos com uma garota. Ela sorriu ao ver que era Sakura.

-Hinata deve ter mandado – disse baixinho e se aproximou para ver o circo pegar fogo.

-VOCÊ ESTÁ FORA! – gritou o rapaz

-NÃO, SOU EU QUEM QUERO SAIR! – disse a menina balançando os cabelos

-RÁ! Quer enganar quem? – disse Neji

-IDIOTAAA!! IMBECIL!! – gritou Sakura e saiu correndo para o banheiro. O sorriso estava escondido embaixo do cabelo. Neji seguiu para o lado oposto com uma cara de poucos amigos. Tenten sorrindo foi atrás de Sakura no banheiro. Queria todas as informações para depois contar a Hinata. E também queria ouvir um pouco de choro.

Sakura que estava olhando pela porta viu a menina se aproximar. Tacou água na cara e começou a soluçar.

-Eu te odeio neji – resmungava enquanto Tenten entrou no banheiro.

-Oh, o que houve? – perguntou com uma falsa educação.

-O neji... snif... agora eu não posso mais jogar futebol – disse a menina olhando com os olhos mareados para Tenten. Tenten sabia que Sakura era boa. Mordeu os lábios lentamente.

-Sabe o que deixaria o Neji puto da vida? – perguntou a morena se sentando na mesa.

-O que? – perguntou sakura com entusiasmo nos olhos. Não exatamente o que Tenten imaginava.

-Acho que você deveria vir pro time feminino. E ficar amiga da Hinata. Ele odeia a Hinata sabia? – disse Tenten com gosto. Sakura fingiu pensar por um segundo e sorriu em seguida se curvando para Tenten.

-Por favor me ajude – disse a menina e Tenten sorriu.

-Vamos, vou te apresentar a Hinata – disse a morena.

Sakura seguiu para onde Hinata estaria, passou por Neji e virou a cara. O rapaz se assustou ao ver a garota acompanhada de Tenten. A morena sorriu deliciada com o choque dele...

Nesse momento Sasuke e Naruto cruzavam o portão da escola. A dupla estava com outros planos na cabeça. Naruto tivera uma conversa simples com Sasuke. Eles iriam se vingar por Sakura. A coisa não ia acabar ali e o plano era atacar o elo mais fraco... Sasuke e Naruto procuraram uma outra pessoa... Yamanaka Ino.

**E que os jogos comecem... Em quem você vai apostar? **

XxxXXXxxxxx

Ah vai, mais um capitulo Nem demorei muiiito ; Obrigada por continuarem acompanhando! Espero que gostem desse capitulo! Ele quase é centrado no que os personagens vão fazer a partir de agora!

Triste a história da Temari nê?! Mais ainda tem mais rs... f a t o s c h o c a n t e s x.x

Agradeço aos comentários, hoje eu não responderei eles ta... Desculpe! Porque senão eu ia demorar a posta essa fic. No próximo cap irei responder.

**Por favor comentem será que chegamos aos 400 ?? Seria um sonho!**

_AngelZinha aka Angel Sakura_


	17. Chapter 17

_Naruto não me pertence, mais eu pretendo um dia escrever personagens tão marcantes quanto esses citados por minhas fics. _

**Resumo:** Sakura era a melhor amiga desde sempre de Sasuke e Naruto, mas as coisas começaram a mudar e ser vista apenas como Sakura "amiga" que nunca reclama de nada estourou sua paciência e agora em um novo colégio ela decide que as coisas tem que mudar.

**Gênero:** Comédia, Drama, Romance, UA

**Oferecimento: Pandora **Porque eu amo ela demais

OBS: não foi betada! Procuro um beta que tenha tempo disponível para betar as minhas fics Eu agradeceria se recebesse candidatos! 

**Antes "mais" um comentário da autora:**_ Eu realmente fico grata pelos e-mails que recebo por causa da fic. Eu coloquei meu e-mail justamente para isso e ter contato com as pessoas que lêem e claro fazer novos amigos, porém seria de bom tom não me mandarem e-mails para me xingar/reclamar/ofender por não escrever na velocidade que vocês querem. Eu escrevo para me divertir e infelizmente eu não estou aqui para satisfazer as vontades de cada um. Eu agradeço por lerem, agradeço os e-mails, mais peço respeito por minha vida particular que vem em primeiro lugar. Obrigada por continuarem lendo a fic mesmo DEMORANDO tanto para atualizar. _

**Chapter 16 – T**odos** j**ogandoo** m**esmo** j**ogo**!**

_-Acho que você deveria vir pro time feminino. E ficar amiga da Hinata. Ele odeia a Hinata sabia? – disse Tenten com gosto. Sakura fingiu pensar por um segundo e sorriu em seguida se curvando para Tenten._

_..._

_Sakura seguiu para onde Hinata estaria, passou por Neji e virou a cara. O rapaz se assustou ao ver a garota acompanhada de Tenten. A morena sorriu deliciada com o choque dele..._

_Nesse momento Sasuke e Naruto cruzavam o portão da escola. A dupla estava com outros planos na cabeça. Atacar o elo mais fraco... Sasuke e Naruto procuraram uma outra pessoa... Yamanaka Ino._

**-**

**-**

**-**

Hinata mal podia disfarçar a sua cara de satisfação ao ouvir a história narrada por Sakura e Tenten.

-E então o Neji te tratou mal? – Hinata perguntava novamente com uma voz baixa e delicada.

-Sim, ele é um idiota. E eu pensei que fôssemos amigos – disse Sakura fazendo uma cara de desolada. Hinata se aproximou e abraçou a menina.

-Não se preocupe. É que o Neji não tem coração – Disse Hinata consolando Sakura

"Como se você tivesse" pensava a loira enquanto fungava nos braços da morena.

-Eu vou cuidar de você agora – disse Hinata baixinho e Sakura abriu em singelo sorriso que foi escondido pelo abraço da morena.

-E você vai jogar comigo – disse Tenten que estava pulando de alegria. Finalmente o time feminino ia ser o melhor esse ano.

-Claro. Tudo que quiserem, eu não tenho mais amigos mesmo – disse Sakura. E as três começaram a fazer alguns planos para o almoço. Já que Sakura ia ser considerada oficialmente amiga da Hinata e entrar no grupo das "populares".

-mais será que eu consigo? – disse Sakura com uma fala timidez

-Mais é claro. Lembre-se que agora você está comigo – disse Hinata confiante e Sakura sorriu para ela.

-

-

-

-

Uma garota vinha andando calmamente rebolando a saia até quase a calcinha aparecer. Quase só, ela não faria algo tão vulgar quanto mostrar a calcinha. Talvez em algumas ocasiões ela fizesse, mais não é o momento certo de fazer isso... No caminho da escola não. Ela pensava amenidades, algo como comprar um novo vestido para a festa de sexta feira. Era ainda segunda, só que ela queria o vestido perfeito e teria de comprar sapatos para combinar com ele. Talvez um cabeleireiro deva fazer o seu cabelo para a festa. Seria exagero? Não, ela achava apenas que era o esperado dela. Estar sempre perfeita, ser um exemplo a ser seguido.

-Yamanaka Ino – chamou uma voz grossa que interrompeu seus devaneios. Ela virou com todo o ar de estrela, fazendo o cabelo mexer até o ponto certo. Era tudo planejado e ensaiado. Tudo para ser perfeito.

-Oh, Sasuke Kun e Naruto Kun – disse a menina claramente feliz de poder chegar na escola com uma dupla dos garotos mais bonitos. Combina, era o que ela achava.

-Gostaríamos de falar com você um pouquinho podemos? – perguntou Naruto sorrindo. – Ino olhou para ele, seu corpo torneado e sorriso perfeito. Ela imaginou a possibilidade de filhos loiros e de olhos azuis como os deles. Sorriu com a idéia.

-Mais é claro. Sou toda ouvidos – disse se enfiando no meio dos dois e segurando o braço de ambos.

-Que bom, pensamos que talvez você não quisesse falar conosco – disse Sasuke dando um sorriso torto e sensual. Ino encarou o moreno e percebeu sua pele lisa como de um bebê e a aura máscula que ele emanava. OS filhos loiros deram lugar para garotos de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis como os dela. Todos lindos e retribui o sorriso dele. A idéia era igualmente tentadora. Não importava quem fosse, desde que fosse lindo para ela exibir junto com ela, para serem pares perfeitos e que causem inveja para qualquer um que estivesse no mesmo local. Com esses pensamentos ela nem percebeu que estava sendo conduzida para um local mais afastado, que o caminho que faziam não era o da sala.

-

-

-

-

O olhar atento dele não largou a garota nenhum segundo, não desde que ouvira a bagunça mais cedo. Aquela discussão fora totalmente falsa. Quase riu da falta de talento da menina para ser atriz. Ele a conhecia, sabia que se a briga tivesse sido de verdade ela teria chorado. Ele já a viu chorar, ele sabia como ela era, e ser forte daquele jeito não combinava.

Seguiu-a com o olhar enquanto ela passeava com uma morena, era sua aluna também. E foi para outra aluna da escola. Hinata.

O jovem professor não mais agüentou e pegou seu celular se afastando de qualquer pessoa que pudesse ouvi-lo e discou o número que ficou tentado a ligar algumas vezes nos últimos tempos.

Aguardou até que atendesse, ela estava em seu campo de visão. Foi engraçado ver a cara de desentendida quando não reconheceu o número. Se afastou do grupo que estava e atendeu.

-Alô, Sakura falando

-Olá Sakura – eu disse divertido

-Quem fala? – perguntou a menina

-Alguém para quem você deu o número – respondi brincalhão

-E quem é você? - ela perguntou perdendo um pouco da paciência.

-Deu seu número para tantas pessoas assim? – eu respondi e vendo a cara da menina e que na verdade meu motivo de ligar não era brincar eu emendei – É o Kakashi – não achei necessário colocar o professor, visto que eu já estava quebrando as regras mesmo.

-Ahhhhh, você ligou – ela disse abrindo um sorriso.

-Esperta em não repetir o nome – eu disse e ela deu uma leve gargalhada.

-As vezes eu não sou tão lerda – ela disse orgulhosa.

-O que está acontecendo Sakura? – eu perguntei tentando cortar as evasivas e ir direto ao ponto. As aulas logo começariam.

-De que? – ela perguntou se fazendo de inocente, talvez eu acreditasse se eu não fosse 7 anos mais velho.

-Aquele teatro no inicio? Você andando com essas garotas? – eu disse sem rodeios.

-Hum, aquilo... – ela murmurou deixando o rosto alegre de lado.

-É aquilo – eu disse, não ia escapar das perguntas, eu não sou idiota. E se existe uma mente malvada aqui nessa escola ela é disfarçada de menina inocente e com olhos perolados, ou seja, Hinata.

-Não posso contar – ela disse mordendo os lábios.

O telefone ficou em silêncio... Eu sei que não devia mais não consegui resistir.

-Rua S, 125, apartamento 907. Esteja lá hoje a tarde. – eu disse como uma ordem, eu vi ela mordendo o lábio com mais força. Pensando em um meio de escapar é claro. Não que eu fosse deixar. Ela não ia continuar com o que quer que ela esteja planejando. Mesmo se fosse o melhor plano ela não tem chance. Nesse jogo a Hinata está num nível muito maior que o dela.

-Certo – ela disse por fim, contrariada mais aceitou.

-Te vejo depois – e desliguei o telefone, olhei a menina respirar por alguns segundos e depois retornar ao grupo que aguardava ela. Voltando com a mascara que ela estava usando desde mais cedo.

Eu sei que me meti demais, só que nesse caso eu não podia agüentar. E isso era porque Sakura estava envolvida.

-

-

-

-

-Ino, porque você é amiga daquela morena sem graça? – perguntou Naruto pondo seus braços ao redor da loira.

-Quem? A Tenten? Ou a Hinata? – perguntou a loira extasiada por ser elogiada

-Aquela de olhos estranhos. Você deveria andar com pessoas mais atraentes – disse Sasuke enfatizando o atraentes

-Não que alguém vá chegar aos seus pés é claro – disse Naruto sorrindo.

-É que a Hinata gosta de mim, e eu não posso afastar ela – disse a menina.

"Ela ia se fingir de boazinha" – pensou Sasuke.

-Mais isso não quer dizer que você precise andar com ela. Sabe você pode andar com a gente – disse Sasuke encarando a menina nos olhos.

-Basta você escolher ficar conosco – disse Naruto sorrindo para a loira.

Ela olhou para ambos, sorrindo para ela. Naruto então pegou uma mexa do cabelo da menina e enrolou entre os dedos enquanto Sasuke pegava a bolsa dela que havia caído no chão.

-

-

-

-

Hinata estava tão feliz, tudo estava voltando ao que era. Ela novamente como o centro das atenções. Com Sakura fora de jogada o loirinho com o sorriso mais lindo que ela já vislumbrou seria só dela. O colégio pertencia a ela. E sorriu ao ver o quão era fácil manipular as pessoas. Estava indo para a sua sala, após deixar Sakura na dela. A garota estava desesperada por ter amigos e atenção. Coitada, quando ela terminasse com ela, ela teria que implorar para que Hinata parasse. Não gostava da menina, tão pouco do jeito dela, aquele sorriso imbecil. Não queria ela muito tempo perto, mais queria fazer dela uma serviçal fiel, ela nunca mais ia ter aquele ar de sonhadora idiota na cara. Ela ia aprender o lugar dela, e esse lugar era nos pés de Hyuuga Hinata. Ela quase gargalhou com esse pensamento, e a festa de entrada de Sakura no grupo ia ser uma das mais quentes já vistos. Quer corromper uma boa menina? Fala ela se tornar uma devassa. E o faça não inclui que ela tenha escolha. Mais antes que pudesse terminar seus planos malvados ela viu algo que não gostou.

O que diabos Ino estava fazendo com as propriedades dela? Ino deveria saber que não se pode ter o que EU quero. Então Hinata viu o loirinho que ela queria mexendo nos cabelos da Ino e a menina quase babando por isso.

Percebeu os sorrisos dele com ela e os dela com ela. O que diabos era aquilo...

Pegou seu celular, não queria que Ino experimentasse algo antes dela.

-

-

-

-

Ino sentia o leve toque de Naruto em seu cabelo e agora ele assava suavemente seus dedos pelo rosto dela. Aonde aquele homem escondia toda essa sedução que ela não tinha reparado. Suas pernas bambas tornava cada vez mais difícil continuar o caminho. O sonho de Ino foi interrompido pelo celular. A bruxa malvada havia encontrado ela. Ela logo deu um pulo e atendeu o celular pedindo para os meninos esperarem.

-Alô – respondeu rapidamente

-Ino chan cadê você? – perguntou Hinata com a voz doce e falsa que usava

- Eu estou chegando, é só que tive que ir ali rapidinho – disse a loira.

-Certo te espero na sala Ino. – disse a morena e desligou na cara dela. Ela suspirou. Um sonho não podia ser eterno.

Ela olhou para os dois rapazes que sorriam para ela. Valia a pena ir contra a Hinata por eles?

-

-

-

-

-Sakura esse é seu primeiro almoço conosco certo – dizia Tenten

-Sim – respondeu a menina, já estava entedia de tantas regras e bla bla bla.

- Você deve se sentar a direita da Hinata ela não permite que sentem à esquerda porque tampa a visão – dizia Tenten animadamente. Ela ensinou tudo que podia. Queria Sakura bem com Hinata para que seu time ficasse bem.

Não fazia muito tempo e a própria Tenten não conhecia muito desse mundo. 

-Vamos, estou com fome – disse Hinata

-Claro – responderam todas. Sakura percebeu uma certa tensão no ar. Parecia que Hinata estava mal humorada

-Aconteceu alguma coisa Hinata? – Sakura perguntou com uma falsa preocupação

-É só que alguém mentiu para mim – disse Hinata, Sakura prendeu a respiração. Mais o olhar de Hinata caiu sobre Ino e Sakura voltou a respirar. Não fora descoberta e ainda havia conseguido uma brecha.

-É mesmo? Mais por que alguém mentiria para você Hinata? – perguntou Sakura se fazendo de santa

-Eu acho que é porque alguém quer algo que é meu – disse a morena pausadamente. Tenten estremeceu e apertou minha mão como se pedindo para que eu parasse. Ino não se mexeu muito, estava incomodada mais não respondeu. Não entendia bem, mais algo estava errado.

-Hinata vamos fazer uma festa de entrada para Sakura? – perguntou Tenten rapidamente para mudar o ambiente.

-Claro, e vai ser nessa sexta feira. – disse Hinata mais animada

-Por que vai demorar tanto? – perguntou Tenten

-Porque eu preciso preparara algumas coisas – disse a menina sombriamente.

-Eu não preciso de festa nenhuma. Não quero dar trabalho – disse Sakura

-Que isso. Essa festa você nunca mais vai esquecer. – disse Hinata e sorriu.

-

-

-

-

-Temos que continuar afastados da Sakura, senão pode sobrar para ela – disse Naruto

-Sim, mais também temos que cuidar dela, ela ta na cova dos leões. – disse Sasuke

-Sim – respondeu Naruto sentando ao lado do moreno.

-Então pelo que deu pra entender a Hinata é a líder daquilo ali – disse Sasuke

-Sim, e ela é meio doente – disse Naruto

-Mais a gente ta dando volta. Acho que seria mais efetivo atacar ela de vez – disse Sasuke.

-Acho que ela estaria preparada para isso. Ela é covarde – disse Naruto

-E covardes se escondem atrás dos outros. – continuou Sasuke

-Então temos que acabar com as alianças – disse Naruto.

-É um bom plano- disse um moreno se aproximando

-Ei o que você faz aqui? – perguntou Sasuke se levantando. Ele havia ouvido o comentário de mais cedo.

-Eu sou um dos mocinhos – disse o moreno se aproximando

-Me parece muito com os vilões. Semelhanças de caráter e visuais também – disse Sasuke

-Quem pediu aquilo foi a própria Sakura. Ela está fazendo alguma coisa. Eu vim procurar vocês para ver se sabem de algo. – disse o moreno

-Neji, o que você sabe? – perguntou Naruto olhando para ele com uma certa seriedade. Ela já havia percebido algumas coisas no loiro. Ela sabia que dentre o moreno que parecia ser o mais sério, na verdade era o loiro quem era o mais.

-Sei de quase tudo – disse o moreno. Ele olhou para o loiro que tinha uma cara sofrida.

-Infelizmente sei disso também – ele disse baixinho. Sasuke olhou para Naruto que apertava a sua ao sofridamente.

-Aqui não é o melhor local para conversarmos. Neji você sabe onde oramos não é? Venha na nossa casa hoje. – disse o moreno. Como ele havia se prometido, ele iria aprender a ver o mundo ao redor para proteger aqueles que ama. Naruto e Sakura, ele os iria proteger de tudo e todos.

-Certo, vou assim que possível. Vejo vocês depois. – disse o moreno à dupla. Ele se virou antes de ir e olhou para Naruto.

-Cuidado. – e sob essas palavras ele saiu já se arriscou demais indo ali.

-

-

-

-

-Não precisa levantar Temari – disse Gaara para a menina que levantava da cama.

-Eu quero Gaara. Não dá para que eu fique só aqui escondida e morta de vergonha. – disse a loira.

Gaara olhou a irmã nos olhos, ele queria protege-la. Queria que ela não tivesse que sofrer, ela já se martirizava pela morte dos pais. Ela parecia forte, mais era muito frágil. Se culpava por tudo e tomava as dores dos outros. A aparência forte era só para enganar aqueles que não conheciam ela.

-Eu estava pensando. Pensei muito e eu não quero continuar assim. – Disse Temari.

Gaara sorriu. Ela estava lentamente indo para o caminho certo. A vida era dura, mais temos que enfrentar os problemas.

-Eu acho que temos que continuar. Vou só planejar mais algumas coisas, e dessa vez é a Hinata quem vai se ver comigo – disse a garota de forma decidida. Pegou as duas pulseiras da amizade e prendeu no pulso, no momento certo pediria perdão para Sakura e entregaria a dela.

-Muito bem mana, estarei com você pro que der e vier. – e Gaara abraçou carinhosamente a irmã que correspondeu. Era assim que devia ser. E dessa vez **ele** protegeria as coisas importantes para ele. Nem que a única solução fosse matar a Hinata.

-

-

-

-

Na saída da escola Ino foi correndo e na porta estavam uma dupla de lindos garotos a esperando, Hinata observou da porta a loira sendo conduzida por eles.

-Ino ino, você não devia me provocar. – disse a morena olhando para eles entrando no carro. _Aqueles meninos também não deveriam me provocar_. Pensou Hinata.

-Tenten vamos adiantar as coisas, a festa de entrada da Sakura será amanhã. – E com isso abriu um sorriso um tanto quanto cruel.

-

-

-

-

_Tantos jogadores... Tantos ataques... Tantas vidas que podem ser destruídas... _

**

* * *

**

Fim do cap

Emoções finais... Eu não sei bem se vou terminar a fic nessa saga ou se vamos continuar em uma segunda temporada xD Vai depender do rumo da história, mais o importante é que estamos em um momento critico. E o que será que vai acontecer?

Próximo Capitulo : **O que me move é o Amor.**

Vejo vocês depois...

Não vou responder as Reviews nesse Cap por falta de tempo Pretendo atualizar uma outra fic hoje! Por isso ficamos por aqui! \o/

AngelZinha aka **Angel Sakura** 3


	18. Chapter 18

Naruto não me pertence, mais eu pretendo u dia escrever personagens tão marcantes quanto esses citados por minhas fics

_Naruto não me pertence, mais eu pretendo um dia escrever personagens tão marcantes quanto esses citados por minhas fics. _

**Resumo:** Sakura era a melhor amiga desde sempre de Sasuke e Naruto, mas as coisas começaram a mudar e ser vista apenas como Sakura "amiga" que nunca reclama de nada estourou sua paciência e agora em um novo colégio ela decide que as coisas tem que mudar.

**Gênero:** Comédia, Drama, Romance, UA

OBS: não foi betada! Procuro um beta que tenha tempo disponível para betar as minhas fics Eu agradeceria se recebesse candidatos! 

**Antes "mais" um comentário da autora:**_ Pessoas fofas que se ofereceram para serem betas poderiam mandar um e-mail? É que a maioria não dá pra responder por aqui! Agradeço! Meu e-mail está no meu perfil daqui! Fico realmente Grata ; ) _

**Chapter 17 – **O queme move é o** Amor.**

_Tantos jogadores... Tantos ataques... Tantas vidas que podem ser destruídas... _

_-_

_-_

_-_

A menina pegou um táxi logo após o almoço e seguiu para o endereço que tinha recebido. Ela não se sentia a vontade indo lá e não era porque provavelmente ela estaria sozinha com um homem mais velho que por acaso era seu professor. Ela estava nervosa com a possibilidade dele tentar impedi-la de fazer o que ela sabia que tinha que fazer. E ela faria mesmo que tivesse que mentir para ele só que mentir não era algo que ela gostasse de fazer, principalmente para alguém tão legal quanto Kakashi.

Ela tocou a campainha e não se assustou com a rapidez que foi respondida. Ela não se assustou com a rapidez mais sim com a pessoa que abriu. Ela nunca teria imaginado que Kakashi fora da escola era tão... diferente.

Kakashi estava com os cabelos molhados e o cheiro de sabonete muito gostoso ao seu redor, o que provava que ele tomou um banho fazia alguns poucos minutos. Estava vestido com uma camisa regata que realçava o músculos de seus braços, que Sakura definitivamente chegou a conclusão que ele malhava muito para manter. A calça de moletom dava um ar mais casual ao professor que sempre vestia roupas sérias na escola. Sakura não conseguiu, porém controlar as batidas de seu coração ao ver o seu professor dessa maneira tão casual. Bem, ele era realmente um homem com seus vinte e poucos anos.

Ele um pouco apenas percebeu a hesitação da menina e deu um pequeno sorriso. Não que essa fosse a intenção dele ao estar tão normal, mais sem dúvida era um bom brinde.

-Entre – ele disse abrindo mais a porta.

-Licença – disse a menina olhando para o chão com a excelente desculpa de tirar os sapatos.

Eles seguiram para uma sala onde tinha alguns biscoitos sobre uma mesa.

-Vou pegar o chocolate quente que está no fogo – disse Kakashi saindo, e então Sakura levantou os olhos e pôde observar o local que estava sem ser pega pelo dono do aposento.

Era limpo e arrumado Sakura percebeu primeiramente. Só que era igualmente prático e sem frescuras, a maioria das coisas eram em preto e branco. Algumas pinturas davam um ar mais sério ao local. Sakura então parou o olhar sobre uma estante com diversos cd´s e dvd´s. Todos eram de sua amada música clássica. Ela pulou do sofá e se ajoelhou na prateleira sem a menor vergonha. Tinha tantos que ela queria ouvir e ver que não pensou duas vezes ao colocar um deles para tocar no aparelho do professor sem ao menos pedir algum tipo de permissão. Quando Kakashi estava voltando a menina estava tão concentrada na melodia que não percebeu a aproximação dele. Kakashi deixou o bule na mesa e sentou ao lado dela calmamente.

-Excelente escolha – disse o rapaz, a garota virou para ele com um sorriso enorme.

-É um clássico. As notas são muito claras e limpas. E nesse ponto ele já estava quase surdo – disse a moça com admiração pelo compositor.

-Piano é um dos meus favoritos – disse Kakashi admirando as reações da menina. E ele logo se repreendeu, não podia e não devia fazer isso.

-Meu também, porém gosto muito de oboé. Mais são tão poucos valorizados – disse a menina suspirando e se virando para a mesa onde pegou um biscoito amanteigado que estava disponível.

-A sua acústica é muito boa – disse a menina com admiração.

-Eu investi um pouco nisso. É um dos meus orgulhos – disse Kakashi

-E é pra ter mesmo – disse Sakura rindo ao sentir que de cada lado da sala vinha uma nova nota. Ela estava adorando aquilo e poderia ficar ali ouvindo essas belas melodias por um longo tempo. Kakashi decidiu esperar a menina acabar essa música pelo menos para começar o que ele realmente tinha que fazer. Afinal essa não era uma visita social. Kakashi se levantou e sentou na cadeira com uma xícara de chocolate quente e cruzou as pernas vendo a menina se deliciar com a música. Ele não conseguiu evitar o sorriso novamente ao perceber quão estranha era essa situação e que ele não deveria se sentir tão tranqüilo com a presença dessa estranha no seu reino que era sua casa. Nem receber visitas ele gosta, ou gostava no caso.

A música acabou e Kakashi abaixou o som oferecendo a cadeira na frente da dele para Sakura. A menina olhou para ele um pouco triste.

-A música estava tão boa – disse Sakura e então antes que seu cérebro funcionasse corretamente Kakashi viu a sua boca falando

-Elas estarão a sua disposição, assim como a minha casa, sempre que você quiser – disse Kakashi. A garota abriu um sorriso que Kakashi tinha certeza nunca ter visto sair daquele doce rosto.

-Obrigada e com certeza eu virei. – disse a menina sentando agora mais alegre. Kakashi se xingou internamente por ter feito isso. Era errado e mais tarde ele tentaria remediar. Não agora, com esse sorriso que ela lhe oferecia. Ele pigarreou e por fim decidiu começar a fazer o que ele já deveria ter acabado.

-Sakura, o que você está aprontando? – inquiriu Kakashi

-Nada – disse a menina tomando um gole de chocolate. – Delicioso – disse a menina

-Sakura.- disse Kakashi baixinho, a menina corou. Ela não entendeu bem, mais a voz dele estava um tanto, pelo menos para ela, sedutora. Ela encarou o professor. Não ia adiantar ela tentar mentir ou se comportar como uma criança com a única pessoa que desde que a conheceu a tratava como um igual.

-Eu pretendo tirar a mascara da Hinata – disse por fim. Ela gostava de Kakashi e poderia contar para ele. Ele encarou a menina, pensou que ela faria mais rodeios para contar. Estava disposto a arrancar dela seus planos e não receber de bandeja. "_Imprevisível"-_ pensou Kakashi.

-E como você pretende isso? – perguntou Kakashi

-Usando o mesmo truque que ela. – disse a menina ainda encarando Kakashi. Ela queria mostrar que estava certa.

-Sakura, isso não vai dar certo. Não combina com você – disse Kakashi.

-Mais alguém tem que fazer algo – disse a garota sem nem pensar

-E por que tem que ser você? – perguntou Kakashi colocando a xícara na mesa.

-Por que não pode ser eu? – perguntou a menina. O professou bufou. Ele não podia simplesmente dizer a verdade. Ele nem poderia estar falando com ela sobre isso. Ele já tinha ido longe demais, não poderia ultrapassar mais limites e dizer que ele não queria que ela corresse riscos desnecessários.

-Sakura, entenda uma coisa. Essa garota não tem escrúpulos. E ela tem toda a proteção que o dinheiro do pai dela pode comprar. Ela não tem limites. – disse Kakashi com um certo desconforto. Ele não queria imaginar as coisas que poderia acontecer com ela por causa desse senso deturpado de que ela deveria fazer o certo.

-Não posso evitar. E não posso parar também. Me desculpe Kakashi. – disse a menina olhando para o chão. Kakashi não soube se foi o fato dela chama-lo com tanta intimidade por apenas seu nome, ou se no fundo ele admirava a coragem dela ou ainda o conjunto de sentimentos estranhos que fazia algum tempo estava transbordando dele, que fez com que ele estendesse as suas mãos e pegasse a dela.

-Prometa que se tiver a mínima probabilidade de acontecer algo com você, nesse momento você já vai estar me ligando. – disse ele encarando as mãos pequenas que estavam nas suas grandes mãos. E sem pensar adicionou baixinho – me prometa Sakura.

A garota corou com o contato, com a proximidade e com o tom tão intenso que saia da voz dele. Sentiu seu coração bater tão rápido quanto asas de borboletas.

-Eu ... prometo – disse a menina. – Obrigada Kakashi – completou a menina. Nesse momento ela deixou seus olhos se guiarem aos olhos dele. Ele a olhava intensamente. Preocupado? Sakura não sabia ao certo. Mais não teve tempo de descobrir. Seu celular tocou e seus pais solicitavam a sua presença. Meio a contragosto ela levantou.

Kakashi não olhava para a menina, a conduziu em silêncio até a porta. A garota respirou fundo e sorriu.

-Voltarei para visitas com temas mais agradáveis – disse Sakura e saiu correndo antes de obter uma resposta. Kakashi não sorriu. Ele não podia sorrir, ele deveria era se manter o mais distante dela possível. E sabe como ele descobriu isso? Pelo batimento irregular do coração... dele.

-

-

-

Sasuke estava deitado na sua cama olhando para o teto e pensando...

Neji contou para os rapazes sobre o que Hinata era capaz e também contou o porque. E a explicação não fora nem de perto algo agradável. Ela fazia apenas porque podia. Pra sentir o poder. Era tão estúpido que Sasuke sequer conseguia aceitar isso como o real motivo. Estragar a vida dos outros por diversão? Que tipo de mente deturpada faria isso? Ela achava que era o que Deus? Quer dizer, ela não acreditava em Deus, Buda ou outra entidade que pudesse fazer algum julgamento das suas atitudes. E bem, as pessoas devem pagar seus pecados em terra e não após a morte. Era por isso que ele precisava agir. Ela devia pagar o que fez. Ela não estava brincando apenas com Sakura, ela também estava de alguma forma prejudicando Naruto. Ela não podia ferir as duas pessoas que ele mais amava, mesmo que não confessasse isso nem sobre tortura, e sair impune.

Sasuke apertava as mãos com força, ao mesmo tempo que estava com saudade de estar com a Sakura, e mesmo contrariado, de estar os três, ele Naruto e Sakura juntos. Ele sabia que seria imprudente estarem justos nesse momento.

Eles deveriam se afastar da Sakura agora, para protege-la. Eles eram homens e poderiam agüentar qualquer coisa e ela era uma garota que tinha muito a perder. Sasuke sequer podia pensar em Sakura sendo magoada ou outra coisa pior. Mesmo que ela não pudesse aceitar seu amor, por burrice dele é claro, ele ainda assim cuidaria dela para sempre. Esse era o dever dele como homem: cuidar e amar Sakura o máximo que pudesse, em uma distância segura o suficiente para que ele não pudesse magoá-la nunca mais.

Amanhã seria o começo de um plano novo, depois do treino eles iriam com Ino para a casa dela e lá eles iriam arrancar tudo o que pudessem dela. Não seria agradável, mais como Naruto mesmo disse ela teria que abrir o bico nem que fosse à força.

Ele fechou os olhos e tentou dormir. O dia de amanhã seria decisivo. _E ele não sabia na verdade o quanto._

-

-

-

Sakura sentia seu corpo estremecer de certa forma ao ver o que esperava por ela. Ela nunca em sua vida tinha visto algo assim. Era no mínimo chocante, pelo menos para ela. No dia anterior ela se achava totalmente preparada para o que estava por vir, ela se achava confiante o suficiente para pegar a Hinata em uma situação constrangedora e assim poderia fazê-la provar do seu próprio veneno. Como ela tinha sido infantil. Como Kakashi previra, ela não sabia que o buraco era MUITO mais embaixo.

Ela olhou para os lados aonde rapazes semi-desnudos andavam servindo bebidas que Sakura disfarçadamente se livrava no vaso de plantas ao seu lado.

Hinata após a aula levou Sakura para um "clube privado" no centro da cidade. Sakura nunca imaginou que esse tipo de coisa existia de verdade. Rapazes num palco se enrolavam em barras de ferro e diziam perversidades que gostariam de fazer com as pessoas que estavam ao redor do palco. Infelizmente Sakura era uma delas. Hinata estava extasiada com a coisa toda. Parecia que ela estava estressada e isso serviria para apaziguar seu espírito.

As festividades do grupo inteiro não tinha começado, pois ainda faltava uma pessoa: Ino. Hinata fez questão de dizer para Sakura que um quarto especial estava reservado para ela e mais 3 rapazes que ela escolhesse.

-Hinata eu não tenho intenção, de você sabe, usar esse quarto – disse a menina

-Veja bem Sakura, não é uma opção – disse a menina sorrindo como se o que Sakura disse tivesse sido uma piada. Tenten apertou o braço da garota para que ela se calasse e quando a atenção de Hinata foi para outro lado ela disse.

-Encha a cara e você não vai perceber nem o que aconteceu. É melhor assim. Estar sóbria não é bom – disse como se entendesse o que estava acontecendo. Sakura assentiu com a cabeça.

Os rapazes do grupo sempre pararam na mesa da Hinata, como se ela fosse uma cliente cativa, bem, na verdade ela era.

Sakura mesmo nervosa conseguiu tirar algumas fotos do seu celular de Hinata e Tenten em situação pouco ortodoxas. Hinata não tinha o pudor que aparentava, ela tocava os rapazes que se ofereciam como objetos e respondia as palavras ditas por eles com tanto nível quanto os mesmo. Tenten se mantinha um pouco distante. Só fazia algo quando os olhos de Hinata estavam sobre ela. Sakura percebeu que ela era apenas uma marionete.

Tentou ir no banheiro para poder escapar de lá, mais não conseguira ser bem sucedida. A segurança nas portas era bem forte, a mando de Hinata. E teve de voltar como se nada tivesse acontecido e seu coração não estivesse começando a orquestrar um ataque cardíaco de tão acelerado que estava.

Ino chegou ofegante.

-Desculpem o atraso – disse a loira sentando-se à mesa e virando um copo que estava ali.

-Você deveria tentar esconder o perfume – disse Hinata de forma cruel

-Não entendi – disse Ino, bancando claramente a desentendida.

-Veja bem Ino, eu sei de tudo. E você está me provocando. Sente-se e cale a boca – disse a morena para a loira que prontamente obedeceu.

Sakura olhava toda a cena, Ino não parecia satisfeita, mais ela compensava a coisa toda bebendo tudo que aparecia. Como Tenten disse a bebida era o refugio delas. A desculpa que elas se davam para justificar que aquilo não era real, que aquilo não tinha acontecido.

-Então que comece as festividades – disse Hinata levantando um dedo e um mulato vestido de bombeiro surgiu do nada e levantava Sakura como se fosse uma folha de papel.

-Ei, me larga – disse a menina. O Rapaz sorriu ao ver a cara de felicidade de Hinata. Então surgiu um loiro de olhos azuis que levantou a blusa de Sakura a deixando de sutiã no palco onde estavam os rapazes. A garota gritou.

-Ei, isso é assédio sexual. Vocês vão ser presos - e então Hinata gargalhava, era o show que ela estava esperando. Tenten tremia na cadeira e Ino virava o rosto. Não podiam fazer nada. Não contra Hinata.

Sakura agora sentia lágrimas escorrerem de seu rosto ao ver os estranhos tentando tirar a sua saia. Ela se debatia e lutava com todas as suas forças. Foi quando saiu apertando o celular com as mãos no bolso da saia. Ela gritava desesperada por socorro. Ela apenas rezava para que tivesse conseguido ligar para alguém.

E ela conseguiu.

Temari estava branca ao sair correndo da escola onde estava repondo as aulas que faltara, porém ela foi parada por Kakashi que segurou os braços dela. Ao ver a cara de desespero da menina.

-É a Sakura? – perguntou ele branco como papel.

A garota fez que sim com a cabeça, e saiu correndo com o professor atrás dela. No caminho Neji que viu que era Temari corria chorando e pela ausência de Hinata no treino de hoje seguiu-os correndo com a idéia de que algo poderia ter acontecido e que se danasse as conseqüência de seu ato impensado. Ela valia a pena. Temari já estava indo ao encontro de Gaara no portão e se deparou com Sasuke e Naruto com ele lá, estavam conversando sobre o que fariam.

Ela estava chorando e então colocou o celular no viva voz

-**SOCORROOOOOO** – era a voz chorosa de Sakura que saia do aparelho.

E todos que estavam ali se sentiram como se o chão embaixo deles tivesse cedido.

_Era tarde demais. _

**--**

**--**

**--**

Nossa como eu sou má de acabar aqui... só que aconteceu. Espero estar do gosto de todos... Algumas coisas estão avançando, esse cap teve um bom momento Kakashi Sakura nê? Eu achei bunitinho e que caiu como uma luva na situação. E já aviso os casais não estão definidos. Quer dizer, só um. Temari e Naruto 3 Eu meio que fiz essa casal ao acaso, mais agora eu acho tão fofo... Enfim...

Eu estou LOUCA para escrever uma fic de época. Quero tanto, tanto, mais estou me controlando para acabar algumas fics antes... A idéia está toda pronta... Só me falta tempo e encerrar algumas fics... Enfim. Deixa eu parar de reclamar

Olha vou responder as Reviews hoje shushus **OBRIGADA POR ELAS!**

**Minha meta é conseguir 500- Me ajuda?**

--

--

--

_Inês_

_Que bom que continua gostando_

**Sakura Evans **

**Eis o novo Cap.**

_Anônima_

_Obrigada por opinar É sempre bem vinda! _

**Ami-dps**

**Pois é, mais a "coitada" ainda vai sofrer um bucado**.

_Anaa Malfoy_

_Bom, agora você sabe o que vai acontecer... A Hinata é realmente DO MAL!_

**Camila**

**Olá, obrigada por ultrapassar a barreira da preguiça e me deixar reviews rs. E sim eu que escrevo a fic Tempero de amor com a Nihal e a Vampiric É que meu nick lá é meu nome! **

_Nanda_

_Matar alguém até que é uma idéia legal rs shushs Postado! Espero que goste. _

**Carlos**

**Que bom que está gostando!! É divertido escrever rs. **

_Lui_

_Obrigada!! Agora a meta é 500 rs. _

**Itachi Lovers**

**Obrigada! **

_Moshaa_

_Obrigada!_

**Dah Chan**

**Obrigada Só que a Sakura tem que aprender que nem sempre dá pra resolver as coisas sozinhas. E bem, o bom de cair é que você tem a chance de se levantar nê?**

_Sakura Kiryu_

_Obrigada pelo comentário Sobre a beta me add no msnq que a gente conversa Ainda preciso sim rs. Meu msn tah no perfil. _

**Dani-sama**

**Obrigada pelo coment!! A Tenten está presa pela hinata pq ela tem coisas pra manipular ela, assim como a Hinata. E como quase ela teve da Temari. Só que vamos explicar mais pra frente rs. **

**n.n Espero que goste desse cap! **

_Miko-nina-chan_

_Obrigada por favoritar n.n_

**YueSalles**

**Casada? Ohh, eu quero tb rs. Eu vou encerra-la sim! Acredito que em breve ela acaba. E obrigada pelo seu comentário. Fiquei muito feliz, espero que continue comentando e dando a sua opinião**.

_Doka-Chan_

_É pq o primeiro cap foi trailer por isso o cap.1 do ff não conta Por isso o cap que está é um a menos do que o ffnet_

_E sobre a beta msn? tah no perfil rs_

**Mary**

**Obrigada! n.n**

_Flais_

_Obrigada pelo coment. Espero ter melhorado neste. Mais sabe eu acho que quando a gente está com raiva acabamos falando/pensando qualquer coisa. E no momento de tanta raiva o Gaara se sentiu assim. Mais veja, pelo menos você riu nê?! _

**Ingrid Ariela**

**Obrigada pela proposta! Meu msn está no perfil para contato! **

_Luiza_

_Obrigada pelo coment! E bem, eu tento escrever de diversos assuntos, nem tudo é conto de fadas, nem tudo é felicidade. Por isso acho que devemos falar sim das coisas ruins. Até pq se tudo fosse felicidade seria tão banal que ng iria perceber_.

**Nyuu Lucy**

**Msn no perfil Nyuu! Adorei seu nick rs Obrigada pelo coment**

_Stua_

_Ohhh, eres español? Muchas gracias por lee la mia fic D La mejor? Gracias² Bienvenido chico! _

**Gah-Chan**

**Hsushsus Isso aí, matar ela! **

_Gabih_

_Obrigada! _

**Alissa**

**Continuada! **

_Kira_

_Não mate rs. Está aqui! _

Moon

Obrigada n.n

Laah

Eis a continuação!

Hunter Nin

Pronto postada rs. Obrigada por acompanhar a fic.

Obrigada a todos que acompanham!

Tenham uma boa semana

**Angel Sakura aka AngelZinha**


	19. Chapter 19

_Naruto não me pertence, mas eu pretendo um dia escrever personagens tão marcantes quanto esses citados por minhas fics. _

**Resumo:** Sakura era a melhor amiga, desde sempre, de Sasuke e Naruto, mas as coisas começaram a mudar e ser vista apenas como Sakura "amiga" que nunca reclama de nada estourou sua paciência e agora em um novo colégio ela decide que as coisas têm que mudar.

**Gênero:** Comédia, Drama, Romance, UA

**Comentário da autora:**_ Obrigada por terem mandado seus contatos para serem betas Eu escolhi a __**Sakura Kiryu **__Seja bem vinda! E desculpe se não te escolhi Adorei todos! n.n_

Beta_: _**Sakura Kiryu**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18 – **Destinos Estraçalhados**.**

**...**

Sakura estava na cama de um hospital. Se a menina outrora tinha um lindo sorriso no rosto, agora ele estava invadido por um tubo de respiração, seus longos cabelos tiveram que ser cortados e sua pele estava mais clara do que era possível.

Ela que antes era cheia de vida, agora estava desacordada... Hoje completava sete dias... Que ela lutava para continuar aqui: viva.

**...**

-O que foi Sakura? Não vai me dizer que você tem medo de homem! – disse Hinata rindo.

-Sua idiota! Você vai pagar por isso – gritava Sakura enquanto se debatia para soltar-se do homem que a segurava.

Era uma luta inútil, ela sabia. Mas tinha a esperança de que alguém pudesse chegar lá ou talvez de um milagre, a única certeza era de que não poderia ficar chorando. Era isso que aquela víbora queria e por este motivo ela não faria. Não faria o que ela quer. Poderia se dar mal, mas faria com honra. A maior honra que poderia ter nesta situação.

Estava com a blusa do colégio rasgada e sem os botões, seu sutiã aparecendo e sua saia quase caindo.

-Eu vou? Você vai querer contar isso para alguém? – perguntou Hinata rindo mais forte agora.

-Você não sabe o que eu vou fazer com você Hinata – disse a menina encarando a morena que apenas deu uma gargalhada. Tenten sentiu um calafrio pelo olhar de Sakura. Não imaginou que poderia ter tanta intensidade naquela garota.

**...**

-Anda logo - gritava Temari para Gaara em sua moto.

Ele sequer respondeu. Depois que conseguiram rastrear a ligação de Sakura foi fácil identificar o local, mas o que não foi fácil foi controlar os sentimentos.

O resto do pessoal estava em seus carros acelerando o máximo possível. Era só isso que podia fazer no momento.

-Hinata, pode se considerar uma garota morta – repetia Sasuke baixinho enquanto apertava com tanta força as suas mãos que escorria sangue.

**...**

-Sakura, acalme-se nós somos amigas. Podem começar – disse ela por fim acenando para os rapazes que agora puxavam o restante da roupa de Sakura. Ela ficou só de sutiã e calcinha. Seu corpo branco era coberto apenas pelos longos cabelos. Nesse momento a menina conseguiu se afastar um pouco dos rapazes.

-Eu avisei que vocês iam se dar mal – disse a menina que pulou no chão e pegou seu celular, saindo correndo em direção ao escuro. Nesse tempo ela discou 190 e começou a gritar. Sorriu quando foi derrubada no chão, ao ouvir gritos histéricos de Hinata.

O que ninguém previra foi a queda da garota.

O homem moreno forte que agarrou Sakura e a empurrou para frente para que batesse na parede apenas não viu que a menina poderia tropeçar na caixa que estava a sua frente.

Todos estavam na porta quando três coisas aconteceram simultaneamente: Hinata sorrindo do estado de Sakura e Tenten com lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos. Em seguida um grupo de pessoas invadiu o local arrombando a porta... Eram seus amigos acompanhados de perto por algumas sirenes. E por último Sakura, que empurrada pelo homem perdeu o equilíbrio caindo em um ventilador de ferro antigo que a atingiu pelas costas e se enroscou em seu cabelo.

A cena foi chocante, a menina sequer conseguiu gritar de dor ao ter a sua pele cortada e invadida pelo ferro. O som da hélice entrando nas costas da menina e o sangue sendo jorrado nas pessoas e nas paredes por perto foram impressionantes. A menina foi arremessada longe pelo impacto do ferro entrar e sair da sua pele, e o corpo frágil caiu no chão batendo a cabeça e terminando a obra.

O único som foi o grito de terror que Temari deu enquanto policiais entravam pelo local.

_Aquele era o resultado. Mas o jogo ainda não havia terminado._

...

-Eu tentei impedi-los. – disse uma menina com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e soluçando.

-Fique calma – dizia o delegado oferecendo um copo com água e açúcar.

-Eu nunca vou esquecer aquela cena, ela... ela... eu – dizia a menina chorando de forma descontrolada.

-Por favor, se acalme- dizia um dos detetives.

- Eles queriam abusar dela, eu não cheguei a tempo. Será que ela vai me perdoar? Será que Deus vai me perdoar? – perguntou a menina para o delegado.

-Minha querida você fez o possível, não se culpe e deixe o resto conosco – disse de forma bruta o policial.

-Por favor, prenda-os para que eles nunca mais possam fazer isso com outra pessoa. Por favor, me prometa – disse a menina se ajoelhando na frente do delegado, que a levantou.

-Eu prometo que eles pagarão, por isso não precisa se culpar. Você fez o possível para ajudá-la. Então se acalme... Você é uma boa amiga Hinata- disse o delegado saindo da sala e deixando a menina chorando.

**...**

-Eu não acredito nisso – disse Gaara socando a parede

-Isso, eu não tenho sequer palavras para expressar a minha ira – disse Naruto bagunçando seu próprio cabelo.

Kakashi estava calado pensando. Ele não conseguira tirar a cena de Sakura caindo no chão da sua cabeça.

-Eu acho que de qualquer maneira estamos ferrados – disse Temari com a cabeça baixa.

-Mas nós somos os mocinhos e não os vilões – disse Sasuke inconformado.

-Infelizmente a única pessoa que pode afirmar isso não está em condições no momento– disse Kakashi falando pela primeira vez. Todos o olhavam com certo receio. Ele era o único maior de idade, era claro que precisavam de um sacrifico e dentre eles era obvio quem ia ser oferecido.

**...**

-HATAKE KAKASHI, você está sendo indiciado por abuso contra menores, lesão corporal gravíssima dentre outras... – dizia o delegado que passava uma algema em seus pulsos.

-ISSO ESTÁ ERRADO! – gritou Naruto vendo o professor ser levado.

-ELE É INOCENTE – tentava ajudar Temari enquanto via o professor ser levado. E enquanto todos o viam ir, se sentiam inúteis.

**... **

-Tio, ele não é culpado. A culpa é da Hinata – repetia Naruto para os pais de Sakura.

-É difícil acreditar nisso – disse o pai da menina.

- Nós nunca mentimos para o senhor – disse Sasuke.

-Isso é diferente. É a vida da Sakura. São fatos – disse o pai da menina com lágrimas nos olhos.

Os dois suspiraram... Era o máximo que conseguiriam forçando a barra.

Seria em breve o julgamento de Kakashi e eles estavam tentando ajudar. No fim das contas estavam todos juntos naquele lugar com um único motivo: salvar a Sakura.

**... **

-Você não vai fazer isso Neji – disse Hinata calmamente.

-Desculpe, mas eu vou sim – disse Neji terminando de arrumar uma mochila.

-Você não pode fazer isso, faria a ira do meu pai cair sobre você. – disse a menina de pernas cruzadas, encarando-o.

-Está na hora de você aprender alguns limites. Você destruiu a vida de pessoas boas. Não sente remorso? – perguntou o garoto olhando para ela.

-Antes eles do que eu – disse a menina sorrindo – E repito: antes **você** do que **eu**. – disse a menina em tom de ameaça saindo do quarto.

**...**

-Como ela está? – perguntou ele às suas visitas.

-Ela ainda está em coma Kakashi – disse Temari.

-E como estão as coisas? – perguntou Kakashi.

-Tudo na mesma. Nenhuma boa noticia – disse a menina com uma certa vergonha.

-Está precisando de algo? – perguntou Gaara com sua voz grave.

-Não, tudo bem aqui. – disse Kakashi agradecendo.

-Se precisar não hesite em nos pedir – disse o ruivo. E os dois se olharam. Sim, era um assunto de homem. Ele iria agüentar aquilo como o homem que era.

-O importante é que ela está viva – disse Kakashi enquanto se despediam.

-Sim, e vai continuar – disse Temari sorrindo. Afinal, ainda existia esperança.

**...**

Tenten andava de um lado para o outro. Desde aquele dia ela não conseguia dormir. Ela viu nos olhos de Sakura o que ela tinha nos dela. Aquilo que a Hinata levou. A menina ainda estava na mão da garota. No caso dela, a morena a dopou e tirou fotos dela em poses e situações constrangedoras. E eram tantas que pareciam ter sido tiradas em várias ocasiões.

Por causa dessas fotos ela havia estado sob o comando de Hinata por tanto tempo.

Ela tinha que pensar em sua família e no seu futuro. Mas... de que adianta um bom futuro se você não tem escrúpulos? Apesar de tudo, as coisas tinham que acabar. Tinha que ter um limite.

Ela tirou dos bolsos algo que parecia pesar algumas toneladas. Na confusão ela recolheu o celular de Sakura e descobriu que a menina era esperta. Ela tinha as fotos que incriminavam Hinata. Era claro que também a incriminavam, mas em algum momento ela deveria assumir as suas responsabilidades.

Ela pegou seu celular e discou um número conhecido.

-Neji?

**...**

-Eu não sei se apenas isto vai ser suficiente. Estamos enfrentando uma das maiores companhias do país. – disse Neji.

-Mas temos que tentar... Pode ser a única chance do Kakashi- disse Temari baixinho.

-Tenten, quais são os pontos fracos dela? – perguntou Sasuke para a morena que estava no fim da mesa.

-É difícil, ela sempre fecha bem as portas. Por exemplo, se eu depor contra ela, ela vai tacar as fotos que ela fez de mim e tirar a minha credibilidade. Ninguém quer enfrentar ela e ter de enfrentar o sobrenome Hyuuga – disse a morena analisando as coisas.

-Acho que devemos assustar ela – disse Gaara.

-Como assim? – perguntou Temari.

Sasuke olhou para Gaara e deu um leve sorriso.

-Fazendo ela sentir as coisas na pele – disse o moreno e o ruivo assentiu.

-Mais seria difícil, ela não cairia nas próprias artimanhas – suspirou Temari. E Tenten se levantou de supetão.

-É ISSO! Podemos ter uma chance. – disse a morena encarando Naruto.

**...**

-Onde diabo está a Tenten? – resmungou Hinata

-Não sei, o celular dela está desligado – disse Ino tentando novamente ligar para a garota.

-Ah, ela vai me pagar. Como ousa desligar o celular? – disse a morena batendo o pé.

-Deve ter acabado a bateria – disse Ino tentando ajudar a outra.

-Problema dela e não meu – disse a morena cruzando os braços.

**...**

-Vamos ter que fazer direito, pois só temos uma chance. – disse Neji.

-Claro. Vai ser amanhã depois das aulas – disse Temari.

-Certo. – concordaram todos.

Depois disso Naruto e Sasuke decidiram ir ao hospital, enquanto Naruto tentava descobrir mais da saúde da amiga Sasuke estava com ela no quarto.

Era doloroso para ele ver a amiga assim. Tão frágil e delicada, parecendo um anjo que estaria voltando para o céu. Sentiu seus olhos arderem. Só de pensar em perder essa garota que tinha frente aos olhos, parecia como se fossem matá-lo.

-Está na hora de irem – disse a enfermeira e Sasuke apenas concordou com a cabeça, ele deu um pequeno beijo na bochecha da menina e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Ei, Sakura. Amanhã nós vamos emboscar a Hinata. Vamos fazer ela sofrer o mesmo que você e salvar o Kakashi também. Não precisa se preocupar nós vamos fazê-la se sentir como você está se sentindo – e com isso ele saiu do quarto onde a menina estava... Ele não viu a pequena lágrima que escorria pelos olhos da garota.

**

* * *

**

_FIM!! Espero que divirtam-se! E agradecimento especial à minha beta n.n obrigada!!_

_Não vou responder as reviews por falta de tempo Mais agradeço TODAS elas! E se você lê, por favor, comente! É rápido, fácil e me deixa feliz! _

_OBS: quero indicar a fic que a Bell está escrevendo a **Sinfonia Agridoce**. A história é PERFEITA! Não deixem de conferir! Está favoritada no meu perfil!_

_Angel Sakura aka AngelZinha_


	20. Chapter 20

_Naruto não me pertence, mas eu pretendo um dia escrever personagens tão marcantes quanto esses citados por minhas fics. _

**Resumo:** Sakura era a melhor amiga, desde sempre, de Sasuke e Naruto, mas as coisas começaram a mudar e ser vista apenas como Sakura "amiga" que nunca reclama de nada estourou sua paciência e agora em um novo colégio ela decide que as coisas têm que mudar.

**Gênero:** Comédia, Drama, Romance, UA

**Comentário da autora:**_ PEÇO DESCULPAS MAIS NÃO CONSEGUI BETAR, PELO MOTIVO DE QUE ESTOU SEM NET NO MOMENTO. PASSEI O CAP. PARA UMA AMIGA POSTAR. DESCULPE NÃO TER PODIDO MANDAR PARA A MINHA BETA QUE É SUPER COMPETENTE. _

Beta_: _**Sakura Kiryu**

**Chapter 19 – **O Estrago da verdade

**...**

_Ela não queria acordar, ela estava em um lugar seguro. A sua mente estava feliz em estar ali. Era uma fazenda com muitos cavalos e estava com todas as pessoas que amava_.

"**-Ei, Sakura. Amanhã nós vamos emboscar a Hinata."**

_Ela corria alegremente em seu cavalo e sentia o vento nos cabelos. Ela olhava Temari e Naruto sentados em uma toalha rodeados de comida sorrindo para ela. Mais distantes estavam Gaara e Sasuke discutindo por algum motivo mais na hora em que ela passava eles sorriam para ela. _

"**Vamos fazer ela sofrer o mesmo que você"**

_Kakashi estava escolhendo algumas músicas para que eles pudessem ouvir juntos, seus pais e tios estavam rindo em um animado jogo de cartas be próximo à ele. E ela continuava correndo em seu cavalo veloz. A sensação de liberdade invadia-a plenamente._

"**e salvar o Kakashi também"**

_Só que ela percebeu que quanto mais corria, mais se afastava deles. Daquelas pessoas que ela amava. Ela sabia que deveria voltar para perto deles. Só que a liberdade era tão boa e a paz preenchia todo o corpo dela. Aquele corpo frágil. _

"**Não precisa se preocupar nós vamos fazê-la se sentir como você está se sentindo"**

_E então ela não os via mais. Não sentia mais dor, porém não sentia mais nada. Na sua frente um lindo campo florido. Nas suas costas as flores da sua vida. E então ela decidiu... Mesmo sem saber que estava decidindo!_

**...**

-Tem certeza Hinata? Eu como muito – dizia Naruto alegremente

-Claro, e... eu gostaria de... fa...zer as pazes e ex...plicar o que aconteceu- disse a menina baixinho e escondendo o rosto.

-Eu sei, eu acredito em você. Foi tudo culpa daquela morena fdp. Pode deixar eu me vingarei dela. Você me ajudaria? – pediu Naruto seriamente.

Eles estavam no intervalo da aula sentados em uma mesa. Já que Kakashi não poderia ser mais o professor por estar preso e o horário agora estava vago.

-Cla...ro – disse a menina e Naruto sorriu para ela.

-Te espero depois das aulas. Vou te levar lá em casa para que possamos decidir o que fazer. E teremos mais privacidades que essa escola. – disse Naruto apontando para um grupo de garotas que olhava para ele. Hinata corou, mas não de vergonha e sim de raiva pelas meninas que encaravam o seu brinquedinho. Ele era dela.

Ela concordou e ambos levantaram com o sinal seguindo para as suas aulas. Ele acenou para ela e ela seguiu para a sua sala. Estava contente, pois mesmo dando errado, os seus planos deram certo. Era claro que dariam já que ela não era Hyuuga Hinata à toa.

**...**

Nesse momento uma morena falava no celular que pertencia à Sakura que estava no hospital. Não podia usar o dela já que estava ligado ao da Hinata e logo tudo seria descoberto. E além disso aquele celular servia para dar coragem à ela. Se ela tivesse tido coragem antes...

-Certo, não se esqueça de fazerem a luta parecer real – ela repetia no celular enquanto tirava aquilo da cabeça. Não havia espaço para lamentações e arrependimentos.

-Então vejo vocês depois. Beijos – disse a morena fechando o celular e se preparando para o seu ato. Ela ia arriscar tudo, bastava que apenas uma pessoa se ferisse. A Hinata deveria aprender uma lição.

**...**

Naruto seguia com Hinata para o portão onde o motorista da garota os aguardava. Foi um pedido dela o de que eles fossem levados pelo seu carro e o mesmo esperaria por ela até ela voltar para a sua casa. Eles conversavam algumas trivialidades no caminho quando um ruivo passa por eles e esbarra brutalmente no ombro de Naruto o arremessando longe.

-Tá cego? – Naruto disse quando se recuperou a compostura do encontrão. Hinata apenas olhava a situação que se desenrolava com certo receio. Naruto instintivamente entrou na frente dela para que ela não corresse nenhum risco já que Gaara parecia um tanto descontrolado. E ela percebeu isso, ele a estava protegendo.

-Não tanto quanto você – Gaara respondeu encarando Naruto

-Cresce – disse Naruto e Gaara o empurrou. Naruto respondeu com outro empurrão e bastou isso para que as pessoas começassem a se juntar ao redor deles.

-Ela machucou a Sakura. E você está com ela? Tá louco? – Gaara disse rispidamente enquanto encarava o loiro.

-Não foi ela – disse Naruto firme sem nem pensar.

-Ah e quem foi? – Gaara perguntou debochando

-A morena. Aquela tal de Tenten – disse Naruto e Gaara deu as costas para ele, só que em seguida ele se virou e acertou um soco em Naruto que caiu no chão com sangue escorrendo na boca. Hinata arregalou os olhos. Ela sabia que Gaara era violento e inconseqüente mais isso estava passando do limite.

-Eu conheço a Tenten e ela é apenas um pau mandado da Hinata imbecil – disse enquanto via Naruto se levantar.

-Não é mesmo. A Hinata nunca faria uma coisa dessa! – disse o rapaz devolvendo o soco que foi desviado de Gaara. Hinata estava com ódio do ruivo e, ah **ele **iria pagá-la. Como ousava atrapalhar o encontro dela e ainda acusa-la de tais coisas. Só que ela não percebeu que alguém olhava a distância e sorria.

Tenten arrumou sua mochila e seguiu para a confusão. Era a sua vez de entrar no palco.

-Gaara não vale a pena, ignore esse imbecil. – ela encarou Naruto- Só que escreve bem Naruto ela vai te usar e tacar fora como fez comigo – disse Tenten com todo sentimento que possuía. Não foi falso, era puro ódio que ela sentia. Hinata parou um instante sem saber o que fazer. Só que ela era estrategista e foi necessário apenas um instante. E fez aquilo que comovia todas as pessoas...Começou a chorar.

-Ela... ela está falan...do aquilo Naru...to kun... – disse a menina chorando. Naruto a abraçou e afagou seus cabelos.

-Vamos, você não precisa passar por isso – disse Naruto a levando embora.

-Você vai se arrepender – disse Gaara. E Hinata abriu um leve sorriso no peitoral quente de Naruto. As pessoas que pararam para ver a confusão começaram a se dispersar.

Temari olhando se segurava ao ver aquele que detinha seu coração abraçando aquela que tentara destruir a sua vida. E não foi apenas uma vez.

**...**

-Neji, eles estão indo. – avisou Tenten enquanto subia no carro que ia em direção ao apartamento de Naruto onde Neji já se encontrava.

Eles estavam com tudo certo e seguindo como o combinado. Pressionaram a Hinata até o ponto onde não poderia dar para trás de acompanhar Naruto. Tudo foi uma armação. _Será que ela ia gostar de provar seu próprio veneno?_

Só que será que eles poderiam agüentar as conseqüências disso? Eles seriam capazes de serem iguais a ela? Quem pode responder essa pergunta?

**...**

Ele olhava para o teto, tamborilava seus dedos pela cama. Cama esta que era o único cômodo neste quadrado que ele agora habitava. Kakashi estava nervoso, não conseguia comer ou dormir. Ele estava preso ali sem saber o que estava acontecendo lá fora. Não estava acostumado a estar por fora das coisas, a não saber o que esperar. Tudo na sua vida era certo e palpável. A segurança fôra algo que ele lutou para adquirir. E num piscar de olhos tudo escorrera pelas suas mãos. As suas conquistas e a sua vida. Ele não se arrependia, havia repensado nisso diversas vezes e em nenhuma deixaria de fazer o que fez.

Não teria deixado de ir ao encontro dela...

Ele sabia, não podia mais deixar de ir ao encontro dela. Custasse o que custasse ou durasse quanto durasse. Nada mais importava.

Ele estava apaixonado...

O incomodo de estar ali era porque não sabia como ela estava.

Era irritante ficar ali porque não poderia ajuda-la.

Era triste ficar ali, pois não poderia vê-la.

E era frustrante ficar ali porque via outro ir salva-la.

**...**

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, fechou de novo e novamente o abriu lentamente. Piscava incontáveis vezes. "A luz era tão forte assim?". Tentou se levantar mais haviam tubos demais. Tentou gritar mais a sua voz não saia. Onde estava? Era isso que ela queria saber.

Os acontecimentos voltavam pouco a pouco na sua mente. Ela sentiu ânsia de vomitar ao lembrar dos toques em seu corpo. Ela lembrou da ligação e como um piscar de olhos ela lembrou da queda e da dor que sentira na noite passada. "Noite passada?" A sensação que ela tinha era de que se passou muito tempo. E na verdade havia se passado.

A porta do seu quarto abriu e ela olhou para ver quem entrava, sua mãe mostrava lágrimas de felicidade ao vê-la de olhos abertos. "Ela sempre foi dramática" pensava a menina. E então alguma coisa veio na sua mente... Algumas palavras soltas e por mais que ela tentasse não conseguia lembrar. Só algo sobre alguém falando em vingança. Vingança de que?

A sua mãe agitava a Sakura tentando dar-lhe um abraço. Aconchegada nos braços seguros de sua mãe ela lembrou...

_Emboscar Hinata_

_Salvar Kakashi_

_E se vingar da Hinata._

Ela não tinha tempo para estar aqui ou poderia ser tarde demais. Sentiu seu corpo tremer, tentou falar e sua mãe lhe trouxe água. Ela bebeu e conseguiu falar baixinho.

-Ligue para o Naruto e Sasuke. Liga agora – a mãe não entendeu, mas fez o que a filha pedia com tanto empenho.

-Está na caixa postal Sakura. – disse a mãe. E então as lágrimas voltaram aos olhos.

-Eu preciso ir – disse a menina tentando se levantar e rançando os tubos que estavam ligados à ela. Sua mãe desesperada pedia que ela se sentasse. Sem êxito uma enfermeira veio ajudar e deu-lhe uma injeção de calmante.

**Que irônico... Quando ela finalmente decide acordar ela acaba sendo** obrigada a dormir.

-Aju-de el- antes de terminar ela apagou.

**...**

Neji estava trêmulo no apartamento de Naruto. Ele nunca pensou que seria capaz de fazer algo contra Hinata. Ela ainda era a única família que ele tinha. Eles haviam dado abrigo para ele. Neji se sentia sujo por trair a sua família por uma estranha.

Mas essa era uma estranha que o tentou ajudar e que não o havia julgado mesmo depois de saber a sua história.

Ele conferiu a câmera e foi para o quarto onde Sasuke já estava pronto e com as telas ligadas.

-Pronto para o show? – perguntou Sasuke que estava com um olhar cruel. Neji sabia o que ele sentia por dentro. Sabia que ele estava tacando toda a culpa de tudo e até do que não era em Hinata. Aquele era o retrato de um cara frustrado. Neji quase esqueceu dos problemas e gargalhou. Porque ele era a mesma coisa. Um cara frustrado.

-Sim, pronto pro circo pegar fogo. – disse Neji se sentando. Sasuke olhou para ele profundamente por alguns segundos. Neji se sentiu incomodo com isso. Aqueles olhos pareciam perfura-lo.

-Não se preocupa a gente não vai deixar nada acontecer com você – disse Sasuke e começou a conferir o zoom da máquina. E murmurou baixinho – Principalmente ela – ele disse.

Neji sorriu. Ele sabia disso. Ela era especial.

E nesse momento a porta abriu. Nela entrava Naruto e Hinata.

-Seja bem vinda – disse o loiro sorrindo. Hinata apenas mexeu a cabeça concordando.

---------------

_Fimmmmmmmmmm \o/ Curtinho eu sei_

_Eis mais um cap. Estranho era para ser o ,l porém acabou saindo assim. O próximo capitulo vai ser meio triste peguem os lencinhos! Então vou nessa \o/ _

Alguns avisos:

A pessoa que pediu para publicar as minhas fics em outro site pode sim contanto que me mande o link por e-mail ou por review.

É verdade quando eu digo que ainda não sei o casal, mas antes de decidirmos isso temos que pensar em como resolver o problema chamado Hinata.

Vejo vocês na próxima atualização!

**Angel Sakura aka AngelZinha**


	21. Chapter 21

_Naruto não me pertence, mas eu pretendo um dia escrever personagens tão marcantes quanto esses citados por minhas fics. _

**Resumo:** Sakura era a melhor amiga, desde sempre, de Sasuke e Naruto, mas as coisas começaram a mudar e ser vista apenas como Sakura "amiga" que nunca reclama de nada estourou sua paciência e agora em um novo colégio ela decide que as coisas têm que mudar.

**Gênero:** Comédia, Drama, Romance, UA

**Comentário da autora:**_ PEÇO DESCULPAS MAIS NÃO CONSEGUI BETAR PARA MANDAR PRA VOCÊS O MAIS RÁPIDO E TENTAR COMPENSAR A MINHA DEMORA. DESCULPE NÃO TER BETADO E A MINHA BETA É SUPER COMPETENTE. _

Beta_: _**Sakura Kiryu**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20 – **Quando a merda é jogada no ventilador

A garota entrou pela porta e olhou com aprovação a decoração e a própria casa que entrava. Era muito rica em detalhes e também possuia um tom muito alegre assim como o dono. Vários vasos coloridos e muitas flores. Ela percebeu com desgosto que tinham muitas flores de cerejeiras em quadros e pinturas ao redor da casa. Muitas fotos de Sasuke, Sakura e Naruto estavam em todos os lugares. Hinata sentiu um ímpeto de destruir todas elas, jogar no chão e pisar com força até não restar nada além de poeira que poderia ser varrida para deibaixo do tapete. Uma gota de suor escorreu por suas costas.

-er... com, com licennça. Po...Poderia usar o seu... banheiro- disse ela baixinho, escondendo mais a face que estava, não podia permitir nenhuma falha no que ela parecia ser.

-Claro, ali naquela porta- apontou Naruto para uma porta de madeira esculpida. A garota sorriu timidamente e com a cabeça baixa entrou no recinto.

Naruto não pode deixar de se sentir mal. Ele sabia que não era certo fazer aquilo, só que esse era o único jeito dele livrar a Sakura, a Tenten e também a Temari. Isso que ele sabia é claro e não podia esquecer o cara que estava atrás das grades: Kakashi. Aqueles joguinhos tinham que acabar e seria ele a pessoa que poria fim naquilo. E depois se ela quisesse odiar alguém, que odiasse ele. Ele ia merecer e iria agüentar sem reclamar. Seria o carma dele, pensava enquanto sentava lentamente em sua poltrona favorita. Fechou levemente os olhos e deixou a sua mente vagar por estes momentos sozinhos.

Na noite anterior ele havia pesquisado sobre a Hinata, Naruto podia parecer burro e esquecido mais ele sabia quando tinha que ser sério, quando deveria se preparar. A família dela era realmente muito importante e possuía diversos contatos no submundo e na politica. Era por causa dessa confiança que ela não tinha limites no que fazia e ela estava bem resguardada de qualquer vestigio que sobrasse das suas brincadeiras. Ele sabia que o que eles fariam era como cutucar a onça com vara curta e foi por isso que ele decidiu executar o plano sozinho, ele excluiu o Sasuke de acreditar na Hinata como ele porque nãoq ueria que o amigo fosse envolvido, ele deveria protegê-lo e seria ele quem faria o serviço sujo.

Hinata olhava seu reflexo no banheiro, ela havia se dado conta do que realmente estava acontecendo e porque ela estava tão interessada nisso tudo. Ela queria destruir Sakura, porque ela queria ser a Sakura e queria ter o que ela tinha. TUDO, ela iria tomar tudo. Começando por Naruto e depois Sasuke. Pegaria Gaara e Temari novamente. Todos pertenceriam a ela e somente a ela. Lavou o rosto e suspirou recuperando a calma. O teatro deveria continuar. Era assim que se conquistava e sorriu de uma forma muito diferente na frente do espelho, era frio e convencido. Depois reduziu até ser apenas um sorriso tímido e singelo.

Naruto estava sentado em uma poltrona enquanto Hinata saia do banheiro com a cabeça baixa.

-Me desculpe pe...pela demora – disse a menina se sentando no lugar que Naruto apontava enquanto ela seguia em sua direção.

-Sem problemas – disse Naruto sorrindo. Nesse momento uma empregada, bem vestida, como percebeu Hinata entrou trazendo um chá e algumas guloseimas em uma travessa muito organizada. Um cheiro de biscoitos recém feitos encheram o ambiente.

-Esse chá é muito especial que meu pai trás de um templo que não costuma comercializar para ninguém. Então será um gosto surpreendentemente novo e espero delicioso pra você– disse Naruto e corou um pouco- É minha bebida favorita e eu queria que você provasse – disse com as mãos agora atrás da cabeça envergonhado.

Hinata sentiu seu coração falhar um pouco _"ele poderia ser mais perfeito_?" se perguntava enquanto pegava uma xícara e Naruto também pegava outra para acompanhar. Ele olhava com os olhos de criança pidona e cheios de expectativas enquanto Hinata com um leve sorriso bebia um gole bem grande do chá. A bebida preferida de seu homem preferido. Na verdade o único homem que ela chegou a sentir algo. Nesse momento ela pensou que talvez seria bom se pudesse ficar apenas só com ele pra sempre...

-É realmente o melhor chá que eu já bebi – disse a menina que sentiu um gosto adocicado e realmente diferente de tudo que já provara. Realmente era gostoso e Naruto sorriu diretamente para ela com as suas palavras e foi um sorriso sincero. Foi a ultima coisa que seus olhos viram antes de se fecharem e seu corpo cair pra frente derrubando a xícara e seu chá, seu preciso chá batizado com sonífero. Naruto não a pegou e não se levantou, ele teve o impulso sim de resgatar a menina que caía no chão na sua frente, mais não o fez. Se fizesse talvez perdesse a coragem, não podia enxergar uma garota ali. Ela era uma inimiga e apenas isso, uma inimiga que deveria ser derrotada. Ela representava o mal e ele não tinha escolha. Não mais.

-Eu ainda não acredito que uma mente do mal como a dela tenha caído em golpe tão simples como esse. – disse Tenten entrando na sala e saindo assim do seu esconderijo.

-A simplicidade é que foi o golpe de mestre – disse Sasuke orgulhoso de o plano ter dado certo, bom pelo menos o inicio dele estava correndo perfeitamente de acordo com as mais positivas estatisticas. Talvez, e só talvez, isso fosse ser mias fácil do que ele havia imaginado e com esse pensamento ele se permitiu sorrir um pouco mais.

Pelas portas espalhadas na casa de Naruto surgiram todos os envolvidos nesta trama, vitimas ou não, homens e mulheres. Todos com uma mesma meta: destruir Hyuuga Hinata que jazia desacordada no chão frágil como uma boneca e delicada como uma flor.

* * *

**XxXxxXxXx**

* * *

Sakura abriu levemente os olhos, sentia seu corpo meio fraco ainda. Olhou ao redor e estava sozinha no quarto. Lentamente foi mexendo pequenas partes de seu corpo e percebeu que possuía o domínio delas. Sorriu. Ela havia apagado por quanto tempo? Que dia era? Ela queria saber essas respostas mais não podia perguntar pra ninguém. Não quando ela sabia que ninguém iria entendê-la. Nem ela se entendia totalmente. E principalmente não quando poderiam fazê-la ficar desacordada novamente. Ela não tinha tempo a perder. Ela tinha coisas importantes para salvar.

Levantou da sua cama e sentiu-se instantaneamente tonta. Talvez a idéia de ir encontrar seus amigos não fosse de toda genial. Se com apenas sentar ela estava assim imagine quando tentasse ficar de pé. Olhou para as muitas agulhas espalhadas pelo seu corpo. O que diabos aconteceu com ela? Ela se lembrava do clube e depois as coisas estavam meio dispersas. Sentiu uma dor na cabeça que quase a fez deitar novamente. Só que ela sabia, na verdade ela apenas sentia que não tinha muito tempo. Dor era o mínimo dos problemas que ela sentia ter, a dor física era fácil de agüentar esse mau pressentimento é que estava duro de suportar.

-Melhor se arrepender do que eu fiz do que o que não fiz certo?– disse decidida com uma voz que não parecia dela de tão rouca. Puxou as agulhas de uma vez, se ia tirá-las não tinha sentido fazer lentamente. E isso não ia doer mais do que a cabeça estava doendo então não tinha sentido em fazer uma de cada vez. O sangue correu pela pele enquanto as agulhas eram expulsas de qualquer maneira. Sakura levantou e foi até um armário que possuía no quarto e sorriu ao perceber que alguns de seus pertences estavam ali, sua mãe realmente conhecia o seu gosto, mais não viu nem sua carteira e tão pouco seu celular e suspirou. Vestiu-se com uma calça de moleton, uma blusinha da Disney e um casaco de moletom que havia roubado de Sasuke que ficava enorme nela. Olhou a bolsa de sua mãe, abriu e pegou a carteira dela. Não poderia ir à lugar nenhum sem dinheiro e viu o celular dela aproveitou e pegou-o.

Quando ia sair do quarto com o capuz cobrindo seus cabelos pensou em deixar uma mensagem para que a sua mãe não se preocupasse e deu uma risadinha ao pensar que isso seria impossível. Sem caneta o único liquido disponível era seu sangue que ainda corria pelos buracos que as agulhas tinham feito em sua pele. Sorriu um pouquinho mais ao pensar o quão macabro seria escrever com sangue um recado de não se preocupe e decidiu sair como se fosse uma visita normal sem deixar qualquer recado e no mais estava com o celular dela e bastaria que ligasse.

Estava num andar alto pelo que percebeu da janela. Então isso TINHA que dar certo, a sua fuga ela quis dizer. Ela abriu a porta e sem olhar pra trás e com capuz se escondendo saiu andando como se fosse uma visita comum. Suspirou aliviada quando entrou no elevador e o mesmo desceu. E quando a porta abriu no térreo ela sorriu com o ar da liberdade, e mesmo sem querer seu corpo não respondia rapidamente. A sua vontade de correr se tornou um lento caminhar.

* * *

**XXXXXxXXxxx**

* * *

-Ei, Não acham que já está legal não? Essa é a maior mudança que vamos conseguir aqui e no mais ela VAI saber que fui eu o culpado – disse Naruto irritado ao ver que eles estavam modificando todo o estilo do quarto dele. Mudando os móveis e cobrindo com lençol o máximo de coisas possíveis. Além de tirarem todas as fotos do seu quarto. Esse era o máximo que Tenten podia dar de garantia e o faria mesmo que Naruto não quisesse e os outros compreenderam a situação também. Aquilo era sério. Uma ida SEM VOLTA.

-Ela não vai acordar? – perguntou Temari um tanto irritada com o contexto da situação. Ela e Naruto tinham algo como um relacionamento ou teriam assim que isso acabasse e vê-lo com outra por mais que tentasse a deixava estressada. Mais que o normal.

-Não, eu fiz ela engolir mais uma boa quantidade – disse Tenten com o potinho de sonífero na mão. Temari não pode deixar de sorrir pra menina, era o mínimo que podia fazer para se vingar. Naruto estava estranhamente calado. Ver a menina desacordada arremessada em uma cadeira não era algo agradável, ele sabia que não podia, mas estava começando a sentir compaixão da menina. Ele virou o rosto para o outro lado. Ele não podia fazer isso. Hoje ele não seria legal. E torceu para que tudo acabasse rápido.

Gaara apenas olhava tudo como se estivesse alheio aos acontecimentos. Ele, mesmo sem querer, se lembrava de quando era a irmã dele naquela situação, de quando eles eram as vitimas e não gostou de saber que estava no mesmo nível que a menina desacordada. Ele sentiu um gosto ruim na garganta ao perceber que ele era igual a Hinata e fazia as mesmas coisas. Ela sentiria o que a sua irmã sentiu? Ela merecia isso ele sabia. Mais ele não conseguia achar certo. Ele não conseguia achar que aquilo era a solução, mas ao mesmo tempo ele não conseguia deixar de ficar feliz que ela finalmente vá receber o que merece. Contraditório? Talvez. Mais não seria ele que iria impedir algo ali, ele não rira salvá-la Ninguém iria. Ela merecia aquilo. Ela merecia aquilo. Ela merecia aquilo. E neste momento Temari e Tenten começaram a tirar a roupa da menina.

* * *

**XxxXXxxxXX**

* * *

A garota agora andava lentamente por essa casa que só adentrou uma vez. Sakura teve a idéia de que se fosse encontrar com Hinata ela poderia esclarecer o que aconteceu. Ela sentiu que deveria ir ali e ali foi. Se levantou da cadeira, com dificuldade, quando ouviu a porta abrir. Ela iria encarar aquela garota de uma vez e ela teria que falar o que diabos ela pretendia. E surpreendeu-se quando se deparou com outra pessoa. Não Hinata, essa era loira. A garota não esperava isso também. Então se empinou e encarou a menina.

-Senhoritas vocês deveriam estar aqui sem a Hinata? – perguntou um mordomo com aspecto rude. Sakura não sabia o que responder. Ino ainda olhava para Sakura com ar de quem não estava entendendo. E então ela viu algo escorrer da mão de Sakura. Era sangue. Ela tinha certeza. E Ino sentiu o coração falhar e percebeu o que deveria fazer. Era hora do circo pegar fogo.

-Quando a Hinata souber que você está contestando as ordens dela vai ficar muito feliz, empregadinho – disse Ino com o tom mais arrogante que Sakura já havia ouvido e mesmo que tivesse sentido vontade de respondê-la ficou calada. O mordomo se curvou com certo medo se desculpando enquanto saía. Ino esperou ele sair e soltou o ar. Ela havia feito e agora... Estava ferrada.

-Anda logo senão ela pode voltar. Vamos procurar as fotos da pessoas, mais antes por favor limpe esse sangue pra não deixar vestígios. – disse Ino enquanto começava a mexer nas coisas de Hinata. Sakura se assustou, ela não pretendia nada disso, mas... A idéia era boa demais pra desperdiçar. Sorriu para Ino.

-Ei, até que você é legalzinha – e começou a revirar as coisas. Ino sorriu e começou a procurar mais as coisas. Durante um tempo elas procuraram em silêncio, mais Ino não agüentou e atreveu-se a perguntar algo.

-Como você chegou aqui? - Ela perguntou sem olhar para Sakura.

-Eu acordei n hospital e achei que devia vir aqui – respondeu Sakura

-E deixaram? – perguntou Ino encarando agora Sakura e a menina deu os ombros.

-Ninguém estava lá pra eu perguntar – e continuou procurando. Acasos estranhos pensou Ino. Mais se era hora de fazer algo seria agora, depois ela pensaria nas conseqüências. Ela sempre quis morar num país de praias mesmo, ela poderia se esconder em um deles. Hawaii parecia muito convidativo., ou talvez a ilha de A Lagoa Azul. Muitas possibilidades pensou para si mesma enquanto bagunçava tudo à procura de dvd´s e fotos.

* * *

**XxxXxxXxxx**

* * *

-Eu não entendo como um ser tão do lado negro da força usa calcinha da algodão com rostinhos felizes – murmurou Temari

-É cosplay – disse Tenten para Temari que riu. Elas estavam tirando as roupas de Hinata enquanto estavam colocando ela na cama de Naruto. A idéia era tirar fotos tão constrangedoras dela que ela iria sentir seu próprio veneno, além dela sempre ter a dúvida de se ela transou com alguém, com quantos e o que ela fez. A idéia era torturar ela continuamente. O próprio veneno, não dizem que o veneno o às vezes é a cura? O problema todo está alojado aí, no às vezes.

Enquanto as meninas tiraram a roupa dela algumas pessoas se perguntavam se aquilo era o certo. E em outro lugar Sakura fazia o que achava que era certo com Ino... Mas ela não estava esquecendo de algo? Na verdade do motivo que ela saiu do hospital... Salvar alguém?

* * *

**XxxXXXX**

* * *

_Não me matemmmm! Eu juro que foi muito malvado da minha parte, mais a minha vida deu uma guinada de 180 graus. Espero que entendam e continuem acompanhando as minhas fics. Já comecei o próximo cap, então não vou demorar e possivelmente o próximo seja o último!^^ Eu ia finalizar aqui mais achei que ia ficar longo demais, já esta dando 10 págs no Word. Então aguardo os comentários e olha eu fiz um twitter, ta no perfil quem tiver também me avisa que eu quero seguir rs. 3~ kissus_

_ps: a minha tese de pós graduação está tãooo linda!!! \o/_

_Comentários vaiiiiii, não custa nadinha!_

_PS3: o que acham deu mudar meu nome de autora para Lisa Angel? Ou Lisa alguma coisa, Lisa de eLISAbete^^_


	22. Chapter 22

_Naruto não me pertence, mais eu pretendo um dia escrever personagens tão marcantes quanto esses citados por minhas fics. _

**Resumo:** Sakura era a melhor amiga desde sempre de Sasuke e Naruto, mas as coisas começaram a mudar e ser vista apenas como Sakura "amiga" que nunca reclama de nada estourou sua paciência e agora em um novo colégio ela decide que as coisas tem que mudar.

**Gênero:** Comédia, Drama, Romance, UA

**Oferecimento: **Todos que esperaram por esta continuação

OBS: não foi betada! 

**Antes "mais" um comentário da autora:**_ Gente realmente peço desculpas pela minha demora para atualizar,a minha vida deu algumas guinadas coisas boas aconteceram, coisas ruins aconteceram... O que importa é que estou humildemente pedindo desculpas pela demora. Espero que continuem lendo as minhas histórias ^^_

**Chapter 21 – Q**uem** é V**ocê**?**

Sakura estava sentada olhando para Ino em uma cafeteria bem longe da casa de Hinata. Sakura ainda estava assustada com o tamanho da bolsa que eles acharam escondido no quarto de Hinata. Dentro de um urso gigante. Só uma mente do mal poderia esconder tanta sujeira dento de um lindo urso branco. Ironia? Talvez sim, talvez não.

-Me dá isso -disse Sakura que abriu a bolsa e começou a folhear as fotos e arquivos em dvd´s nomeados. Muitos nomes que Sakura já ouvira como os próprios pais de Hinata. Sakura parou os dedos quando encontrou um cujo nome era Ino. Por um segundo olhou para aquilo e depois passou para a dona, não viu o conteúdo, não interessava.

Ino olhou lentamente para o que estava na mão dela e apertou com força. Sequer abriu o conteúdo, ela sabia o que tinha ali. Sabia o que tinha feito. E não queria que ninguém mais soubesse. Que ninguém mais visse o que ela aceitou.

Sakura estava separando o pacote das pessoas que conhecia mais parou. -Ei Ino o ideal seria jogar tudo isso fora, mesmo as pessoas que não conhecemos - disse a menina colocando de volta tudo na bolsa. De que adiantaria ela ver o que estava ali dentro, ela nada faria com qualquer coisa adquirido da casa da Hinata. Ino arregalou os olhos.

-Sim, isso seria muito importante... para todo mundo- disse Ino e Sakura sorriu para ela.

-Vamos lá em casa, eu tenho uma lareira e não é longe daqui. - disse a menina que estendeu a mão para Ino. A loira hesitou um pouco, mais aceitou a mão daquela garota. "Só vou aceitar para se caso ela caia eu possa segurar * - pensava Ino enquanto seguia com Sakura em direção a casa da garota para dar fim ao pesadelo de muitas pessoas.

**-XXXXXX**

-Eu vou tirar as fotos com ela - dizia Naruto irredutível

-Vamos revezar, você não vai fazer isso sozinho- disse Neji

-Eu vou sim - disse Naruto cruzando os braços

-Você está achando que assim vai proteger quem? - perguntou Sasuke para Naruto

-Todos vocês e da forma que eu puder. Merda já não pude proteger a Sakura e agora estão todos brincando aqui. Isso é sério essa garota vai virar o diabo e se eu puder, e posso, evitar que recaia sobre vocês EU FAREI - disse Naruto dando um soco na parede. Temari suspirou, ela realmente não estava pensando em como aquilo mexeria com Naruto, ela só estava pensando em vingança.

Um silêncio pairou na sala, todos estavam um pouco envergonhados e a ficha do que estavam fazendo realmente caiu. Aquilo não era brincadeira, era além de um crime algo moralmente questionável. Drogaram uma garota, tiraram a sua roupa e simulariam cenas de sexo enquanto a mesma estava desacordada e não parariam por aí. Ela nunca saberia se realmente havia transado com algum deles ou com todos. Ela pensaria nisso sempre e sofreria as conseqüências, sentiria o peso da dúvida com ela para sempre ou até quando eles julgassem necessário.

-Não devemos fazer isso - disse Temari mordendo os lábios. Todos olharam para ela e ela se sentiu ainda mais incomoda. - Não me levem a mal eu realmente acho que ela merece isso, mais não acho que caiba à nós fazer, isso vai ser algo que vai nos marcar pra sempre e eu não quero que ela ainda controle nossas vidas.

-Mais chegamos tão perto - disse Tenten e Neji colocou as mãos nos ombros dela para acalmar a menina

- Ela está certa, não deveríamos fazer isso. Mais ela não precisa saber que não fizemos - disse o moreno e Sasuke deu um leve sorriso.

-Vamos tirar umas fotos insinuantes e mostraremos à ela, ela vai acreditar que fizemos o mesmo que ela. Porque ela vai esperar que a gente tenha feito o mesmo. Ninguém vai se sujar e teremos o mesmo efeito - disse o rapaz confiante.

Naruto soltou o ar que nem sabia que estava prendendo, ele suspirou e mentalmente agradeceu de não ter que fazer aquilo, não que ele não fizesse, ele faria e faria sozinho, mais ele não sabia o quanto ele mudaria por causa daquilo.

**-XXxxxxX**

Sakura e Ino chegaram no apartamento quando viram o carro de Hinata encostado na porta.

-Isso não é um bom sinal nunca - murmurou Ino e Sakura seguiu confiante, tanto quanto a aparência dela permitia. Ela sentia o cansaço pelo corpo e só a força de vontade mantinha ela em pé. Subiram e viram que havia uma movimentação no apartamento do Naruto, o seu celular havia tocado e Sakura fez questão de dizer para sua mãe que estava bem e que ligaria para ela assim que possível e isso queria dizer que seu tempo havia encurtado.

Sakura puxou Ino para a porta e ficou do seu lado enquanto tocava a campainha da casa do amigo. Falaria com eles e descobriria as coisas. Ainda que estivesse com Ino por acaso ela não confiaria na loira, não seria feita de burra duas vezes, por isso estava segurando o arquivo com suas mãos apesar do peso e do que isso fazia com seu corpo já machucado.

**-xXXXxxX**

Eles tiraram algumas fotos bem insinuantes e em seguida Tenten e Temari vestiram Hinata foi quando o interfone tocou. Naruto foi para a porta e ao ver Ino não se surpreendeu, quando abriu a porta para a menina ele sim se assustou. Sakura suada e com a aparência de morta viva sorriu para ele mais logo ficou séria. Ela viu que Naruto estava sofrendo que o dócil e gentil Naruto estava marcado, e ela queria saber pelo que.

-O que diabos você fez? - perguntou a menina e Naruto sem se controlar agarrou a amiga abraçando-a, deixando algumas lágrimas escorrerem. Ino se sentiu um pouco mal de ser ignorada mais achou que a situação não poderia ser diferente. Até alguns dias atrás Sakura estava em coma, isso meio que chama atenção das pessoas.

-Me desculpe - disse Naruto e Sakura apertou ele forte.

-Não importa - disse a menina que apertou o rapaz o quanto conseguia que foi igual à nada.

As pessoas começaram a sair para ver porque a baderna na porta e se assustaram com o que viam. Sasuke correu para Sakura e a abraçou por cima de Naruto, a menina sorriu para ele. Após alguns momentos onde todos cumprimentaram a menina eles seguiram para a sala e Sakura viu as fotos polaroids e Hinata sentada num canto adormecida a menina entrou em choque. Ino sorriu pelo que estava presenciando. Finalmente alguém dava para Hinata o que ela merecia.

-De quem foi a ideia? - questionou Sakura

-De todo mundo, precisávamos salvar o Kakashi - disse Sasuke baixinho, Sakura levantou e deu um tapa em Naruto, diretamente na cara dele. Todos ficaram em silência, o tapa em si não foi forte, ela não tinha tanto para oferecer.

-Você deveria ter cuidado de tudo, você sabe que o Sasuke não enxerga com raiva - disse Sakura e Naruto fez que sim e sorriu para ela. Ele precisava de um castigo, Sakura percebeu que a pessoa mais magoada ali foi Naruto, que ele faria qualquer coisa por ela.

-Nunca mais faça algo que você não acredita de coração ser certo - disse a menina para Naruto, Gaara que estava até agora em silêncio percebeu que ela entendia-os mais que ninguém e sentiu no peito um ciúme ardente. Apesar de outras pessoas ali a prioridade dela ficou bem clara. -E nem vocês, a maioria aqui não ia conseguir viver com o peso na consciência. Seus idiotas - disse a menina série a pós todos se desculparem ela estendeu a parta de Hnata.

-Ino me ajudou - disse a menina que agora se apoiou na poltrona, Neji pôde ver sangue escorrendo do braço da menina mais quando ela encarou -o ele entendeu que deveria ficar quieto.

-Mais isso é - sussurrou Tenten o que atraiu a atenção de todos.

-Sim a pasta com todas as maldades da Hinata - disse Ino confiante e as pessoas suspiraram.

-Não vamos ver nenhum do conteúdo, Sasuke separe por favor aqui os que você achar de relevante para a Hinata e vamos usar isso para controlar os pais dela. Pelo que vimos tem muita coisa deles aí, o restou queime tudo agora, antes de qualquer oportunidade de que retomem isso. Gaara você tem a voz mais madura vai ligara para o pai da Hinata e informar o que temos e mandá-lo consertar as coisas que a filha querida dele fez. Não seja irônico demais e não diga quem você é - disse Sakura um pouco ofegante.

-Temos que tirar Kakashi da cadeia logo, ela vai ser condenado - disse Neji e Sakura se assustou.

-Cadeia? - disse a menina

-Ele foi preso pelo seu acidentem, cortesia da Hinata - disse Temari

-Hum, então vamos resolver isso. Tenten, Temari e se você tiver Neji esvazie suas coisas e vamos queimar. Se juntem ali com o Sasuke, Sasuke separou algo relevante pro Gaara ter com o que ameaçar? E todos estão bem com isso? - perguntou Sakura fechando um pouco os olhos, só um pouquinho. E ela vagamente ouviu as pessoas concordando com ela pois apagou.

-Ela está sangrando- disse Neji indo em direção da Sakura e todos puderam ver que ela ainda tinha uma agulha no corpo, ela havia fugido e com certeza estava com muita dor.

-Temos que levá-la de volta ao hospital - disse Naruto já ligando para a mãe de Sakura

-Acho que podemos levá-la - disse Neji apontando para Temari

-Eu vou também para que a tia não fique assustada - disse Naruto

-O restante agilize, a Sakura já fez muito. Melhor do que nós - disse Gaara um pouco envergonhado de ninguém ter pensado em algo tão simples como recuperar as fitas e fotos antigas.

Naruto ia pegar Sakura quando Neji levantou a menina nos braços e foi carregando-a como uma princesa. Tenten sentiu seu coração apertar e ela virou o rosto. Não queria ver aquilo, não enquanto seu coração batia descompassado por Neji, não agora e nem nunca.

-Alô, Senhor Hyuuga? - disse Gaara sabendo que era o própiro uma vez que ligara do número particular de Hinata. -Não estou aqui p0ara receber perguntas e sim para lhe fazer uma proposta ! - Você realmente acha que pode desligar? Então tente e no jornal das dez teremos cenas bem picantes suas com alguns rapazes. - Não vou dizer as minhas fontes mais ainda posso dizer que meu repertório é bem complexo inclui sua esposa e seus gostos bizarros, bons filmes seus e seus homens e animais. Não se sente enjoado com isso? -Claro que eu sabia que você colaboraria, preciso que você libere Kakashi da cadeia e resolva os problemas da sua filha. Agradeça à ela pela cortesia por sinal - Você a criou isso já é sua culpa. Não divulgarei se você resolver logo as merdas dela, porém fique de sobreaviso pois o material estará comigo para eventual descumprimento. - e gaara desligou. Ele estava suando.

-Pelo que vi correu tudo bem - suspirou Sasuke.

-Melhor enviar uma foto de celular com uma foto dessa para que ele saiba que não é brincadeira - disse Tenten e todos concordaram. Levaram Hinata para o carro dela e informaram que ela não estava bem como Ino e Tenten optaram para dar a noticia para Hinata levaram ela para o carro. Elas mereciam esse direito pelo que sofreram.

Alguns minutos após o envio da foto o pai da Hinata mandou um torpedo dizendo que Kakashi já estava sendo liberado e ligaram a tv para ver as noticias do telejornal.

Hiashi Hyuuga estava na frente da delegacia dando uma entrevista.

-Eu não podia mais partilhar da culpa, minha filha sofre de distúrbios mentais e descobri que ela havia armado uma brincadeira com este professor o que ocasionou o ferimento da sua amiga Sakura, não peço que me perdoem e sim que me entendam. Ela é minha filha estava tentando protegê-la. Farei isso da melhor maneira, mais preciso dormir bem à noite e por isso vim salvar o inocente dando a minha cara à tapa -e com isso Hiashi Hyuuga se curvava para o povo. Sasuke xingou algumas coisas bem feias.

-Ele é simplesmente o mestre - disse o moreno enquanto desligava a tv.

-O importante é que o Kakashi está solto - disse Gaara um pouco puto pelos resultados.

-XxXXxxxx

Sakura acordara no caminho do hospital e exigiu uma reunião de família com seus pais, Naruto e seus avós e Sasuke e seus pais. A surpresa foi ter convocado Neji também. A noite chegou rápido e Sakura estava bem lúcida. O quarto ficou cheio e Sakura sabia que rra a hora da partilhar as coisas com os adultos, ela percebeu que talvez essa hora tivesse sido lá atrás. Primeiro Sakura perguntou por Kakashi e ficou aliviada quando soube que ele já estava em liberdade.

Sakura contou tudo o que havia acontecido, tudo o que Hinata fazia, tudo que tinha feito. Toda a dor que causou, todas as pessoas envolvidas e muito mais. Contou como se sentiu, como ela usou os outros e as consequencias. Contou que Kakashi ajudava ela, após confirmar com Neji contou o que ele tinha que fazer. Ela falou tudo sob o olhar chocado de seus pais e das pessoas que a amavam. Ela segurou toda a vontade de chorar, aguentou a dor na cabeça, contou com detalhe tudo que fizeram e a solução que tiveram, Naruto contou o quase erro que fizeram e como optaram o correto no último segundo. Sasuke não falou pois se sentiu ouvindo toda a história uma mosca morta, aquele que nem fazia parte do jogo, um peão descartável. Para comprovar as coisas bizarras mostraram algumas fotos do arsenal da Hinata e a mãe de Sasuke caiu no choro.

-É por isso que precisamos dar abrigo pro Neji e agradecer ao Kakashi- finalizou a menina. Os pais concordaram, os amigos concordaram e todos decidiram o que fazer. Mais por mais que tenha tudo acabado, por mais que os adultos assumissem o controle agora, as marcas continuariam, sakura especialmente pois agora seus longos cabelos eram curtos e a inocência havia partido com os longos fios.

Os pais de Sakura expulsaram todos do quarto e como pais eles tomaram uma decisão onde pediram o apoio da filha. Ela sorriu e concordou. Falaria com os amigos assim que possível, mais uma decisão havia sido tomada.

Os dias passaram Hinata foi enviada para um internato que possuía uma clinica de reabilitação. Ela seria tratada pela sua dupla personalidade e outros distúrbios de sanidade. Kakashi decidiu mesmo sendo tratado como herói mudar de cidade e recomeçar.

E quando Sakura recebeu alta fizeram uma festa na casa dela, nessa festa Sakura viu seus amigos os antigos e os novos que surgiram no meio deste ano. Sakura sorriu ao ver Naruto e Temari de mãos dadas, Neji sorrindo, Tenten e Ino sem aquele ar arrogante, Gaara ao lado de Sasuke como se tivessem se tornado amigos. Ela sorriu e levantou sua taça em um brinde. E mais no canto Kakashi com um terno olhando os muitos cds clássicos mais que virou para ela e sorriu.

-Então gostaria de agradecer à todos por terem vindo, amo cada um de vocês. E por isso gostaria de dizer que junto com meus pais eu aceitei fazer um intercâmbio na Inglaterra. Meus pais já desejavam algo assim e eu acredito que tenho que crescer um pouco. Então além de minha chegada é minha saída. Espero que todos entendam e que possamos aproveitar até daqui 3 dias quando eu vou. - as pessoas se chocaram, não esperavam por aquilo. Os pais de Sakura abraçaram ela e sorriram. Ela já era uma mulher, cedo demais eles pensaram.

Sasuke não aceitou bem isso e puxou Sakura para o canto.

-Por que? - perguntou ele

-Meu pai achou bom e eu concordei. Queria aprender a viver por mim mesma - disse a menina

-Você não precisa aprender isso, eu e o Naruto sempre estaremos com você - disse ele sensatamente

-Mais aí que está, eu quero aprender a ser eu mesma sem vocês. Eu quero ser eu, me defender sozinha, ter a minha vida. Pode ser egoísta mais ao ver essa situação com a Hinata eu percebi que eu posso perder as pessoas, e eu quero ser forte para ser eu mesma. - disse Sakura mordendo os lábios. E Sasuke percebeu que ela estava decidida

-Não podemos ir com você? - perguntou Naruto que se aproximava

-Perderia o sentido. Eu vou sentir a falta de vocês como o inferno, mais eu preciso disso - respondeu Sakura. Naruto abraçou ela e se afastou indo de encontro com Temari, eles meio que quase assumiram um romance, quase porque ele não estvaa confiante se podia fazer isso. Ele seria homem suficiente para isso?

Sasuke encarou Sakura que ainda via Naruto com olhos amorosos. Ele sentiu seu coração se apertar.

-Sakura você pode ir, mais eu vou te esperar. Eu percebi de forma errada, mais eu sempre estarei na sua vida não porque somos melhores amigos e sim porque te amo. A única pessoa que eu preciso na minha vida pra sempre é você, e o Naruto também às vezes. Mais o importante é que eu não quero beijar o Naruto. - Sasuke disse olhando a menina com intensidade.

-Então você vai te rum bom tempo pra ver se isso é verdade - disse a menina que sorriu para ele. Ela sentia seu coração disparar e sorriu para Sasuke. Será que ela gostava dele?

Gaara assistia a cena e viu como a bochecha dela ficava vermelha com Sasuke, percebeu que ainda que tentasse ela já tinha alguém em seu coração.

-Eu estou pensando a mesma coisa - disse Neji levantando um copo para Gaara e o ruivvo sorriu para ele.

-Pelo menos vamos ter tempo para que ela esqueça ele.

-Mais será que continuaremos com os mesmos sentimentos também? - perguntou Neji

-É um risco que ela estará correndo - disse Gaara e os dois riram.

Com muito carinho e diversão Sakura levou esses três dias com seus familiares e amigos. Se divertindo até o último momento e quando partiu não chorou. Ela sabia que voltaria, só não tinha certeza de quando. Mais quando voltasse independente de qualquer coisas ela lembraria das palavras dele quando cruzou o embarque.

-Eu vou te esperar - disse confiante Sasuke que sequer percebeu que as atendentes ao redor dele babavam com a beleza do rapaz.

_XxXXxx

**[2 anos depois]**

-Não acredito que vamos começar a faculdade hoje - disse Temari de mãos dadas com Naruto, eles namoravam já há algum tempo.

-Vocês tão lerdando demais - diz Neji todo confiante

-Falou o Senhor já estou na faculdade - disse Tenten que tem passado muito tempo com Neji pois ambos estão praticando para entrar na equipe olímpica de futebol.

-Vocês não acham que tão animados demais pra tão cedo? - resmungou Ino que andava atrás de Gaara para se esconder do sol.

-Hunf - resmungou Gaara que estava ao lado de Sasuke

-Eu acho que devíamos ir comer antes - disse Naruto e todos conversavam alegremente até que uma pessoa se junta ao grupo.

-Ei poderiam me dizer aonde é a abertura das aulas? - disse a menina e todos olharam para ela.

-Cara com esses cabelos rosas não dá pra você disfarçar -disse Sasuke abraçando a menina

Todos olharam para a garota e sorriram, ela havia crescido muito nestes dois anos. Após muitos abraços e boas vindas eles continuaram o percurso e ela imaginou que pouco havia mudado e ela estava feliz por tê-los por perto, mais então na porta do ginásio onde teriam a abertura das aulas mais uma figura os aguardavam.

-Que demora, vocês são muito lerdos - disse uma morena com cara de inocente

-Hinata - todos falaram

-Sentiram minha falta? Já paguei pelos meus pecados espero que a gente se dê bem e Naruto eu ainda não desisti de você - disse a morena que se juntou ao grupo como se sempre tivesse feito parte dele.

Sakura ficou abobada e depois de soltar uma gargalhada seguiu em frente. Alguns com o pés atrás outros ignorando . O que importava é que a vida seguia em frente. Eles tavam entrando no ginásio quando Sasuke puxou Sakura sem que ninguém visse e antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa encostou-a na parede e beijou como se não houvesse amanhã. Após alguns momentos ele parou pela falta de ar, sorriu para a menina que estava sem ar e chocada e sorriu.

-Bem vinda, senti sua falta- e Sakura não teve outra opção senão sorrir para ele. É talvez mais coisas tivessem mudado. E ao ver Sasuke estendendo a mão para ela não hesitou e apertou com força.

-Estou em casa - disse a menina com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Ela precisou sair de perto deles para entender que a sua vida eram seus amigos e famílias. E bem, não se arrependia de nada. Dois anos que passou fora a fizeram crescer como pessoas, amadurecer, entender o mundo que não é rosa e feliz, fizeram ela superar as dificuldades sozinha sem precisar sempre de alguém para ela e valeram mais ainda como experiência para o resto da vida que teria ao lado deles.

_FIM_

_olha, não ficou um fim digno, não gostei do que escrevi mais acredito que é melhor do que não terminá-la. Se na revisão da fic, que estou fazendo com todas, tiver uma inspiração melhor eu prometo fazer um novo final. _

_Obrigada por terem acompanhado por tantos anos essa fic e desculpem a demora =***_


End file.
